


Harry Potter and the Golden Ring

by chadmaako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmaako/pseuds/chadmaako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to Storylover213's Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge (from Fanfiction.net). Harry and Lupin take a trip to Vegas. Things then take a turn for the strange. He hits it big, then hits the booze hard, then hits his comped hotel room with his new wife in tow. This is Harry Potter done the DC way...sort of. Rated M for sexual situations, language and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back by VERY popular demand. I've had a great deal of outcry to have this story make a return to the internet (special thanks to mindliger of Fictionpress and Fanfiction.net for emailing the story to me, as I had lost it from my hard drive).  
> Now, my profile states that I'm not a fan of Harry Potter and don't care to write about it, but...I also have an obligation to my fans.  
> So I will be posting the story again. It is going to be altered as I comb through it and make adjustments to things that I didn't care for the first time around.  
> So without further ado, here you go...

It was Harry's first time on an airplane. He stood in line, waiting to board and couldn't help but feel excited. He looked out the windows and saw the massive aircraft moving about, taxiing in what seemed like barely organized chaos.

He had been watching with a mix of fear and awe as the tremendous craft passed by each other with what seemed to be inches to spare. He even grimaced a time or two when the planes looked to be getting particularly close to one another.

But as he looked on, he realized it was not chaos, but a well-choreographed ballet that was taking place. The planes moved in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic fashion. It was impressive to behold, truth to tell.

“Boarding pass, please?” The polite women asked from behind the podium.

“Harry?” Remus Lupin said, tapping the boy on the shoulder. “Give the woman your boarding pass.”

Harry looked to his Chaperone and back to the woman. “Sorry,” He said, offering the ticket to her. “My first time in an airport.”

She gave him a warm smile. “I understand,” She said, taking the pass, looking it over and offering it back. “Have a good flight.”

Harry returned her smile with one of his own and moved into the square bridge tunnel leading to the massive plane. Remus was right behind him. “This way, Harry,” He said, taking the lead. The boy followed him as they made their way through the plane. They bypassed the cramped coach seats and ascended the stairs, leading to the first class seating area.

Harry looked about, impressed at the openness. “We're going to be sitting  _here_?”

Lupin smiled brightly at him. “Sirius booked the flight. He wanted to make certain that we were going to be comfortable.”

Harry found his seat and struggled to put his bag in the overhead compartment. Lupin stepped over and helped him out. “I still don't understand why he couldn't come with us.”

“He said he had a few things to work out and that he'd join us as soon as he could,” Remus said, moving to his own seat.

Harry flopped down and looked around his comfortable compartment. “This is incredible.”

Remus sat in the seat across the narrow aisle. “Given that it's an eleven-hour flight, you'll be thankful for it.”

“Eleven hours is a long time,” Harry said.

“It won't be so bad, trust me.” Remus looked around his own seat. “I must say, though. You are right. This is quite luxurious. Pads pulled out all the stops.”

“I can't wait to see America,” Harry said, excitement in his voice. He was then saddened. “I do feel bad for Ron and Hermione, though. They're going to be at Hogwarts all alone with  _her_.”

Remus sighed. “There's nothing for it, Harry. With what that… _woman_  was doing to you,” He let out a soft growl. It was deep and guttural, reminding Harry that Remus wasn't, at all times, the average boring looking man he appeared to be. “It is best you be free of Hogwarts for a time. Best you not know what…” He stopped and smiled. “This is a necessary thing.”

Harry stared at him. For the past few days, the Order had been hinting at the possibility of Dolores Umbridge being removed from Hogwarts altogether. He wasn't sure how such a thing would be possible, especially given that she had the full support of the Minister of Magic.

Just being the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor was bad enough, but when she was made the so-called 'High Inquisitor of Hogwarts' things went from bad to worse. She became a full on tyrant and wielded her authority like a scalpel and wore it like armor. It made Hogwarts, Harry's favorite place in the world to be, a living hell. It was to the point that he would almost rather be at the Dursleys then at school.

And that thought is what pushed him to do as he was doing now. He spoke at length with Ron and Hermione during their last Hogsmead weekend just before winter break.

Ron stared into Harry's eyes. His own were quivering with unshed tears. “You should, Harry.”

Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand. “She's out to get you. You know that.” She shook her head. “You won't be safe as long as she's here.”

“But Moody said that…” Harry swallowed. He wasn't sure what he was able to tell them and what he wasn't. He decided to go for broke. “He said something about getting rid of her soon.”

Ron shook his head in response. “Who knows how long that'll take?”

Harry had no answer for that. When the Order of the Phoenix as a whole was concerned, the wheels seemed to move incredibly slowly. “I don't know how long I'll be gone for.”

“As long as it takes,” Ron said, sadly. “I'm not sure where you're going…” As Harry began to speak, Ron held his hand up. “We don't want to know. If we don't know, we can't tell anyone. Even if they torture us, we can't give you up.” Hermione nodded her agreement.

What bothered Harry the most about Ron's statement was that the boy sounded as if being tortured for information was something he  _expected_  to happen. That didn't sit well with the boy who lived. Not one damn bit. “But what about Dumbledore's Army?” Harry asked. “Who's going to teach them spells when I'm gone?”

“I will,” Hermione said, nodding. “Ron and I have already talked about that. The others are alright with it. They also think you should go.”

Harry was beside himself. He felt warm that all of his friends agreed to stay and face the ire that would surely rain down on them from Umbridge when Harry failed to return from Christmas break. The Ministry of Magic was far reaching…but only on the islands. Once he got to where he was going, their influence was all but nonexistent. He'd be beyond their reach. But so too would his friends be beyond his ability to help them.

“Don't worry so,” Hermione said to him. “We'll manage. You may be Harry Potter,” She gave him a smile. “But you aren't the center of the universe.”

To anyone else, her words might have been insulting. But to Harry, they were much needed and much appreciated. “Thanks, Hermione,” He said, pulling her in for a hug.

“So, when are you leaving?” Ron asked.

“Lupin said it might take a day or two to confirm our… _plans_. So maybe a day or two after the break starts.” Harry said. “We're emptying my vault at Gringott's and putting it into a muggle bank. That takes time, he said.”

“That's a lot of money,” Ron said. “How much did he say you were going to end up with?”

Harry shrugged. “He said I could more likely as not move into a cottage and buy Greenland.”

Ron and Hermione both scrunched up their noses. “Why would you want to?” She asked.

Ron snickered. “You'd never have to pay for ice again.”

Hermione tisked and swatted him on the arm. “Grow up.” He glared at her and rubbed his arm. When she wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at her. “We're going to miss you.”

“Make sure you write to us if you can,” Ron said.

“I'll try,” Harry said in return.

He looked out the window as the plane began taxiing away from the terminal. His heart was thudding in his chest. The surrounding countryside blanketed in winter white rolled by. He turned to Lupin to see the werewolf doing the same. “I don't think I've ever asked,” Harry said. “Have you ever flown?”

“Not in a plane, no,” Remus said. “This is my first time as well.”

“It's exciting.” The boy said. “It amazes me that muggles can build such things. I mean, I knew they could. They've had planes such as this for a century, but it's still amazing.” He looked around. Remus grinned at the boy's expression. He was downplaying his own excitement, but he was no less so than his young charge.

The plane slowly gained speed and finally lifted into the air. Harry had his face pressed to the window, watching as the snow covered ground dropped away beneath them. He could hear the massive engines howling as the gargantuan aircraft ascended.

All of London Heathrow International Airport spread out for him to see. Then he could see the entirety of central London, inside what was dubbed the North Circular. Soon, that gave way to the whole of London and the surrounding areas. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have been able to pick out Surry and Little Whinging.

A mere ninety minutes saw them leaving behind the island of Great Britain and soaring out over the Atlantic Ocean. Harry continued to watch behind them until he could no longer see land. Below nothing but the beautiful blue-green sea greeted him. He sat back in his seat and sighed heavily. He was on his way. He turned to look at Remus. The man turned and regarded him with a warm smile.

During the flight, Harry took advantage of all of the in-flight amenities. The roasted red snapper with capers was delicious. The tiramisu was likewise tasty and he downed more soda than he'd ever had in his life. He was provided with a pair of headphones and listened to a wide array of music as the hours slipped by. He did stretch out on the seat, once having found the controls and reclined it to nearly flat.

He was still asleep when he felt Remus gingerly shake him. “Harry? Harry? We're nearly there, lad. Time to wake up.”

He opened his eyes to see that they were again over land. He returned his seat to its original position and again stared out the window. “Where are we?” He asked, groggily.

Remus grinned and pointed to the large hill. “Where do you think we are?”

Harry turned and saw the massive HOLLYWOOD letters on the hillside. “We're there,” He said, happily. “I've dreamed of this place.”

“We're picking up a car and finishing the last leg of the journey on the road,” Remus said. “I've got to admit, I've never driven on American roads before. Good thing I studied the driving manual for this countries thoroughfares.”

“I hear they drive on the wrong side of the road here,” Harry said. “And they go a lot faster.”

“We'll find out,” Remus said. “Now buckle up. We'll be landing soon.”

The landing and deboarding process were a bit of a hassle, but the pair made it off the plane and into the terminal. Remus pulled out the papers that he'd been given. He had quite a bit that he had to tell Harry. Now that they were far from prying eyes, he could reveal to Harry everything that had happened within the past few weeks. He felt bad for having to keep the boy in the dark, but it was necessary.

“This way, Harry,” Remus said, nodding. He headed out of the terminal toward the large long term parking structure.

Harry followed behind him closely. He longed to be able to stand and take it all in, but his chaperone seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. As soon as they stepped out into the afternoon air, they were assaulted by the warmth. Harry began to sweat almost immediately. Dressed as he was in his blue jeans, long sleeve sweater – a Christmas gift from Molly Weasley – and heavy jacket, the heat was downright oppressive. He quickly shed his jacket, but that did little to help him. “It's bloody hot out here.”

“I should have warned you about that,” Remus said. He was bedecked in brown slacks, a dark tan button down long sleeve shirt and a sweater-jacket. If the heat bothered him, he showed absolutely no sign of it. “Come on. Once we get into our car, it should be better.”

The pair weaved through the people, doing their best not to bump into anyone. They gave polite offerings of “Excuse us.” And “Pardon me.” As they trekked along.

Several minutes found them inside the parking structure. Remus matched up the floor number with the information on his paperwork. He then began searching out the spot number. “I have no idea what type of transport Sirius acquired for us,” Remus said. “He said it was something quintessentially American. Something that would fit in.” He stopped as he looked at the parking spot, to his paperwork and back again. “Surely not,” He said, his eyebrow raised.

“What is it?” Harry asked. He had to admit, the automobile was very striking. It was large, as most American cars he'd seen seemed to be. Its glossy navy blue paint glinted in the sunlight. Its crisp white convertible top was a startling contrast to the darkness of the body. The badge on the front of the car had three letters; G-T-O. A small red emblem was tacked to the hood. It appeared almost as a red V.

Remus didn't have an answer for the boy. “I'm not entirely sure,” He said, shaking his head. He moved around to the back of the car and, per the instructions he was sent, reached up under the bumper, finding a small metal box with a magnet on one side. He pulled it free and rose, sliding the case open. Inside was a ring with two keys. He used one of them and opened the boot. It was carpeted in black. He set his bag down and motioned for Harry to do the same. He dropped the boot lid and moved to the driver side.

The pair then opened the doors and climbed in. “It is quite comfortable,” He said, sliding easily into the bucket seats.

Harry looked about and found the glove compartment. He pulled it open and found an envelope within. “Here,” He said, handing it to Lupin.

Lupin had seen registration papers for cars before. He flipped through them and found what he was looking for. “Year; 1967. Make; Pontiac. Model; G-T-O.” He furrowed his brow. “I have no idea what that is.” He read a little further. “Oh, good lord, Sirius.”

“What?” Harry asked, curiously. “What is it?”

“Listen to this. Powerplant; 6.5 liter V-8. Output; 370 horsepower.” He looked at Harry. “That's rather unnecessary,” Lupin said, shaking his head.

“I don't really know what any of that means,” Harry said.

“It means that Sirius' idea of a car that's quintessentially American is a bloody muscle car.” Remus put the papers back in the envelope and handed them back to Harry. “I'm going to slap the fur off of him when I see him again,” He said, angrily.

He put the key into the ignition and turned it. The huge motor immediately rumbled to life. “Good god,” He said, feeling the vibration. “I hope this is normal.”

Harry was just grinning. “I think it sounds rather good to be honest.”

Remus looked at him and sighed. “It does have a certain dangerous quality to it, doesn't it?” He pulled out of the parking spot, careful to look about as he did so. He'd driven quite a bit in Britain, but he was expecting American roads to be more dangerous, more tightly jammed and just… _more_.

With caution, he moved through the parking structure to the exit gate. He pulled the ticket from the window and slid it into the machine. He then pulled the required cash from his billfold and put it into the slot. It was a rather painless affair and soon he was free and out onto the road.

Despite the car's tremendous size, he had to admit that it was actually quite responsive. He looked around and found the controls for the roof. After a bit of finagling, the ragtop slid back, opening the car up to the warm California sun. “This definitely beats London winters,” He said, grinning.

Harry nodded. “It really does.” He had pulled his sweater off and was sitting in naught save a white tank top. Remus had removed his jacket and opened a couple of the buttons on his shirt. He also rolled the sleeves up.

He was also quite surprised to find that – despite what he believed – the roads weren't that bad. Traffic through Los Angeles was really no worse than in London on a busy morning. The car was comfortable and seemed to handle the streets rather well. He was surprised to see a few cars that he actually recognized. He saw Lamborghinis, Ferraris, and Jaguars aplenty. He even recognized the BMW badges that he saw. He wasn't completely familiar with their entire catalog of cars, but he knew the basic designs when he saw them.

With that said, he also saw more American cars that were along the lines of what he was driving at present. It seemed America loved performance cars, regardless of the car's age.

Remus followed the directions he'd been given and immediately got onto the Interstate 405. This, he followed until he reached Interstate 10. All the while, he was astonished with the speed limits. In Britain, the best one could hope to reach was fifty-five miles an hour. Granted, the speed limit was the same, more or less on English motorways, but with traffic, consistent road closures, and roadworks being what they were, one was lucky if they ever reached such speeds. As he reached Interstate 10, he was driving at seventy miles an hour…and  _was getting passed_! “Bloody hell,” He said as a huge eighteen wheeler hurtled past him. “Where's the bloody fire?”

Harry was enjoying the madness of it all. The huge engine in the car was roaring as they drove along. He reached forward and turned the radio on, flipping through the stations. It was obvious that the radio and a lot of the instruments on the dashboard had been updated; as the digital display on the radio alluded to. He settled on 95.5 as the sound of hard electric guitar burst from the speakers. He looked to Remus, who simply stared back at him with a smile before turning his eyes to the road.

Harry leaned back and let the music play. He listened and began bobbing his head with the beat as he enjoyed the sounds of  _Pour Some Sugar On Me_  by Def Leppard.

After about twenty minutes, Remus pulled off of Interstate 10 and got onto Interstate 15. “According to my directions, this motorway will take us all the way to Las Vegas,” He said looking at Harry.

The boy nodded and settled back in his seat. “How long do we have?”

Remus looked at his speedometer. “About three and a half hours at this speed,” He said, looking back to the road. “I can't get past how fast you're allowed to drive in this country.”

“The motorways are a fair bit wider,” Harry said, looking about.

Remus sighed and leaned forward, turning the radio off. “There are some things I need to tell you.”

Harry looked over at him. “What things?”

“You wondered why Sirius wasn't with us when we left?” As Harry nodded, Remus bit his lip. “That's because, according to the wizarding community, he's dead.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Sirius is dead?”

“As I said, according to the wizarding community. The Ministry of Magic in particular. That's why Moody, Sirius and I haven't been able to get back to you or owl you. We've been busy orchestrating his death. He's not  _actually_  dead, but he is in a rather bad way.” He saw Harry's concern and shook his head. “Don't worry, he's fine. He's just resting up.”

“Where?” Harry asked.

“He's currently at the Weasleys. Molly wasn't exactly happy about it, but she believed that, for your sake, it was for the best.”

“So…when is he coming?” Harry asked, curiously.

“A few weeks. Two months at the latest.” Remus said. “He's anxious to be reunited.”

“So everyone thinks he's dead?”

“For the most part, yes.” Remus offered. “But that also means his Will has been enacted. Upon his death, as your godfather, he wished you to be free to make your own choices. You're being emancipated. Moody is currently acting as his spokesman. The paperwork is being finalized, but I have it on good authority that it's been granted. And, given the relations between England and America, it should stand over here just as well.”

Harry didn't know what to say to that. To know that he was free to do as he wanted…he was ecstatic. He didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He didn't have to put up with Draco's constant ribbing. He didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. He desperately wanted to, but not with Umbridge stalking the halls. He desperately wondered what Moody and the Order were planning for the toad-woman, but he didn't dare ask. “What does this mean for me?”

“It means whatever you want it to mean,” Remus said to him. “Your life is yours now. Sirius is still alive, but according to the law, he's not. He's going to be assuming a different name when he meets us here. After that, well…the choice is yours.”

Harry was beside himself. He didn't know what to think. He was happy, there was no denying that. But he was also…he wasn't sure. He was sad that Sirius had gotten hurt, but was overjoyed that the man was alive and on the mend. Soon he and Sirius would be together.

That was all that mattered, in the grand scheme of things. He sat back in his seat and watched the countryside race by. The clear blue sky reflected his soaring spirits.

Life at this moment for Harry Potter was as good as it had ever been.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sighed heavily as he carried the large manila envelope along with the rest of the mail up to the apartment that he and Harry had been sharing the past two weeks. The flat was incredibly spacious, at least as far as either of them were concerned.

Harry was also very thrilled when Remus offered to give him the master bedroom, complete with his own bathroom. Harry jokingly stated that he could put a cot in the walk-in closet and it would still be roomier than what he initially had at the Dursleys. While Harry thought the statement funny, Remus didn't. It just made him want to take the matter up with Mr. Dursley. Preferably in a dark alley with no witnesses.

He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. Harry sat on the sofa flipping through the near endless amount of channels on offer with the cable system. The boy was living it up. He stayed up long into the night and was up early only to sit in front of the television. Remus understood this, he really did. Harry had never been given  _any_  real freedoms before. Just the joy of being able to watch what he wanted was…it was a godsend to the boy.

Remus did find it entertaining that more often than not, Harry fell to a few select networks. He was a huge fan of the suite of Discovery Channels. He also frequented the news stations. He took the large manila envelope, addressed to Harry, and offered it to him. “This arrived for you.” He said, forcing a smile. “It's from Sirius.”

“What is it?” Harry asked. Remus just continued to smile at him. He set the remote down and opened the envelope. Inside was a thick packet of papers. He sat back and read through them all. It was all of his information regarding his emancipation and his bank statements; which revealed that he was very,  _very_  wealthy. Even by American standards, Harry could live an incredibly lavish lifestyle and never have to worry about money for the rest of his days. Lastly there was what appeared to be a Nevada state identification card and a folded letter. According to the date of birth on the card, he'd turned twenty one a month ago. He furrowed his brow and looked at Remus. “I'm not twenty one.”

“Trust me, I know.” He said. “Read the letter.”

Harry put everything down and unfolded the sheet of paper. “Dear Harry. I hope this finds you well. I'm mending with each and every day and should be able to be with you soon. I am sorry that we had to keep what we were doing a secret, but given all the attention on both you and I, discretion was called for. The less that knew our plans, the better. For that, I do apologize. It is my hope that you understand and can forgive. I hope Moony isn't giving you too much grief. You are probably wondering what the identification card is for. The way I see it, you are in Las Vegas. You should be able to enjoy yourself. The card is enchanted with a simple charm, courtesy of Professor Flitwick. While carrying it, you appear to any who view you to be the man on the photo of the card itself. Be careful not to lose it or drop it. Its magic only functions if you have it on your person.” He looked at the ID again. The photo was indeed of him, but several years older. He had a hint of scruff, darker eyes and a bit more stylish glasses. But for the most part, he looked the same. He went on reading. “This is your time, Harry. You and Moony owe it to yourselves to have some fun. Las Vegas is a town of dreams. Go and make yours. I'll be with you soon. Love, Padfoot.” Harry again peered at the ID card.

“Leave it to Pads to send you a magical fake identification.” Remus said.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Harry asked looking at Lupin.

“What do you know of Las Vegas, Harry?” He asked.

“I know that the original Crime Scene Investigation series takes place here.” Harry said. “I've been watching reruns. It's quite interesting. And according to what I've read, more money exchanges hands here than at the Federal Reserve.”

“Have you ever been to a casino?” Remus asked. Harry shook his head. “Then tonight, we should do as Sirius said and hit the town. Since you've got the ID, you might as well use it.”

Harry stared at the card. He looked to Remus. “Does it work?”

The werewolf gave him a wide grin. “I dare say so.” He said, noticing the difference. “Time to have a spot of fun.”

The pair dressed for an evening on the strip. Remus decided on a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt and a black leather vest. He finished the ensemble with a pair of black dress shoes.

Harry settled on something a bit more age appropriate. He wore a comfortable pair of jeans, a black t-shirt with a pocket and a light navy blue overshirt. He also wore a pair of black combat boots.

The boys forwent driving and called a cab. As they climbed in, Remus leaned forward. “If we wanted a good casino, where would we go?” He asked the driver.

The man pulled away from the apartment and looked at him in the rear view. “Depends on how high of stakes you're looking for.”

Remus looked to Harry. The boy shrugged and nodded. “We've got money to burn.” Lupin said, smiling.

“I've been to Bellagio a few times.” The driver said. “If you're lookin' for the big time, it's as good as any.”

“To the Bellagio then, my good man.” Remus said, grinning.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the extremely audacious hotel and casino. “Bloody hell.” Harry said as they approached the massive structure. The fountains in the front of the building flowed in a carefully choreographed display. It was a fantastic visual. “Is it magic?”

The cab driver laughed outright. “No, it ain't magic. It's computer timed plumbing.”

“It's incredible.” Harry said, whimsically.

“Yeah, you're definitely tourists.” He said. He pulled to the front of the building and turned in his seat. “You boys want some advice?” As they both nodded, he continued. “They call this 'Sin City' for a reason. There's probably nothing you can't find in this town. With that said, be careful. If you act like tourists, it's going make you targets. So keep your heads down and make sure you don't tell anyone that you're new. And make sure you keep a close watch on your wallets. There are pick-pockets and con artists all over the place. The city is thick with 'em.”

Remus and Harry both nodded. “Our thanks.” The elder wizard said, appreciative.

“And if a girl asks either of you if you're 'looking for date?', tell them no. Chances are they're hookers and that shit can get you in trouble.”

Harry looked at Remus. “Hooker?”

“Prostitute.” Remus offered. “Thank you for the advice, good sir.” He pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of his billfold. “For your time and for the advice.”

Given that the meter only read forty three dollars and change, it was a hell of a tip. “Thanks a bunch. Have fun. And make sure you hit the Buffet. It's the best bang for your buck and the food is top shelf.”

“Again, you have our thanks.” Harry said, happily. “You have a good night.”

“Later.” The cabbie said as the pair exited. He reset the meter and pulled away, heading for his next fare.

The pair stayed close to each other as they moved inside. They were both stricken speechless as they looked about. “Oh my…” “Lord.” Harry and Remus said, respectively.

“I've never seen anything like this.” Harry said, dumbfounded. Every single surface and space within the massive lobby was a testament to excess. Men moved about clad in everything from shorts, t-shirts and sandals to tuxedos. Women ran the gamut from skimpy skirts, bikini tops and flip flops to evening gowns that looked as expensive as the car they owned.

Remus, for his part was feeling the exact same way. “Look at your watch, Harry.” As the boy did so, he peered at his. “It's currently ten minutes after six. We are to meet at the bar at ten o'clock, alright?”

Harry looked over and frowned. “Which bar?” He could see several to choose from.

“The Sports bar, there.” Remus said. He wasn't exactly a fan of the snootier places on offer. The Sports and Book area seemed better for their rendezvous.

“Alright.” Harry said, nodding.

“I strongly suggest staying away from card games. Blackjack is simple enough…”

“I know how to play Blackjack.” Harry said. “Hermione taught me.”

“Good. That's good. She's a bright girl and would have taught you properly. I suggest steering clear of poker. Slot machines are okay, roulette is fine. Just stick with those two activities and you should be alright. But be careful how much you bet. And no magic.” He pointed to the sparkling round globes set into the ceiling everywhere. “Those are cameras. They're watching everything you do. So be discreet.”

“No magic.” Harry said, nodding. “I understand.”

Remus gave him a hug. “Have fun, Harry. Remember, ten o'clock.” Harry again nodded. He watched Remus make his way into the throng of people. Harry followed suit, stepping into the sea of patrons.

“Would you like something to drink?” A rather good looking girl with a white blouse, black apron and black skirt asked him. She had a very friendly smile on her face.

“Um…sure.” He said. “What do you suggest?”

“How about a nice scotch on the rocks?” She asked him. “We've got Springbank.”

Harry wasn't sure what that was, but nodded anyway. “That sounds nice. If um…I'm kind of new here and haven't gambled before. How do I get started?”

She shook her head. “It's no problem. Lot of new faces come through here. If you want table games like cards and roulette, you want to go to that window…” She pointed across the lobby. “And buy chips for the tables. Slots are fairly simple. You can use cash for most of those. Or you can purchase a play card for the higher end machines. The machines for the cards are located along the walls every so often.” She pointed one out. “They look like that. The sky's the limit as far as money goes.”

“Do people win a lot?” Harry asked her.

“Depends on how lucky you are. I've seen a few high rollers take home the goods. Guy won a hair over a million bucks in here a couple days ago playing the big time slots.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Harry said. “I'm going to try that roulette game over there. If you'd bring my drink there I'd appreciate it.”

“No problem.” She said. “Have fun and good luck.” She then moved off to get his beverage.

Harry did as she suggested and went over to the payout window. “I'd like to get some chips, please.” He said to the man behind the desk.

“How much?” He asked, absently.

Harry didn't have an answer. “Um…” He said. “How much should I get?”

The guy shrugged. “That's up to you, sir.” He bit his lip and cocked his head. “What kind of car do you drive?”

“I don't drive. But I do own a car. It's a 1967 Pontiac GTO cabriolet.”

The man furrowed his brow. “That's a convertible, right?” At Harry's nod, he again bit his lip. “How many miles does it have on it?”

“A little less than two thousand. It's all original from what the paperwork says.”

He nodded. “In that case, ten thousand dollars seems about right for you. It'll let you have some decent fun without you losing your ass.”

Harry shrugged and nodded. “That sounds fine.” Given how much money had available to him, he could have asked for a hundred times that and still not put a noticeable dent in his finances.

The man pointed to the debit machine and waited as Harry entered his information. He then pulled the select chips out, put them into a carryall and slid them across the counter. “There you are, sir. Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Harry said, taking the carrying case with him. He turned and headed for the roulette table. It was one of the few games he was familiar with. He approached the table and set his chips down on the edge.

“Your drink, sir?” The waitress said, offering him his scotch.

He took it and nodded. “Thank you.” He said, happily. He pulled his own wallet out and offered her a fifty dollar bill. “Here you are.”

She gave him a smile. “Thank you. Have a good time.” She took her tray and disappeared into the crowd. He turned his attention back to the game and patiently watched the woman behind the table work. He stared at her hands as she spun the wheel and tossed the small silver sphere.

After a few minutes, Harry could see the pattern. Given the speed the table turned at and the rate the ball rolled about, he could begin predicting where it would land. He saw where the wheel currently stood and smiled. He pulled out half of his chips and set them down on seventeen. “Five thousand on seventeen.” He said when it was his turn.

The woman spun the wheel and tossed the silver metal globe. Harry watched it intently. He could see that he was right on the money. After several minutes of rolling, the ball clicked into the number seventeen as the wheel slowed to a stop. “Winner, number seventeen.” The dealer said, looking at Harry. “Nice work, sir.”

Harry took the massive stack of chips. He quickly totted them up and saw that he'd won a hundred and seventy five thousand dollars. He took one of the chips and pushed it toward her. “Thank you.” He said, happily.

She smiled at him and took the chip, sliding it into her pocket.

Harry again studied the location of the wheel. He took his current winnings and pushed them all onto number four. “One hundred and seventy four thousand on four.” He said to the woman.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” She asked him.

He nodded. “Las Vegas is a gambling town, right? What is it Americans say? Go big or go home.”

The rest of the people at the table nodded and clapped him on the back.

She went ahead and spun the wheel again, tossing the ball. Harry watched as the wheel spun and the ball rolled. He could see that, once again, he was as precise as ever. It was a simple game of inertia and force. The wheel's turning velocity was a constant, as was the ball's rolling speed. Mathematics, something Harry was fairly adept at, filled in the rest. Thus he wasn't surprised when, as he predicted, the ball dropped into the number four slot as the wheel slowed to a stop. Everyone at the table stared at him as the dealer looked at him incredulously. “Winner. Number four.” Her voice belied her shock.

Harry grinned widely. “Thank you.” He said. He slid another thousand dollar chip to her. “I'll take my winnings and go, if that's alright.”

“Just a moment.” The woman said. She pushed a button under the edge of the table. A red flashing light shined over the station.

“What's going on?” Harry asked, nervously.

“It's merely formality, sir.” She said, disarmingly.

“She's calling the pit boss.” A man said, stepping up beside Harry. “He and a couple of security boys are just gonna escort you to the payout window. You just busted the house, man. Six million bucks is a lot of cash.” He clapped Harry on the back. “Nice work, man.”

Harry smiled at him. He turned to see a large man with a charcoal gray suit and a bald shiny head moving toward him. He was flanked by two others, a man with thick black hair and serious eyes and a woman with close cropped blonde hair and a rather solid build. He was clad in a pair of dark slacks, black button down shirt and a black blazer. She was sporting a white button down shirt, showing a hint of cleavage and likewise had on a black jacket. She also had a short black skirt on with black hose and a pair of black strappy stiletto heels. Harry looked into her soft blue eyes and found himself captivated.

“If you'd like to come with us, sir.” The bald man said, motioning Harry to follow.

“You're not going to take me into a back room and, I don't know, break my legs or something, are you?” Harry asked. He was trying to sound humorous, but in truth he was rather nervous.

“How'd you guess?” The man said, trying not to smile. “No. We're actually going to escort you to the pay window to allow you to cash out.”

“I have to leave?” Harry asked, sadly.

“Absolutely not.” The Pit Boss said, shaking his head. “In truth, we'd love you to stay. I'm authorized to offer you a free suite with all the trimmings. A gift from the Bellagio for your luck.”

“Sir?” The blonde said, moving up to Harry. “You forgot your drink.” She offered the glass to him.

“Thank you.” Harry said. He downed the drink quickly. He grimaced and set the now empty glass on a table as they passed.

Harry realized as he filled out paperwork and talked to the payout agent, that he had nothing to worry about. His winnings were transferred to his bank account and was available in minutes.

The hotel bent over backward for him, offering him a Salone Suite, complete with a view of the strip. He had unlimited access to the room service menu, all expenses paid for two nights.

Feeling hungry, Harry decided to do as the cab driver suggested and hit the buffet. He was shocked as he saw the food on offer. He ate his fill and thought about doing a bit more gambling. He decided to stay away from the table games, not wanting to garner any more attention.

Instead he moved to the slot machines. He pulled up a chair, looking over at the beautiful blue car. Harry had watched enough television to know that it was a newer Mustang. The nameplate was legendary in the automotive industry. In the white stripe along the bottom of the side the letter and number combination GT500 was displayed. The car glittered in the lights of the casino. Being fifteen and a half years of age, Harry was able to get his driver's license. He smiled and settled in. If he hit just right, he'd be able to win the magnificent modern day muscle car. How proud would Sirius be of him if he was able to take his godfather for a drive in such a wonderful machine?

He dropped his coins and began playing. If he wanted, he could have simply purchased a car, but this just seemed more… _enjoyable_. He popped in coin after coin. He could see patterns in the way the machine turned, but realized quickly that even the patterns seemed to come in a random fashion.

Unlike the table games, which were all equal parts luck and skill, a slot machine was mostly about luck. Remus had explained that slot machines were just that. Machines. They didn't care what you won, how much you bet or how much was paid out to the person before you. It was all about the current spin, not the next or the previous.

So Harry simply sat and played. He was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered. After about an hour or so of playing, he began to feel uneasy. He looked around, curiously. His eyes fell onto the form of the blonde security guard. She was standing with her arms crossed over her ample chest, watching him. The thickness of her biceps and shoulders were threatening the weave of her smoking jacket.

As he looked at her face, he could see that she wasn't giving him the evil eye. She was just…looking at him. Her expression was calm and appraising. If he didn't know better, he would believe she was checking him out. He blushed and turned back to the game, doing his best to ignore the pretty woman.

But try as he might, he couldn't get her off of his mind. He longed to abandon the game he was playing and talk to her. He was fairly certain she'd be interesting to speak with. He turned to see if she was still staring at him. He was saddened to see that she'd gone. He sighed and went back to the slot machine. He absently tossed a coin in and pulled the lever.

Suddenly sirens went off and a rotating red light began turning above the machine. He chuckled and shook his head.

Again the Pit Boss and his cronies came up to him. People congratulated him as he walked past. He learned that he had to pay for the licensing and taxes for the car, but beyond that, it was his free and clear. The Hotel management graciously offered to have it parked in the garage under his room number for his stay.

He accepted and decided that he was done with gambling for the night. Having won over six million dollars and a near as makes no difference sixty thousand dollar muscle car was enough for him. He went into the Sports bar at just after eight thirty and settled in, waiting for Remus.

He watched the large screen above the bar. The current action seemed to be a Mixed Martial Arts event taking place down the street at the MGM Grand. He had no idea who the competitors were. He also found the fights to be somewhat… _boring_. He knew that there was technical science to the contests, but to him it looked like two schoolyard bullies fighting. They were just rolling around on the ground, trying to punch each other.

He ordered another scotch and waited.

“This seat taken?” He heard a warm, somewhat gravelly voice ask.

He turned to see the blonde standing beside the chair next to him. He rose to his feet and moved over, pulling it out for her. “Not at all.”

She smiled and sat down. She waited as he slid the chair in for her. “You're a serious gentleman. You guys are dying breed.”

“I try to be.” Harry said. He sat back down. His palms began to sweat. “Can I um…can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.” She said to him. She cocked her head. “You did pretty damn well tonight. I've never seen anyone crush a roulette table like that.” Harry motioned a waitress over. He then looked at the blonde. “Jack Daniels, straight up.”

Harry couldn't help but grimace a touch. He'd heard stories of Jack Daniels whiskey. It was said to be some of the most potent whiskey around. “So…why have you been following me?”

“Fifty, fifty.” She said, leaning back in her chair. “It's part of my job.” She gave him a wink. “And because you're cute as hell.”

Harry immediately began sweating profusely. He'd never,  _ever_  had this kind of attention from women before. Yes, Ginny was a bit sweet on him. As was Luna to a degree, but they were girls. This was a bonafide  _woman_. And she was drop dead gorgeous. “Um…thanks, I guess.”

She chuckled and took a sip of her newly arrived drink. “You don't talk to women much, do you?”

“No. Or, rather, at all.” He said, nervously.

“Well, let me give you a few pointers, Britain.” She leaned forward. “First, look a girl in the eye. She likes to think that she's the most important thing to you at the moment. Second…” She offered her hand. “You introduce yourself.”

He swallowed and took her hand, gently brushing his lips across the back of it. “My name is Harry.”

“Karen.” She said, grinning. “And you lay the smooth on any thicker, I'm just gonna drag you to your room and let nature take its course.”

“That would probably be me fainting.” Harry said, under his breath.

“I wouldn't let that happen, believe me.” Karen said, laughing.

Harry, not knowing what else to say or do, downed his drink and immediately ordered another. This he also slugged. He began feeling the world start to spin, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant situation.

“Best go easy on that stuff, studly. It's pretty potent in large quantities.”

Harry nodded and took his next drink a bit more gingerly. Things were a little fuzzy, but he knew he was feeling pretty good.

Karen, for her part finished her Jack and ordered another. After a half dozen or so, she began feeling a buzz. Given her rather unique condition, she could hold her alcohol quite well.

Harry's night became little save a haze of activity. Certain things stood out. Racing the Vegas strip in a blue muscle car, the blonde and him facing each other with smiles on their faces and… _Elvis_?

The welcoming arms of unconsciousness finally claimed him. He remembered that he was…happy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke with the sunlight blinding him. His head felt like it was on the verge of splitting like an overripe melon. He snapped his eyes closed and rolled over. “Oh, my head.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and massaged his temples. He dared to open his eyes and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. His stomach was doing cartwheels and his head throbbed, but the pain was slowly starting to subside.

It took him a moment to realize where he was. He struggled to remember the events of the night before. He'd won huge at the roulette wheel and a really high-end American muscle car at the slots. He remembered a really pretty blonde having drinks with him. “What was her name?” He asked himself. He couldn't seem to remember.

He groaned and closed his eyes, just rubbing his temples. He paused when he heard the shower running. He looked around and saw clothing strewn about the floor. It was then that he realized he was naked. The clothes were an amalgamation, it seemed. He could see his t-shirt and jeans on the floor. His navy blue over shirt was hanging on the back of the chair. But his weren't the only garments to have made it onto the carpet.

He recognized the white button down shirt, the black skirt and the black blazer, which was likewise hanging from a chair. He did  _not_ , however, recognize the black lace bra and matching panties that rested among the rest of the clothes. A pair of black pantyhose hung on the foot of the bed. “Oh dear,” He said, sadly. He rubbed his face in his hands and stopped. Slowly he pulled his hands back and noticed something rather startling. On his left hand, upon his third finger…

Was a beautiful gold wedding ring. He was shocked beyond words. He just stared at the golden band. It caught the sunlight and glittered as only pure gold could. Suddenly, he was filled with dread. He desperately tried to remember what happened last night. At any moment a woman – at least he desperately _hoped_ it was a woman – was going to emerge from the shower and he had absolutely no idea who she was. He remembered the blonde from last night being rather…  _built_  as the Americans would be wont to say. If he found himself on her bad side, well… He desperately wished  _not_  to be at pretty much all costs. She had the look of a woman, if memory served, not to be trifled with. He'd rather face down Umbridge and her blood quill.

The shower stopped. Harry's fear mounted as he fought to remember. He closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate. Flashes and what seemed like blurry images are all that greeted him. They told him nothing he hadn't already divined for himself.

The bathroom door opening stole his attention. He kept his eyes shut. He steadied his breathing and focused.

“Hey, baby.” He heard her voice. “You're awake. You feelin' okay?”

He swallowed and turned to regard her. His jaw nearly hit the floor. He thought she was gorgeous when he'd seen her in the casino last night for the first time. But now, she stood naked as could be in his room offering him a soft, loving smile. His eyes trailed down her body. She was  _thick_. Every part of her rippled with muscle as she moved. Her legs were long and corded. Her skin looked smooth and supple. His eyes rose back to her chest. She was _incredibly_ busty. He then got to her eyes. Pools of sapphire stared at him as she dried her golden hair.

She finished and tossed the towel into the bathroom hamper. “Good morning,” She said, moving over to straddle his lap. She took gentle hold of his cheeks and pressed her soft lips to his. The dread in his stomach took on a completely different feel as she ran her tongue over his mouth. His hands eased about her waist as she kissed him lovingly and passionately. He closed his eyes and offered a soft whimpering moan at the contact. He could feel himself grow quite excited as her naked breasts pressed into his toned, yet narrow chest. “Somebody’s awake,” She said, her husky voice suddenly thick with need. Harry was completely beside himself as she reached down and guided him into her. She let out a lusty moan. “Oh, that’s nice,” She said as she then rested her hands upon his shoulders and began rocking against him.

He bit his lip and threw his head back. “Oh, god,” He said, barely able to breathe. Harry had no idea the woman’s name, but he couldn’t deny that he, at this moment in time, didn’t give one solitary damn. She took his hands and pulled them about, resting them upon her naked bottom. He squeezed hard. Her muscles were like rolled steel. She was solid and soft all at the same time. _And she’s mine_ , he thought happily. He was suddenly giddy.

She continued to ride him, enjoying the feel of him within. “Move with me, baby,” She said, resting her forehead on his. Harry understood and began thrusting his hips in time with her motion. “Yeah, like that.” She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, letting a long sensual moaning escape her lips. “I’m close,” She said moving a little faster. Her moans came faster and faster. “Don’t stop…don’t stop,”

Harry gripped her bottom harder. He drove upward with more force.

“Fuck!” She growled out, leaning her head down upon his shoulder. She began to shudder violently. “Oh, Harry,” She trembled in his arms.

She tightened very, _very_ snugly about him. He had to grimace as felt her constrict. It was almost painful, but he couldn’t deny how joyous it felt. It was enough to bring him. “Ah…” He grunted as he released.

“God _damn_ ,” She said, her voice now soft and lilting. She drew back and stared into his eyes. “Where we _you_ last night?” She asked, grinning. She leaned in and kissed him. “Good morning to _me_.”

“I um…” He bit his lip, sheepishly. “I'm sorry,” He said, shaking his head. “I'm so dreadfully sorry, but,” He felt a sob work its way up. “I don't know who you are.”

She gave him a disarming smile and pulled him in for a hug. “It's alright, baby. You were pretty out of it last night.” She rose to her feet, pulling free of him. “God,” She said with a shudder. She stepped back and pulled the chair over, taking a seat. “Let's start at the beginning, shall we?” She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. “What do you remember?”

“I won a lot of money at the roulette table. You and the pit boss escorted me to collect my winnings. Then I won a car at the slot machine.”

She bit her lip. “Yeah…” She reached back and rubbed the back of her neck. “We got a speeding ticket in that last night. Doing a buck five down the strip. Sorry.”

He shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. “I don't care about that. I'm a billionaire.”

“You mean millionaire. You won six…”

“I was rich before I ever came to Las Vegas,” Harry said, off hand. “Wealthy parents.”

“That’s good to know,” She said, smiling. “I’m rich, too. Good to know we’ll never have to worry about money. You remember anything else?”

“I remember you coming into the bar and having drinks with me,” He then shook his head. “I don't really remember anything after that. Just some random images.”

“Then let me fill in the blanks,” She said to him. She took his left hand in hers. “We got married last night. By an Elvis Impersonator,” She interlaced her fingers with his. “I was a little buzzed, but I was mostly sober.”

“I was three sheets to the wind, but you knew what was happening?” Harry asked. “And you still married me?”

“I know, seems pretty spur of the moment. But last night you said some pretty charming shit. And all night long, even blitzed out of your gourd, you were still a perfect gentleman. You opened doors for me, you pulled out and pushed in my chairs, you even paid for all the drinks and food. And you did something last night that just got to me.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “What did I do?”

“Some guy started cutting lip on me. Even though I was with you, he started hitting on me. You looked pretty discouraged but didn’t say anything. You obviously didn’t wanna start trouble, which I kind of appreciated. After I told him I wasn’t interested, he got pushy. You told him to leave me be and he got in your face.” She chuckled. “He had a good half a foot on you, but you didn’t give a crap. You told him that you’d been hit harder by much, _much_ bigger and that at the end of the day, no matter how badly he beat you down, you’d still be the one with the most beautiful woman in the room on your arm and he would be with naught but his right hand and an adult film at best or a cheap, disease ridden prostitute at worst.” She laughed again. “That’s when he said you weren’t worth it and that I was probably packing a cock under my skirt because of all of this.” She flexed her arm. Harry could see the words bothered her. He was angry all over again at the man that said it. She saw his reaction and smiled. “That's pretty much what you looked like last night. You told the ass-hat that he had to apologize. When he didn't, you drilled him in the gut hard enough to make him puke. That's when you looked me in the eye and said that I never,  _ever_  deserved to be spoken to like that and apologized on behalf of gentleman everywhere.”

Harry finally gave a smile. It was definitely something he'd do and say. “I would so again if the situation presented itself. You deserve to be treated like a queen, not like a sideshow attraction.”

She cocked her head. “Now that you're sober and not looking through beer goggles…” She rose to her feet and flexed for him. “This doesn't bother you?”

He stared at her dumbfounded. “Are you daft? I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” He then bit his lip. “But, there is something that I should tell you.”

“You're not twenty-one. I know,” She said to him. He was stunned at the admission. “I know a glamor when I see one. I knew when I first saw you last night. Figure you're what? Seventeen or eighteen?”

He slowly shook his head. “I'm only fifteen and a half.”

Her face suddenly grew serious. “Are you shitting me?” She asked him. “You're only fifteen years old?” She dropped into the chair and buried her face in her hands. “Wonderful. I just committed child molestation.”

“It's alright.” Harry said, taking her hands in his. “I'm emancipated. I was free to marry you under my own volition. Granted, if the state of Nevada knew I was intoxicated they might take issue with our wedding, but,” He shook his head. “And besides that, did we…?” He swallowed. “Did we wait until _after_ we were married to…you know?”

“Have sex?” She asked him. He nodded. She did as well. “Yeah. We came back here and pretty much fell into bed together.”

Harry, being a male, needed to know. “Was I um,” He bit his lip. “Was I any… _good_?” Given that he knew pretty much nothing about sex and pleasing a partner, he was rather curious.

“No. Nowhere near as good as you were this morning.” She said, offering him a loving smile. “No, last night you sucked pretty bad. It was more than likely that you’re well, young as shit and were drunk as hell. No guy is good as sex when he’s plastered. Don’t give a shit what they say. But you had two things going for you. One; your dick. You got a pretty decent sized trouser snake. Two; you listened. You didn't assume you knew what the hell you were doing. Most guys think they're the shit when it comes to sex. You weren't like that. You asked what I liked and did your best to deliver. Was it the best I've ever had? No. Though this morning came _damn_ close. But I have had a hell of a lot worse. I got mine a couple of times.”

Harry was somewhat pleased by that.

“I guess now comes the honest question,” She said. “Given that we're both a damn sight soberer than we were last night…” She let out a long breath. “Do we wanna keep this going?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked her.

“Do we wanna stay married?” She asked. “I mean, you're fifteen and a half. That's pretty damn young to get hitched. You got a lot to time to burn before you should be making that kind of decision.”

Harry nodded. She was right. He was incredibly young. Granted, he'd had to mature rather quickly. Having a sadistic Dark Lord bent on world destruction dogging you for the past four years of your life has that affect on people. But as he looked at her, he could admit to himself, in all honesty, that he'd never,  _ever_  meet another woman like her. To be married to someone of her caliber was just, well, it wouldn't happen again. And though he might be young, Harry Potter was no fool. “Let me ask you a question,” He said. “Do you _want_ to get a divorce?”

She stared into his eyes. For long moments, she was content to do so. It was one of the things about Harry that attracted her to him. He was an open book to her. In those eyes, she could see that he would do everything in his power to make her happy. He would be the kind of man she desired, the kind of lover – eventually if their most recent bout of lovemaking was anything to go by – that she wanted and the kind of friend she needed. He would be her world if she let him. Knowing that, she had her answer. “No.”

He smiled at her. “Then I think it's time I take my lovely wife shopping, don't you?” He asked her. “I just realized something.” He bit his lip and looked on sadly. “I don't remember your name.”

“Karen.” She said, pulling him close. “Karen Potter.”

“Harry.” He said, kissing her on the lips. “Pleasure to meet you.” A sudden frantic knock sounded on the hotel room door. Harry suddenly groaned. “Oh, god. Professor Lupin.” He said, rising to his feet and rushing toward the door.

He was shocked as Karen appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. “You might wanna get dressed, first.”

He looked down at himself and nodded. “Right. Good idea.” He quickly pulled on his underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt.

Karen likewise put on her undergarments, skirt and shirt. She didn't bother with the hose. Harry opened the door to see Lupin standing, staring at him angrily. “I said we were to meet at the bar at ten. I waited there until midnight. What in the bloody hell happened to you?”

Harry bit his lip and turned to Karen. “Um…”

She stepped up and offered her hand. “I'm Karen.” She grinned. “Harry's wife.”

Remus took her hand. “It's a pleasure to did you say Harry's wife?”

She nodded. “We got married last night.”

“Um…” It was Remus' turn to be confused. He looked to Harry who was staring sheepishly at the ground.

Karen nudged him with her elbow. “Stop doing that. You're not a whipped dog.” She didn't see the raised eyebrow she received from Lupin.

Harry looked at her and nodded. “Sorry.” He said. He then looked to Lupin. “I got drunk and we ended up getting married. We talked this morning and decided that we'd like to make a go of it.”

“Aren't you a little –  _lot_  – young to be wed?” He turned to Karen. “You  _do_  know how old he actually is, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I knew he wasn't twenty-one the second I saw him. But I wasn't gonna rat him out.”

Remus was beside himself. “You have no idea if you can even stand each other.” He knelt in front of Harry. “Think about it, Harry. If you wanted to wed someone…” He looked at Karen. “Believe me, darling I take nothing away from you. You're very attractive.” He turned back to the boy. “Then you should let the relationship evolve over time. Besides that, wouldn't you want Padfoot to be here to see you married?”

Harry stared at the man. What he was saying made sense. He turned to look at Karen. “He does make a good point.”

“Who the hell is Padfoot?” Karen asked.

“He's my godfather. My parents passed away when I was very young and Sir…” He stopped as Remus cleared his throat.

“Padfoot is the closest thing to family that I have left.” Harry said.

“Okay.” She said. “What the hell kind of name is…you know what? Never mind. Not the strangest name I've heard.” She looked to Lupin. “Okay, some rules. First, stop trying to talk Harry into divorcing me. You keep that shit up and I'll tear your head off and stuff it up your ass.” That made both Harry and Remus blanch. “Second, if Harry makes a decision, it's his call. He doesn't need you telling him where the bear shit in the buckwheat.”

“What?” Remus asked, not understanding the phrasing.

“Harry doesn't need you telling him what's what. He's a big boy. And according to the law, he can make his own decisions. So if he decides he wants to stay married to me, he can. Granted, we don't know each other for shit, but there ain't no reason at the moment to get a divorce. If we decide later on that we ain't right for each other, then we can cross that bridge when we come to it. But right now, I like him and I really dig on the shit he says and the way he looks at me. Can't really see myself getting tired of it, truth be told. And I  _know_  I can keep him happy. What more is there?”

“How about love?” Remus asked. He looked at the pair of them. “Marriage is about finding the one you love and settling down. Not a drunken whim and…carnal pleasure.”

“Look.” She said, anger in her voice. “I don't know if we love each other, okay? All I do know is that I'm happier than I've been in a long time and it's because of this kid right here.” She looked at Harry. “Does the prospect of being married to me make you happy?” Harry nodded without hesitation. “There you go. Happiness is what you have to have first. If you're happy with someone, you either already love them, or you will soon enough. That's the bottom line. Now stop talking about it. It's done and over with. Accept it or don't but shut your mouth.”

Remus wanted to say so many things to the woman, but he didn't dare. Given her dimensions, werewolf or not, he would be in for a hard time if she decided to get physical. “So be it. It is your choice, Harry. If I can't dissuade you, I might as well support you.”

“I was going to take Karen shopping.” He said to him.

Remus narrowed his eyes and looked at Karen. “So that was your plan? To marry Harry for his money?” Remus had seen fast before. Being a werewolf, having been in the presence of werewolves most of his life, he was familiar with rapid reflexes. But what he saw, or more appropriately  _didn't_  see at this moment stole his breath.

In less than a thousandth of a heartbeat, Karen had her fist wrapped in his shirt and him planted against the wall. His feet dangled at least two feet from the ground. Rage boiled in her eyes. “How dare you.” She growled. “How  _fucking DARE_ you. You got balls of steel for even suggesting that shit.”

Remus did his best to show no fear. “If Harry hadn't won that money, would you have even paid him any attention at all?”

Karen had to admit, begrudgingly that the man had a point. If Harry hadn't won big, she wouldn't have noticed him. Because he would have been another face in the crowd. Yes, they may have met eyes and got to talking, but she was doubtful. It was his win that brought him to her attention. But even with that, she could really give a shit about his money. She had a fortune vast enough that she didn’t know what to do with it all. She didn’t _need_ his winnings. “I don't give one good goddamn about his money. He wants to blow it on me, that's his business. But you keep insinuating that I'm a gold digger and we're gonna have a problem, spanky. And believe me, pissing me off is the  _last_  goddamn thing you want.”

“Karen? Would you put him down, please?” Harry asked, resting a hand on her thick arm. He noticed that she was holding Remus' thirteen plus stone off the ground without so much as a shudder of the arm. He was fairly certain that no one would be capable of that. “Please?” He asked again.

She did as he asked and lowered the man to the floor. “Just don't do it again.”

“You can't deny how it appears, Karen.” Remus offered, trying to be civil. “I was sent with Harry from Britain to look after him. His physical, mental and emotional well-being are my primary concerns. And I am sorry of it bothers you, but I find all of this to be highly suspect.”

She sighed and moved over to stand behind her husband. She wrapped her arms about his chest and rested her chin on his head. “I promise I'm not gonna hurt him, Remus. He's a good kid and I really like the way I feel when I'm around him. Yeah, it's weird. Not sayin' it ain't but …that's part of the fun, isn't it? I can already tell normal isn't something you guys are constantly surrounded by. I'm no stranger to weird, believe me.”

“I would say that's rather obvious.” Remus said, rubbing his chest where she grabbed him. “Harry? Do you trust her?”

The boy turned and looked up into her eyes. She smiled at him. “Yes, I do.” He said, finally. “And I like the way she smiles. And I like her eyes.”

“Admit it, loverboy.” She said, leaning down to kiss him. “The body's a plus.”

“It is indeed,” He offered, dopily.

Remus sighed and shook his head. “It's like being on holiday with Sirius.” He said quietly to himself.

“Are Sirius and Padfoot the same person?” Karen asked.

Remus was shocked. “You heard me?” He asked her.

“I got great ears.” She said, smiling. “Gonna be hard to keep secrets around me.”

“I noticed.” Remus said, turning to leave the room. He stopped and looked back at Harry. “How much longer do you have the room for?”

“Another night.” Harry said. He looked to Karen. “I may pay for an additional few days. For our honeymoon.”

“I suppose I should go and find a suitable wedding gift then, shouldn't I?” Remus said. He sighed and looked at the blonde. “Welcome to the family, such as it is.”

“Thanks.” She said, offering her hand. She then grinned at him. “Would now be a bad time to tell you that you were actually  _at_  the wedding?”

He furrowed his brow. “I was?”

“Yep.” She said, nodding. “Granted you and the chick you were with were both hosed out of your minds, but you were there.”

“I don't remember any of it.” He said, sadly. He looked at Harry. “I am sorry. If I weren't so drunk, I would have tried to stop it.”

Harry just shrugged and rested her hands over Karen's thick arms. “I'm glad you didn't.”

Karen gave him a soft smile. “So am I.” She said, kissing him passionately. She then regarded Lupin again. “I do appreciate you accepting this.”

“It's not as if I'm flush with choice.” Remus said. “Just…Harry's been through a lot. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's vulnerable at present.”

Karen bit her lip and nodded. She stepped away from Harry and moved to the cart that housed their food from last night. She lifted a steak knife and walked over to Remus. “Here.” She said, handing it to him. “Take it.” He did as she instructed. “Now. This is going to sound like a really stupid thing to do, but…” She opened her shirt to reveal her chest. “Stab me.”

“What!?” Remus and Harry asked simultaneously. “Why?” They both again asked.

“Because you both deserve to know the truth. I'm not what you'd call… _normal_.” She said. “Go ahead. I promise it won't do anything.”

Remus looked on at her with uncertain eyes. “You aren't joking, are you?”

“Nope.” She said, shaking her head. “Come on. Right here between the bags.” She tapped her sternum.

“I hope you're right.” Remus said. Harry had his hands over his mouth looking absolutely petrified. He wanted desperately to wrest the blade from Lupin's hand, but he didn't. He had to trust that his new bride knew what she was doing.

Remus drew the blade back…and struck. Both he and Harry were flabbergasted when the knife snapped into several pieces, sending metal in every direction. Upon Karen's flesh not a single blemish appeared. “See?” She said, smiling. “You said that Harry was vulnerable.” She shook her head. “Not anymore he's not.”

“How?” Remus said, looking at the broken knife. “You should be dead.”

“It's… _complicated_.” She said. “Suffice it to say that I'm not exactly from around here.”

“This is a story that needs to be told.” Harry said, moving them all over to the sofa. “At the risk of sounding like an arse, start talking.” He said to his wife.

She eased down beside him. “What do you know of different dimensions?” She began.

Harry and Lupin quickly realized that they were in for a long and confusing afternoon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Harry and Remus both stared intently at the statuesque blonde. “So…” Harry began. “Let me see if I have this right.” He took a deep breath. “You're an alien – from outer space – but you're also from another dimension?”

“Yes and yes,” Karen said, nodding. “I'm originally from the planet of Krypton.”

“But you came to the world you  _lived in_  previously from a different reality?” Remus asked her.

She again nodded. “That's right.”

“And it's the color of our sun that gives you your strength?” Harry leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. As she nodded in return, he smiled. “So aside from those breasts, what  _other_  superpowers do you have?”

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. “Funny,” She said, with a half-hearted chuckle. “See that candle up there on the mantle?” He and Remus both turned to regard it. “Watch it carefully.” She narrowed her eyes and focused her vision. The wick immediately caught and flared to life. “I did that with my eyes.”

Harry was beside himself. “That was amazing.” She smiled at him and blew the candle out from across the room. “So was that.” He turned back to her.

“What are the limits to that?” Remus asked.

“If I wanted to, I could freeze a lake.” Karen offered. “And I could burn a hole through an armored personnel carrier in about five seconds flat.”

“You said that you were a superhero where you came from,” Harry asked. “I've read some of Dudley's comic books. What was your name?”

“Power Girl,” She said. “That was my alter ego.”

“Power Girl,” Harry repeated. “That's funny.”

“How is that funny?” Karen asked.

“Because you're so  _not_  a girl.” Harry offered. “You're definitely all woman.”

She giggled and gave him a hug. “Fair point.” She kissed him intently. “But I think I like Mrs. Potter even better.”

“I like that idea too,” Harry said, smiling.

“How much can you lift?” Remus asked. He was still very curious about her power set. “And how fast can you move?”

Karen thought about the questions. “To answer the last one first, I can probably fly the speed of light, maybe a hair less. Ten percent less running.”

“Wait, you can  _fly_?” Harry asked. “Without a broom?”

“You fly on a broom?” Karen asked, chuckling. “I thought witches in storybooks did that.”

Harry frowned. “All wizards and witches fly on brooms.” He looked at Remus. “Don't they?”

“As far as I know,” He said, shrugging.

Karen shook her head. “Learn something new every day.” She took a deep breath. “As far as how much I can lift, I haven't really come up against anything I couldn't move. I've had to carry colony ships…”

“What do you mean 'colony ships'?” Harry asked her.

“A space ship that housed an entire city's worth of people. Probably upwards of a million metric tons.”

Harry quickly did the math. “That's over two billion pounds.” He was absolutely flabbergasted.

“Two billion, two hundred million and change,” Karen said. “And that bitch was heavy as hell.” The pair of them just stared at her, not knowing what to say. “And believe it or not, there are people where I come from that are stronger than me.”

“You have to be joking,” Harry said.

“One of my friends, Barda is probably just as strong, if not stronger than me,” Karen said. “She's the one responsible for me being here.” She stopped and narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to one side. Slowly, she got to her feet and moved to the window overlooking the city.

“What's the matter?” Harry asked, curious.

“Can't be,” She said, temporarily ignoring him.

“What is it?” Remus moved up beside her. “Do you hear something?”

“Yeah,” She said, finally, giving a small nod. “And if it's what I think it is, this city is in serious trouble.”

Harry approached her. “What do you hear?”

Karen sighed and pointed. “That,” She said, solemnly.

The air at the end of the street took on a strange liquid quality. Ripples formed and moved outward, growing bigger as they went. Suddenly, a loud cacophonous  _boom_  sounded out. The shockwave rolled down the street, shattering glass and cracking the stone facades of the buildings. Karen quickly pulled Harry and Lupin in and turned her back to the window as it shattered, showering the room with glass.

Screaming and shouting could be heard outside. She looked out to see hulking figures emerging from the portal. She recognized the shapes of the Parademons. “Darkseid. Dammit.” She snapped. She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

“What is she doing?” Harry asked.

“What are those?” Remus asked, ignoring Harry's question. The figures were horrible in their appearance. The beasts were an unholy marriage of monster and technology. Metal wings held them aloft as they flew about causing havoc. “I've never seen the like.”

The bathroom door blasted apart in a hail of wooden debris. A red and white blur raced past the pair of them, causing them to stagger.

Harry watched as Karen soared down into the street, colliding with one of the monstrosities and sending it careening into the side of a building. The creature smashed through the wall and didn't get back up. She moved about, almost faster than he could see. Her fists were like wrecking balls as she took down one horror after another.

Several of them went at her at once. She snarled and hefted an empty city bus. Using it as a club, she batted the Parademons aside like she was scything wheatgrass.

“She's amazing,” Harry said, clearly impressed.

“I'll say,” Remus said, nodding.

Karen was gaining ground as she pounded the foot soldiers into the earth. The people of the city were wisely trying to find cover. They were clearing the streets instead of stopping to watch the action. She was glad for small blessings. The last thing she wanted to see was someone getting hurt. Especially given that this was more likely as not because of her.

Harry stopped when he saw a large group of men and women flooding into the streets from various buildings. All of them, to a person, was clad in a black business suit with a red tie. Each and every one wore a pair of black designer sunglasses and all of them seemed to have what appeared to be a white wire of some sort attached to their ears.

They moved into the street without fear. That, in and of itself was surprising, but what really shocked him was that they all had wands in their hands. “Remus, look,” He said, pointing to the group. “Who are they?”

The new arrivals began doing battle with the Parademons, loosing powerful magicks with a cool efficiency. “I think…” Remus said, not exactly certain. “I think they're the American's equivalent of Aurors.”

Harry watched as the fight quickly turned. Karen, who now had donned her Power Girl persona, raced about, bludgeoning and crushing monsters down. He took a moment to take in her garb. It somewhat surprised him that she was never recognized in her world. She wore no mask to conceal her face. She wore only what amounted to a one-piece bathing suit with a rather gratuitous cleavage window in the front, a pair of blue knee high boots, like colored gloves and a red cape that hung to the small of her back. He supposed that with such a visible bounty on display, few people would be looking at her face. He certainly wouldn't be. “And I'm married to that,” He said, whimsically.

Karen for her part, did her best to fight off the encroaching horde. She hammered a beast into the street with a cement truck and came face to face with one of the wand-wielding suit-clad men. “Who are you?” She asked. “And why aren't you running?”

He gave her a charming smile. “Smith,” He said, calmly. He reached into his jacket and withdrew a massive silver revolver. The barrel and grips were intricately etched with what she could only describe as runes of some sort. He leveled it toward her and jacked the hammer back. The symbols along the gun's surface began to glow a deep blue. “And this is what we're paid the big bucks for, ma'am.” He moved the gun a fraction to her left and squeezed the trigger. A flash of eldritch blue burst forth from the muzzle. She could feel the wind upon her face as the blast blew her hair aside. She spun to see the impact.

The Parademon was but a few scant paces from her. The bullet slammed into his chest, blowing a hole the size of a basketball through his torso and hurling him backward to the ground. “Holy crap,” She said, turning back to the man.

“These things aren't going to destroy themselves, ma'am,” He said, giving her a nod. He then trotted off in search of new prey.

She spared a moment to look about. The men and women were holding their own, but for every second the portal was open, more and more of the monsters came through.

She knew the truth of it. Where there were Parademons, there would be…

Another massive sonic boom erupted from the portal. Her truest fears were realized in the form of one of the most powerful beings ever to traverse the cosmos. “Darkseid,” She said, her voice lost in the din.

Harry saw the newest arrival and wasn't sure what he was seeing. The man, for he had the shape was a figure that seemed hewn from black granite. His angry red eyes swept the battlefield like a pair of lasers. He was tremendous in his dimensions. Hagrid was possibly the only person that would meet the man's stature and even then it was a tossup as to who was truly larger. Looking at the beast, he could almost feel the malice rolling off of him in waves. Whoever this man was, he was of import, that much he could tell. “He must be Darkseid.”

“Kara Zor-El,” He said, his voice booming like thunder over the blasted hellscape. “At last, I've found you.”

Karen, for her part, flew up to him. “Darkseid.” She inclined her head in acknowledgment. “You could have just phoned,” She said, floating before him. She crossed her arms over her chest. “But you just had to be a show-off and make an entrance.”

He smiled at her. “What can I say? I've a flare for the dramatic.” He said, calmly. He turned to look past her. One of the suit-clad men had his wand leveled. “Flea,” Darkseid said nonchalantly. Beams of energy emerged from his eyes and incinerated the man where he stood. “Where were we?” He said, turning back to Karen…

…to catch her hard right cross on the cheek. He was hurled backward to slam into the façade of a building. Karen didn't let up one bit. Her fists caused the city to tremble as she pounded at the lord of Apokolips again and again.

But Darkseid was no stranger to physical combat. As the beautiful blonde's fist came in, his own hand shot out, catching her strike in mid-air. He delivered a punishing kick to her ribs, sending her on a flight into the side of a building. Flotsam rained down on her. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. “Pathetic,” He said, his tone humorous. “Kal-El is so much more interesting.”

Karen threw the massive piece of masonry off and got to her feet. She raced full speed toward him. She wasted no words. Darkseid intercepted her, hammering her into the pavement with a hard fist. He reached down and gripped her head, lifting her from the ground. “You have lost, Kryptonian.” He drew back and blasted her in the ribs with a hard punch. Blood shot from her mouth. “As with all of your kind…” He hit her again. “You are weak.”

Harry could stand to watch no longer. “We have to do something,” He said, his voice cracking. “He's killing her!”

Remus was just as disgusted as Harry was at the display. But as he watched the battle unfold, he wondered what the pair of them would be able to do against such monsters. He turned to see Harry frantic. He reached out and snatched the boy's sleeve, then concentrated. The pair disappeared from the room and reappeared with a loud  _crack_  on the street. The sound was swallowed by the noise of titanic forces clashing.

The Aurors – for neither he nor Harry knew what else to call them – were suddenly in a very bad way. Of the several dozen that flooded onto the street to take on the demonic threat, only a handful remained. More and more of the monsters were coming through the portal.

Harry immediately ran toward Darkseid and Karen. The boy wasn't sure what help he would be, but he was damned if he was going to watch the woman he married die at the hands of a sadistic madman.

Darkseid, for his part, was reveling in his victory. He lifted Karen by her golden locks and slammed her, face-first into the stone at his feet. She could feel how badly she'd been beaten. She'd taken worse, but barely. She went toe to toe with Wonder Woman once. It was just about the worst fight she'd ever remembered that she'd taken worse than this.

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Blood splattered onto the ground. She turned and caught sight of the one thing she desperately hoped she wouldn't see.

Harry. Running. Toward her. “NO!” She screamed, reaching toward him. “Get back!”

Darkseid lifted his eyes and saw the boy coming at them both. He lifted his foot and stomped down, pushing Karen back to the pavement. “Insignificant insect,” He growled menacingly. “You see your death.” His Omega beams erupted from his eyes.

Harry was in mid-stride as the power impacted his chest, sending him backward into a mountain of debris.

Remus saw Harry get hit with the beams and get flung away like a ragdoll. His eyes rolled back into his head and the werewolf fainted dead away.

Karen was able to turn her head to see Harry get killed. “You son of a bitch.” She cried, piteously. “You miserable son of a bitch.”

Darkseid reached down and gripped her hair, heaving her up to stare at her. “What do you care for such pathetic creatures? You fight for them, why?” He asked. “What power did that one hold over you?”

She was sobbing heavily. “He…was…” She suddenly became angered. She reached up and gripped his wrist, holding it tight. “My HUSBAND!” She finished with a roar. She let loose with everything her laser vision had, burning Darkseid's eyes.

Pain lanced through the warlord's skull. He cried out and tried to release her, but her grip wouldn't allow it. He spun, throwing her aside. The pair parted as Karen flew several feet. She stopped her momentum and raced back in. Now blinded, Darkseid staggered about.

Karen took advantage and hammered him again and again. “He made me happy!” She said as she pummeled him. “And you took him from me!” She pounded him in the face. “You killed him!”

Darkseid was thrown about as the raging Kryptonian beat him mercilessly. Karen reached down and gripped him by the neck, lifting him from the ground. “It's my turn to return the favor, you bastard.”

It was the last thing she said before his fist caught her in the throat. Karen dropped him and staggered back, hacking and coughing.

Darkseid fell to the ground and wobbled on his feet. He blinked his eyes and managed to clear most of the blur from them. The damage done by the woman's infernal laser vision wasn't permanent, but by the gods did it hurt like the blazes.

He drew back and blasted Karen across the jaw with a devastating right that sent her into the side of a parked bus. The metal concaved around her.

“DARKSEID!”

The stone skinned warlord turned. Karen pried herself free of the bus and staggered to her knees. She looked to the source of the inhuman scream.

Harry Potter, clothing tattered and charred stood glaring at the lord of Apokolips. Black oily smoke rose from the scar on his forehead. His face was twisted into a mask of rage.

“Impossible,” Darkseid said, his voice filled with disbelief.

“No way.” Karen offered, her own voice thick with emotion.

For his part, a thousand witty quips and clever puns raced across his mind from a thousand comic books and a thousand movies. But from Harry Potter's lips, only two words emanated. “Avada Kedavra!” The boy who lived shouted as he leveled his wand at Darkseid.

The green energy raced forth toward the stone fleshed behemoth. Darkseid was unsure of what the energy was supposed to do.

Thus, he was flabbergasted when it collided with him.

The Parademons stopped their assault and watched in horror as the great Darkseid…fell to the ground, not to rise.

Karen rose to her feet and rushed to Harry's side. “I thought you were dead.”

Harry looked at her, pain in his eyes. “As did I.” He gave her a smile. “Apparently not.”

Another massive  _boom_  shook the battered city. Karen turned to see the dark robed form of Desaad emerge from the Boom Tube. “What have you done, boy?”

“What I had to do.” He motioned to the remaining men and women dressed in the black suits. “What any of them would have done. And if you don't take your flying monkeys and leave this place, your corpse will rot beside his.” Harry pointed to the still form of Darkseid.

“And don't come back,” Karen said. “You've lost your Las Vegas privileges.”

Desaad stared at the group. “Then we take our leave,” He said, finally. “Parademons. Bring him.” He motioned to the massive body.

Harry, Karen, and the remaining Aurors watched as the beasts collected the corpse and flew back into the Boom Tube.

For several seconds after it closed, no one said anything. Then Karen turned to the gathered faces.

“Go on, ma'am,” Smith said to her. “We've got this.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking around. “There's a lot of…”

“We've dealt with this kind of thing before,” He said. “It's nothing new to us.” He turned to Harry. “You too, Mr. Potter.”

“You know who I am?”

“Of course. We knew the moment you arrived in the states.” Smith offered. “We've been keeping an eye on you since you stepped off the plane.”

“No one said anything,” Harry said, dumbfounded.

“We're the United States government, Mr. Potter. We're not in the habit of disturbing those that are looking to disappear.” He gave the boy a charming smile. “You left Britain and came to America for a reason.”

He returned the man's grin with one of his own and turned to Karen. “Indeed, I did.”

After taking the time to get looked over by a paramedic, Harry, Karen, and Lupin – who was stunned beyond words to see Harry alive – were allowed to leave. The official story, backed up by a host of magical persuasion, was chalked up to a riot that stemmed from a fight in a hotel casino. The damage was blamed on a broken water and gas main that blew during the whole fiasco.

The trio spent the night back at the flat that Lupin and Harry had been renting. Karen lay on her back with Harry's leg thrown over her thigh, his arm across her stomach and his head upon her shoulder. She loved the way he felt against her. She never thought she would feel such for anyone. But as the day's events proved, hers was definitely a life less ordinary.

And she'd found a man that could stand side by side with her and not be ground down by it. “I love you,” She said, softly to the boy.

Harry looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. “I love you, too.” He moved in and kissed her on the lips. “I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts.”

“From the sounds of it, you have to,” She said to him. “You got friends waiting for you. And they need you. And believe me, as much as you may not believe it, you need them.”

Harry nodded and looked up to her. “No one can be truly alone.”

She gave him a like nod. “Learned that lesson myself today.”

“You truly are beautiful, you know that?” He asked her. “How, _why_ is it that the men of your world haven’t noticed this?”

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back. “I wish I knew,” She said softly. “Would have made all the rejections easier to deal with.”

“I don’t understand why anyone would reject you at all,” Harry offered. He moved closer and kissed her lightly on her lips. “I know I never will.”

She looked into his eyes and smiled in appreciation. “Guess that’s really all that matters anymore, isn’t it?”

He interlaced his fingers with hers. He felt their wedding rings touch. “I would hope so.” He bit his lip and rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms about him and held him close. She moaned lightly into his mouth as they embraced. He drew back, kissing a path down her chin, neck and between her large breasts. His hands traced the muscle along her core as he moved ever downward. His lips and tongue drew an electric trail down her body. She could feel herself grow more excited at his touch.

Karen closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sensations he drew from her. The boy wasn’t the most gifted lover she’d been with, but he did learn quickly.

He eased down, kissing and biting along her iron-hard stomach and along the trail of soft blonde curls. He could tell she was incredibly aroused. He was heartened by the fact that it was because of him. He ran a finger along her, drawing a sharp gasp. “Oh…” She offered, her voice thick and heavy with desire. He smiled and nudged her legs apart, leaning and replacing his finger with his tongue. Hers was a taste that he would never tire of. He lapped at her sex and enjoyed the immediate reaction. “Oh, Jesus, Harry.” She arched her back, gripping his thick dark hair. She had to be careful not to tear his hair from his scalp. The only downside, in her estimation, to loving a human.

He ran his tongue over her engorged clit, caressing it firmly one moment, then gently the next. Somehow, he’d remembered from his evening spent in an alcohol induced fog, that she’d enjoyed such. As she let out a long moan, he knew he was right. He moved his tongue faster, looking to give her the release she desired. “I’m almost…” She arched her back once again, thrusting her hips toward his mouth. “Don’t…stop…” Her head whipped from side to side. She gripped the sheet tightly. Finally, with a violent shudder, she climaxed. She closed her legs, rolling to the side, convulsing. “God _damn_ , you’re getting good at that.”

He moved up and lay behind her, wrapping arm about her waist. “I’m glad I can make you happy.” He leaned in and kissed behind her ear along her neck. “The more I learn, the better it will be.”

She closed her eyes and cooed softly. “I don’t know. It gets much better than that and we’re never gonna leave the bed.”

“I don’t believe I’m seeing a downside to this,” He said, moving his hands to cup her breasts. “I like the idea of spending all of my time right here with you.”

She rested her hands over his. “Gotta say I’m diggin’ on it.” She turned to look at him. “It’s your turn, loverboy.”

He shook his head. “You’ve had a rough day. You don’t have to do that. I’m content with pleasing you this evening.”

She frowned. “Harry.” She reached back and cupped him, to find him more than ready. “I want _this_.” She gave him a sad smile. “Don’t make me beg.”

He chuckled and leaned forward kissed her. “I won’t. Mostly because, from you, it was just seem condescending.”

“Atta boy,” She said, turning onto her back, parting her muscular thighs. Harry moved between her legs and followed her instructions to the letter. Given Karen’s finite muscle control, well…it was safe to say that Harry didn’t last long. He shuddered atop her, but not after she was gifted with another joyful orgasm. “Fuck me,” She said, pulling him down on top of her. Even after he’d finished, he remained still within her for a few heartbeats, letting his breath steady.

Slowly, he began moving his hips again, in a slow deliberate manner. Karen let out soft, almost whimpering moans with every movement. “You know how… _Christ_ …I said I’d had better?” She felt him nod. “Forget it.”

He just smiled and continued to work his body. Suddenly, his life, his friends, his destiny seemed so very, very far away.


	5. Chapter 5

He stepped up to the door and checked the number to make certain that he had the right place. It had taken him nearly a month to get everything squared away. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and reached up to rap on the apartment door.

“Just a second!” A woman's voice answered. He furrowed his brow as the door swung open to reveal a rather tall busty and quite shapely blonde woman with short golden hair. She was clad in a pair of loose-fitting gray sweatpants and a baggy 'Circus Circus' t-shirt holding a basket full of laundry on her hip. “Can I help you?” She asked, curiously.

“Um…” He said, looking the woman up and down. “I'm not sure I'm in the right place.”

Karen noted his accent and smiled. “You must be Sirius Black,” She said.

“Uh, no,” He said, suddenly adopting a mishmash midwest drawl. “My name's James Walker.” He offered his hand. “How do ya do?”

“Yeah, right,” She said, shifting the basket. “Harry and Remus have told me a lot about you. They said you should be showing up eventually.” She shook his hand. “Come on in.” She stepped aside.

“So…who are you?” He asked, curious.

“Sirius!” Harry shouted as he and Lupin entered the apartment. The boy dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying and rushed to the elder wizard, throwing his arms around him.

Karen tossed the basket on the sofa, zipped over and caught the bag as it was falling. “Jesus, Harry,” She said, shaking her head. She went ahead and took the bag from Lupin as well. “I got it.” He gave her a warm smile as she carried the goods into the kitchen. “Did you have any more in the car?” She asked him.

“A bit, yeah,” Remus said.

“I'll get it. You three go ahead and catch up.” She raced out of the apartment as a blur.

Sirius hugged Harry and offered his hand to Lupin. “Sorry, it took me so long. Had quite a bit to get in order.”

“I'm just glad you're here now,” Harry said. “So much has happened. We've got a lot to share.”

Karen came back into the apartment, her arm loaded with another pair of bags. “She's quite the looker,” Sirius said. “Who is she Remus? And how'd a ponce like you bag such a fine bird?”

Remus shook his head and pointed to Harry.

“Karen, darling,” Harry said, offering his hand to the woman. “I've got someone I want you to meet.” The blonde moved over and took his hand, stepping behind the boy and resting her chin on his head. “This is Sirius Black. My godfather.”

“We've met, more or less,” Karen said, nodding.

“Sirius, this is Karen Potter. My wife.” Harry said, ecstatic.

Sirius stared at the boy for almost a minute straight. “I'm sorry, did you say your, _wife_?”

“Yes, that was my reaction as well,” Remus said. “Despite having actually been there, from what I'm told.”

“You were there?” Sirius asked. “Not sober, I'm assuming.”

“Do you think I would have let it happen if I were?” The werewolf asked.

“I don't know, that's why I was asking,” Sirius said, staring the man down. He looked to Harry. “I've got two reactions to this news.” He looked Karen up and down and then back at Harry, giving him a grin and a thumbs up. “Good on.” He then looked to Karen. “To you, I'll say this. You are  _sick_.”

“Hey, He's emancipated,” Karen said. “And the Beatles said it. All you need is love.”

“And a body that won't quit,” Harry added. He held Karen's arms tightly. “That and she's a bonafide superhero.”

“What?” Sirius asked.

“This is gonna take some explaining,” Karen said. “You want a cup of tea or something?”

“Have some,” Remus said, patting his friend on the back. “Trust me.”

Sirius sipped his tea as Karen told him about herself and how she came to be with Harry. It was a rather interesting tale, even the second time around.

“I've got to admit…” Sirius began. “With you beside us in the fight to come, things are going to be markedly different. Voldemort isn't going to know what hit him.”

“I'm gonna do everything in my power to smoke this chump,” Karen said, nodding. “Did you guys plan on going back soon?”

“Things aren't going well,” Sirius said. “Umbridge is running riot over Hogwarts. The Ministry is having a field day with your disappearance. They're saying that you fled the islands and went into hiding because of all the lies you're telling.”

Harry furrowed his brow and groaned. “I hate it that they can so blatantly get away with that.”

Karen took his hand. “If they're spreading lies about you, that's defamation of character and it's against the law. Sue their asses.”

“The Ministry doesn't work that way. In the Wizarding world, they  _are_  the law.” Remus said. “They decide what's right and what's not. Harry told you about the Dark Lord. But the Minister and his staff steadfastly refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned. And anyone who voices otherwise is sent away or made to look like a rabble-rouser in the media.”

“That's just bullshit,” Karen said. “Is there any way to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Voldemort is back so we can get the Ministry on board?”

Remus and Sirius both shook their heads. “We're moving cautiously to get support. A few know and are scared. They're helping us prepare.” Sirius said. “But it's an uphill battle.”

Karen sighed. “I wish Batman were here,” She said, sadly. “He always seemed to know just what to do.”

“We can figure it out,” Harry said. “Sooner or later, because of the Ministry's negligence, Voldemort will get overconfident and make a mistake. That's when we'll get the proof we need.”

She gave him a pat on the hand. “Good point.” She got to her feet. “Come on. We're in Las Vegas and one of your friends just showed up. Let's go and have some fun on the town.”

“Now  _that_  is a splendid idea,” Sirius said, nodding.

Karen learned a lot about Sirius Black that night. The first of which was that the man couldn't hold his liquor for squat. The second was that he was just as much of a prankster as anyone she'd ever known. When the booze flowed, the wand came out and an apocalyptic amount of hijinks ensued.

It was well past three in the morning when Karen tucked the man in on the sofa. She fell into bed beside her husband. Harry was out like a light. She snuggled in beside him and finally fell asleep. “I love you, baby,” She said, softly. He moved in closer and wrapped his lean arms around her.

Harry was ecstatic. He just got a phone call he'd been waiting for for over a month. Ever since the night he and Karen had defeated Darkseid and repelled the Parademon attack on Las Vegas, he'd been waiting for this call. Now, he could reveal to his wife and his chaperone what he'd acquired.

He moved onto the bed and sidled up beside the sleeping blonde. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Karen smiled and opened her eyes. “What you find beautiful about my face mashed against a pillow, I'll never know,” She said, staring at him.

“There isn't a point when you aren't beautiful,” He said, kissing her again. He moved his hands down her muscular form. “I can prove it if you'd like.”

She bit her lip and gave out a sensual moan. “You're getting really good at that,” She said to him.

After getting dirty in bed and clean(ish) in the shower, Harry cooked them breakfast. Lupin finally staggered out of his bedroom, groaning. “Good morning.” He dropped to a chair at the table. Sirius sat with his own cup, still waking. He understood the werewolf's dislike of mornings and shared it in spades.

Harry set a cup of coffee in front of him. “How did you sleep?”

Remus looked at the three of them with annoyance in his eyes. “Better after I placed the silencing charm over my room.”

Harry blushed a touch, but Karen just gave him a wide smile. “Not my fault kid rings my bell.”

“Because I so needed to be made aware of the fact.” Remus shot back.

“They're married, Moony. You can't blame them for doing what we'd be doing were we in their position.”

Karen just chuckled at the choice of words, but let it go. “Hurry up and eat,” Harry said, as he sat everyone's plates down in front of them. “We've got quite a drive ahead of us.”

“Where to?” Karen asked as she dove into the sausage, egg and hash brown scramble.

“Palos Verdes, California,” Harry said. “I've got something to show the lot of you.” He looked to Remus and Sirius. “And we need to go back.”

The pair of wizards returned Harry's serious look. They understood immediately what Harry was getting at. “You think it's time?” It had been two weeks since Sirius showed up in Las Vegas. Since that time, they'd been doing their best to keep up on current affairs in England. And things were simply getting worse.

Harry nodded. “I do.”

Karen looked from Harry to Lupin and back. “You guys still talking about this Voldemort clown?”

Harry gave her a slow nod, but it was Lupin that spoke up. “Voldemort is many things, but he is definitely no clown.”

“Tell him that after I shove a cement truck up his ass,” Karen said. “He's got a personal vendetta against my baby, means he's got a problem with me.” She shook her head. “He ain't ready for that.”

Harry grinned widely. “No. No, he's not.” He gave her a warm hug.

The day was spent packing their clothing and smaller belongings. Given that Harry owned the flat they'd been living in for the past month and a half, they had no fear of letting the rent lapse.

By half past two that afternoon, they were on the road. Karen sat behind the wheel of the Mustang Harry had won. The convertible GTO sat on the car trailer she'd rented being towed by the Ford. They cruised along the highway heading toward Los Angeles. “So what exactly are you aching to show us?” She asked her husband.

Harry just grinned. “You'll see. I bought it a while ago and had some work done to it.” He said, happily. “I'm anxious to see it, truthfully.”

Lupin, from his spot in the rather cramped back seat, commented. “Why the secrecy, Harry?”

“Because I want it to be a surprise,” He said. “Karen raised an interesting prospect and I went with it.”

The blonde furrowed her brow. “What, did you buy a plane or something?”

He nodded. “Or something,” He said to her. “You'll see. It didn't actually cost that much. The modifications cost half as much as the plane itself did.”

“What kind of 'modifications'?” She asked him.

“You'll see,” Harry said, still smiling.

Karen just shook her head and let the boy have his surprises. She leaned over and turned on the stereo and turned on her MP3 player. “We've got a long drive and I need music,” She said as she loaded her playlist. Sammy Hagar's  _Red_  began thumping out of the speakers. “Here we go.” She dropped her hand on the shifter and bobbed her head with the beat. She sang along as the lyrics kicked up. “I've read it all, it's black and white. All the spectrum made a shade I like…”

Harry looked at her and couldn't help but be happy as a clam. She was so lovely to him. He still had to pinch himself. She was more than he ever thought he'd find. He couldn't wait until everyone met her. Ron would more likely as not just stutter and stammer like a simpleton and Hermione…he wasn't exactly sure how Hermione would react, to be honest.

Dumbledore would be floored. Hagrid would more likely as not be happy for him. Everyone else…who knew?

One thing he did know. He was safer now than he'd ever previously been. And the incredibly powerful blonde beside him was the reason why.

At ten minutes to six, Karen pulled off the highway and toward the Palos Verdes exit. “Where am I going?” She asked him.

“To the Torrance Airfield,” Harry said. “That's where it's being housed. It should be ready for takeoff by the time we get there.” He looked at Karen. “You said you know how to pilot a plane.”

“I can fly pretty much anything.” She offered him.

“Good,” He said, nodding.

“How did you learn to fly, out of curiosity?” Lupin asked her.

“Everyone in the Justice Society learned to fly. We all learned a lot of things.” Karen returned.

“Are you licensed?” He asked. “I mean, in this reality.”

“Yes, Remus. I'm licensed to fly.” Karen said. “As it so happens, I can also fly a helicopter and I've got a CDL. If it makes a difference, I also know how to pilot an Abrams Tank.”

Harry grinned even wider. “I think I just fell in love with you even more,” He said, whimsically.

“Get you a little happy, there loverboy?” She asked him, giggling.

“Fair assumption,” Harry said. “We're almost there.”

Karen pulled off of the Pacific Coast Highway and onto Airport Way. She passed through the strip mall and pulled up to the gate of the Airport. Harry reached over and flashed his ID to the gate guard. “I'm here to pick up a plane I just bought,” He said, smiling.

The man looked his ID over and nodded. “You're good. Have a nice day.” He said, letting the gate up. They drove across the tarmac, following Harry's instructions.

Karen noticed that they were driving toward the largest aircraft on the field. “Um…is your plane sitting behind that?” She asked, curious.

“Nope,” Harry said, shaking his head. “That's mine.”

Karen, Sirius, and Remus were all flabbergasted. “Oh my,” “Lord.” Lupin and Sirius said, respectively.

“That's…a 747,” Karen said, slowly looking at Harry. “You bought a god damn jumbo jet?”

Harry nodded, looking the massive plane over. “Yes, I did. It was remarkably inexpensive, all things considered. It cost near as makes no difference eight point five million American dollars. Another four million dollars for the renovations to the interior.” He suddenly looked worried. “You can pilot this, right?”

“Yeah, I can fly it,” She said, looking up as they drew closer. The paint scheme was rather eye-catching. Two-tone black and silver with a giant phoenix painted along the entire length with its raptor-like face screaming on the front. “Gotta admit, it looks pretty damn cool.”

“Wait until you see the inside,” Harry said. “There's a loading ramp in the back. There's enough room for both of the cars and all the cargo we wanna carry.”

Karen drove around the back of the aircraft and saw the boy was right. She pulled up and eased the car into the belly of the beast. Remus and Sirius were quiet as they climbed out of the car.

The interior had gone through a startling metamorphosis. “When I first got it, it was a retired airliner. It had seats and what have you.” He led her down a corridor along the side of the fuselage. Doors lined the wall every twenty feet, six in total. “But as you can see…” He opened one of the doors to reveal what appeared to be a small apartment. “Each room has a small three-quarters bath, a double bed, a small living space, kitchen, and closet. Completely self-sufficient.”

Karen stepped in and looked around. “Holy crap,” She said, shaking her head. “This is pretty damn cool. You really pulled out all the stops.” She turned to him. “Why do all of this?”

“I've got a lot of friends,” Harry said. “And I didn't really have anything else to spend my money on.”

“So you did this because you  _could_.” Remus said, likewise impressed.

“Pretty much,” Harry said, shrugging. “Do you like it?”

“Oh yeah, I like it,” Karen said, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. “But you know what this makes us, don't you?” She asked him. He looked up at her and shook his head. “A pair of self-indulgent wieners with  _too much bloody money_.”

Harry, knowing exactly what she was getting at, shook his head. “No, ma'am. We're  _connoisseurs_.”

She laughed and kissed him passionately. Remus groaned and left the room, shaking his head and pushing Sirius out ahead of him. “You're going to want to break the room in, I suppose.”

Harry looked at Karen and bobbed his eyebrows. “We  _could_.”

She chuckled and gripped his face lightly. “No,” She said, moving him aside.

“Blast,” Harry said, pouting. He moved on to show her the fully functional galley, a laundry room, and a central bath. “And up here…” He said, ascending the stairs to the upper level. “I purchased an older Gulfstream and had the interior pulled out and transplanted here to form a nice promenade.”

Karen let out a low whistle. “It's pretty luxurious, I have to admit.” She was impressed. “You definitely did good,” She said, patting his shoulder. “Time to fly.” She moved through the lounge and to the flight deck.

After doing a long list of pre-flight checks, Karen was taxiing the massive plane onto the runway. “I can't remember the last time I pulled stick on something this big,” She said, shaking her head.

“You're certain you can pilot it?” Harry said.

“Will you calm down?” She said, with a chortle. “I've flown things bigger. It's just been about two or three years.” She radioed the tower to get clearance to take off. She fed power to the throttle and slowly eased the control yoke back. The plane lifted effortlessly from the ground and they were on their way.

After a flight of a little under ten hours, Karen followed Harry's instructions and headed toward the Glasgow Airport. “I've purchased a Hangar on the northern end where we can store the plane.”

Karen nodded and came into the airport. She got clearance to land and eased back as she touched down. The wheels accepted the heavy load of the plane with ease.

Remus and Sirius pulled the GTO out of the plane. “We're going to head back to London. We need to meet with the Order and determine a plan of action.” Sirius said. “We'll contact you as soon as we can.”

Harry nodded. “Karen and I are going to Hogsmeade. We'll see about getting established there before I go back to school. Umbridge has to go. We can't move in secret with her mucking up the works.”

“Be careful,” Remus said. “She has the full backing of the Ministry and most of the citizenry is supporting his proclamations at the moment.”

“We will.” Karen offered. She and Harry climbed into the Mustang and set off toward the small Scottish town.

“I just hope that we don't find things in a total shambles,” Harry said as he sat in the passenger side of the car.

Karen shrugged. “We'll manage,” She said as she rested her hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. “If push comes to shove, I'll just take this Umbridge woman out and toss her ass in the ocean.”

Harry chuckled. “Let's hope it doesn't come to that.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry chewed on his lip as he looked up at the massive castle.

“Stop that,” Karen said, bumping his arm. “You'll chew your lip bloody.”

“Sorry. I'm just really nervous. There's a lot that can go wrong with this.” He said. And his mind was making sure he visited every single one of them in painfully explicit detail. Not the least of which was his wife with her hand around Dolores Umbridge's throat.

“Don't worry. The worst they can do is expel you.” Karen said. “And who gives a crap if they do that? That'll just give you free license to go where you want, do what you want. I mean, you own a plane with  _apartments_  in it. You can even tell gravity to screw off at this point.”

He chuckled as he looked at her. “You have an amazing way with words, you know that?”

“I'm honest, what can I say?” She said, leaning over and kissing him. “Now come on. Introduce me to your teachers so you can go back to slaying the educational dragon.”

“I killed a basilisk when I was twelve and got chased by a dragon when I was fourteen. That statement is way too close to home for me.” Harry said deadpan.

“Sorry,” She said. “Let's go.” They climbed out of the car and moved toward the school.

“We're going to have to watch out for Filch. He's the caretaker and he seems to take a personal joy in tormenting the students.” Harry said as they approached the door. “He sees me in the hallway during class, he'll more likely as not give me detention.”

“Don't worry about it,” Karen said, shaking her head. “You've got to talk to Doofenshmirtz first. Filch can bite me.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “It's Dumbledore, not Doofenshmirtz.”

“Whatever. Frankly, I ain't got a whole lotta respect for the guy. He ain't done right by you and that pisses me off.”

Harry sighed and turned to look at her. “Please don't get into that here. Not now. There's too much at stake. I know you're probably the most powerful person on the planet and you'll do everything within your power to keep me safe. That's what's important to me, now. That's what matters. None of this is worth getting upset over. Dumbledore is, at heart, a good man. I just…”

“Look. I'm not gonna start knocking people out because I don't like what they've done. But I'm not gonna let them – any of them – use you anymore. To these people you're a means to an end. Beyond toasting this Voldemort asswipe, they don't give a damn what happens to you. Sure, Lupin and Sirius care and maybe a couple of others, but that's it. The rest just want you to sit down, shut up and do what you're told.” She pulled him in and kissed him passionately. “You're Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not Harry Potter, the dog that just pissed on the carpet.”

Harry gave her a loving smile. “Such a lovely turn of phrase.”

“But apt,” Karen said.

“And I'm married to Karen Potter, the woman that can brain people with a city bus should I ask it of her.”

“Just say the word and I will start knockin'…” She wasn't able to finish her sentence before the massive doors opened.

Harry recognized the tall straight form of Minerva McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfigurations Professor. “Harry James Potter!” She snapped, angrily. “Where have you been?”

“Hello, Professor McGonagall,” He said, happily.

She reached for his arm with the intention of dragging him bodily into the school. She was immediately shocked beyond words when Karen's hand closed around her wrist and lifted her arm up. “Okay, lady. First? Don't paw at him like an unruly child.”

“Who might I ask, are you?” McGonagall said, trying futilely to pry her hand from the woman's vise-like grip.

“I'm Karen.” She smiled widely. “I'm Harry's wife.”

The Transfiguration's Professors' face belied her astonishment. “I-I'm sorry. Did you say his  _wife_?” She looked at her hand. “And would you be so kind as to release me?” Her tone was much more cordial.

Karen did as the woman asked, nodding. “That's right. Karen Potter. Pleased to meet you. Harry's told me a lot about you.”

“Harry can't be married. He's only fifteen bloody years old!” McGonagall said, sharply.

“I'm emancipated, Professor,” Harry said, pulling Karen's arms about him. “Sirius helped with that while I was away. I'm legally an adult according to the British and American governments. Karen and I wed while I was in America.”

“It figures that Sirius would have something to do with this,” She said, her tone angry. “I'll be having a word with him.” She looked to the pair. “Well, this won't do at all. Harry, you won't be having Karen staying with you in the dorms.”

“Oh, I know Professor,” Harry said, grinning. “We own a cottage in Hogsmeade. We'll be staying there while I attend school.”

“You'll be staying in Gryffindor Tower where we can…” McGonagall was taken aback when Karen was suddenly in her face and staring slightly down at her.

“I'm sorry,” Karen said, shaking her head, her eyes narrowed. “Was there something in his tone of voice that made it sound like he was asking your permission?”

Minerva McGonagall was not a woman that would be intimidated. By anyone, for any reason. But given the physical strength the statuesque blonde had exhibited and the speed at which she'd moved did just that. “I'm not sure what young Harry has told you of the past few years…”

“Everything,” Karen said. “And I believe every word of it. I know he's being hunted by a sadistic mad Wizard that wants him dead named Voldemort.” Karen knelt and lifted a large stone, holding it in the palm of her hand. “And I know that if this son of a bitch wants Harry, he's gonna have to roll over me to get to him.” She casually crushed the stone to a fine powder. She turned her hand and let the dust spill from her fingers. “He better pack a lunch 'cause he's for a real long day. That goes for anyone…” She leaned forward so her face was uncomfortably close to McGonagall's. “ _Any_ one that harms Harry. Don't care who it is.” She cocked her head. “Do we understand each other,  _Professor_?”

McGonagall swallowed and nodded. “Perfectly,” She said, her tone hitching slightly. “Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you,” She said, backing away and turning to Harry.

“Sure,” Harry said, having enjoyed the display.

McGonagall turned and led Harry and Karen into the school and began the long ascent to the Headmaster's Office. “While you were gone, things have been… _difficult_  to say the least. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six was just recently passed.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry said. “Another one?”

“Educational Decree?” Karen asked. “What's that?”

“This particular Decree forbids professors from divulging any information not pertaining specifically to the subjects they are paid to teach,” McGonagall said. The bitterness with which she explained spoke volumes to her feelings on the Decree's usefulness.

“Ah, Harry Potter.” A small chipper voice called from a side hallway. “So good of you to return to us.” The three of them turned to see Dolores Umbridge, in all of her pink cardigan-clad brilliance come waddling toward them. She stopped close to him and held her hand out. “Your wand, please.”

Harry immediately backpedaled. “M-my wand?”

“Well, yes. You've abandoned your educational requirements and have received no OWL's. Therefore, you must surrender your wand.” She said, grinning widely.

“Miss Umbridge. Harry has not abandoned anything. He has returned and wishes to continue attending school to attain his OWL's. The Headmaster is waiting, so if you'll excuse us.” She moved to step past her.

“I'm sorry, but that just won't be possible. You see…”

“ _You're_  Dolores Umbridge?” Karen asked her.

The woman turned to regard her. “I'm sorry, and who might you be?”

“I'm Harry's wife,” Karen said, stepping between her and him. “And Harry isn't surrendering shit to you.”

“Harry's wife?” Umbridge asked, pleasantly. “Well, that just compounds the issue, doesn't it? Not only is he in blatant violation of Ministry policy, but he's involved in an inappropriate relationship with an adult as well.”

“Walk away right now,” Karen said, her voice barely above a snarl. Harry could feel the anger rolling off of his wife in waves. If Umbridge didn't do as she was told, she was as good as dead.

Umbridge was taken aback at the woman's cheek. “Excuse me?”

“Turn around and walk away from us right now. I'm not gonna tell you again.” Karen said. “I better not get to three.”

“Just who do you think…?”

“One,” Karen said, moving closer, clenching her fists. Her knuckles cracked.

Dolores was incensed. “Now, see here…”

“Two.” The blonde was now touching the front of the woman, glaring down at her.

“Miss Umbridge. Please, just go. Headmaster Dumbledore and I will discuss this with you later.”

“I'll not be ordered about by…” Umbridge didn't finish the statement before Karen took hold of her cardigan, lifted her from the floor and slammed her back against the wall.

“You're done now.” The larger woman said, her voice cold as ice. “You don't get to talk anymore. You get to listen. Harry is my husband. That means anyone screws with him, they answer to me. So here's what you're  _going_  to do.” She shook her head. “You don't talk to him. You don't look at him. You don't even  _think_  about him. He's off your radar from here on in. I even get a whiff that you've bothered him and I'm gonna rain all over your goddamn parade, you understand me?”

“I will not be intimidated…” Umbridge squeaked in fear and averted her eyes as Karen's fist slammed into the stone wall beside her, blasting a hole the size of a basketball through it.

“Oh, I think you will.” She dropped the woman to the floor. “Now get the hell away from him.” She shoved the woman down the hall, causing her to trip and fall on her face. “And stay away from him.”

Umbridge rose to her feet and quickly pulled her wand out. “That'll be enough of…”

“Expelliarmus!” Harry shouted. He'd managed to pull his wand and get his spell off before the woman could finish her remark. Umbridge's wand flew from her hand. Karen snatched it from the air, as her hand closed around Umbridge's throat.

McGonagall was beside herself. Everything had gone so wrong, so quickly.

Karen lifted Umbridge from the floor, glaring into her eyes. She held the woman's wand up and, with a flick of her thumb, snapped it like the twig it appeared to be and ground the remainder to a fine wooden powder. She could see the fury in the witch's eyes, but she didn't really give a crap.

McGonagall let out a sharp gasp of surprise. “Oh no. Karen put her down.”

The blonde turned to her. “Shut up.” She then looked back at Umbridge. “This is between me and cream-puff here.”

“Karen?” Harry said, moving up to her. “Please, love. Put her down.”

“Give me one good reason why.” The blonde said. “Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't toss her into the forest and let the damn spiders have her.”

“Because, in the grand scheme of things, she hasn't really done that much to me,” Harry said. “Not in light of what others have done.”

Karen stared at the woman as she began turning purple. “But she needs to learn a lesson.”

“Then teach her a lesson. But she has to be  _alive_  to benefit from it.”

“She tortures children for fun,” Karen said. She grinned evilly. “So we'll make sure the world knows it.” She let go of Umbridge's throat and gripped the sides of the woman's head. Using her intense heat vision, she burned ' _I torture children for fun._ ' across the fat woman's forehead. Umbridge screamed in pain as the words were slowly cut into her flesh.

“There we go,” Karen said, letting the woman go. “That's my Blood Quill, bitch.”

Umbridge staggered to the side, fell against the wall and sank to the floor, weeping. She gingerly touched her forehead. “The Minister will learn of this,” She said, her voice filled with pain and anger. “You're in more trouble than you can possibly know.”

Karen grinned at her. “Remember you said that, fat-ass. Because if I'm gonna get sent upriver, that makes killin' you free.”

McGonagall watched as Karen and Harry turned and, hand in hand, strode toward the headmaster's office without a care in the world. She turned back to Umbridge. “You brought this on yourself, Dolores.”

“They're both going to Azkaban. Mark my words, Professor.” She said, rising to her feet. “I'm owling the Minister this very moment.”

“You're a foolish woman, you know that? You do not want this woman for an enemy, Dolores. You've gotten off light. I'd quit while I was ahead, were I you.”

“Well, you are most definitely are not me. I have resources at my disposal that dwarf that of a simple Transfigurations Professor and Deputy Headmistress of a school.”

McGonagall sighed and turned to leave the woman fuming. “Unfortunately, intelligence seems to be absent said resources,” She added quietly.

Harry and Karen both waited by the gargoyle that stood sentinel before the Headmaster's office. McGonagall strode up to them. She looked up at Karen as she passed the woman. She wanted nothing more than to give the younger blonde a piece of her mind but understood when to simply shut her mouth. She valued her life a touch more than that.

She just prayed that Dumbledore didn't say the wrong thing. He was a powerful wizard, that most certainly couldn't be argued, but she was fairly certain that he would pose little threat to someone of Karen's physicality. That and she was also pretty sure that what she'd seen the woman do was nowhere near her limit.

She leaned into the gargoyle and spoke the password, quietly.

“Marshmallow Maggots?” Karen asked, looking at Harry. “Do I even wanna know?”

Harry chuckled as McGonagall looked at Karen in surprise. “You heard that?”

“Yeah, why?” Karen said. “Not like you were being quiet about it.”

McGonagall sighed and shook her head as she stepped into the circular staircase and began rising up. “Follow along, please.”

Harry immediately stepped in. “Come on, Karen.”

“I hate escalators,” She said, moving in behind Harry.

“You can fly,” He said, looking back down at her.

“Doesn't make me hate escalators any less.” She returned.

They rose into the large and cluttered office of one Albus Dumbledore. “Jesus, this guy needs a maid,” Karen said, looking around the room. Her eyes then fell upon a man that she recognized from Harry's description of him. Tall, with long silver hair and a beard that would make all of ZZ Top jealous.

“Sorry, it took so long to get here, Headmaster. We ran into a bit of a…situation with High Inquisitor Umbridge.”

“Nothing overly troubling, I hope,” Dumbledore said in a soft grandfatherly tone.

“That remains to be seen,” McGonagall said, taking a seat in front of the desk. She looked to Harry and motioned to the chair beside her. He took it while Karen stood behind him with her thick arms crossed, looking every bit the proverbial bodyguard. A role, if McGonagall was to be honest with herself, she was quite adept at.

The aged wizard stared at Harry. Something caught his eye. He leaned forward and gazed at the boy's scar. All the years he'd known Harry, the lightning bolt scar had been little save an angry red welt. Now, for reasons that escaped him, it had ceased being so and appeared to be  _healing_. It had gone from an irritated red to a soft pinkish-white. “Harry?” Dumbledore asked, pointing to the boy's forehead. “How long has your scar been on the mend?”

Harry reached up and rubbed it. “I don't really know, Professor. I haven't really thought about it.”

“Since we fought Darkseid, actually,” Karen said.

“There's…something you didn't know.” Dumbledore began. “When Voldemort attacked you when you were a child when his spell was cast and failed, in the magical conflagration that followed a piece of him, a shard of his soul, I suppose you could say lodged itself within you.” Dumbledore touched his forehead. “That, I believe is what caused the scar. It was the shard of Voldemort's consciousness. That explains why, when during your first year, you felt pain whenever you looked at the back of Quirrell's head.”

McGonagall furrowed her brow and looked at Harry's scar. From what she could tell, it was fading and would soon be nothing at all. “Amazing.”

“But if I had a part of him in me, how did I…?” He reached up and touched his forehead. “I don't understand.”

“It was probably carved out of you when you took Darkseid's Omega Beams to the face,” Karen said, kneeling beside him. “I remember seeing this kind of black oily smoke coming out of this thing.” She tapped his scar. “Maybe that's why you survived them.”

“So who, might I ask are you?” Dumbledore looked at the blonde.

“I'm Karen Potter. Harry's wife.” She said, looking the man in the eye. “He's emancipated and legal to marry who he wants. We got married when he was in the states.”

“Is that so?” Dumbledore said, looking from her to Harry. “Well, congratulations.” He rose to his feet and moved over, offering his hands to Karen. She took them and looked into his eyes. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” He bit his lip. “I do have to ask, in the interest of Harry's well being. Don't you think he's a little…young?”

“Excellence knows no age,” Karen said. “And he went head up with someone so powerful, he makes Voldemort look like a tagger with a can of Krylon.”

“Voldemort is very, very dangerous,” Dumbledore said. “He's…he's not like other wizards. Killing him isn't enough.”

“Stopped him for like, decades when you did it the first time,” Karen said. “If you've only gotta deal with the ass-hat every twenty years of so, who cares? Take his ass out then burn through his goons and followers.” She shrugged. “Problem solved. Hell, point the way and I'll do it while Harry here gets his coursework done. He goes to classes, I hunt down Voldemort's henchman and take 'em out. Don't see how it's all that complicated. I'll be back before Harry gets home.”

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other and, for the first time in a long time, wasn't quite sure what to say.

“We can speak of that later,” Dumbledore said. “Right now I believe Harry has classes to attend to and some makeup work to do.”

“Just so you know, we're both gonna be staying in Hogsmeade,” Karen said. “That a problem for you?”

Dumbledore, of course, had reservations, but he was fairly certain that there was little he could do about it. “I don't suppose that should be an issue,” He said, somewhat defeated. “As long as Harry can keep up his studies, it shouldn't matter.”

“Good,” Karen said. She turned and lifted Harry from the chair and pulled him roughly to her. She then plundered his mouth with her tongue. She could see in her periphery that the PDA made both the elders in the room uncomfortable, but she didn't care. “I'll see you tonight, baby.”

“Okay,” He said, dopily. “Bye.” He moved to the door of the office. He looked at her longingly and then exited the room, heading for class.

Karen watched him and sighed happily. As soon as he was gone, she slowly turned back to Dumbledore. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes. “McGonagall. Leave.” Karen said, her tone stern.

The woman was most certainly not happy about being so summarily dismissed as she was. “Well, I never…”

“No, you probably haven't. Get the fuck out.” Karen said, eyeing the woman and motioning with her to the door.

McGonagall could feel the tension in the room and decided, wisely that she really didn't wish to be a part of it. She stiffly rose to her feet and nodded to Dumbledore. “Headmaster,” She said. She turned and looked at Karen. “Mrs. Potter.” She then left the office without another word.

“We gotta have a serious talk, you and me,” Karen said, moving up to the desk. “I want something understood from the outset. I know everything Harry's gone through. Him, Remus and Sirius laid it all out for me.” She pointed to Dumbledore. “And a shit ton of what's happened to him is  _your_  fault.”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “I've made a lot of mistakes over the years with Harry.” He offered, solemnly. “I wish to prepare him for Voldemort, but…”

“No,” Karen said. “No buts. The minute you brought Harry into this school, you should have told him who Voldemort was, what he was capable of and why he wanted Harry dead. He should have known absolutely everything and he should have been training for the war. Instead, you just left him to flounder and every summer you shoved him back into that hell-hole with those people.” She shook her head and leaned down to stare at him. “That ends. Today. I don't care what has to be done and I don't care who you need to do it, but starting tomorrow, he's getting someone in here that knows combat spells and you're gonna make sure Harry gets trained up right.”

“It isn't that simple. The Minister of Magic is out for Harry's blood.”

“Then I'll start gunning for his,” Karen said. “If I have to, I'll tear through this Ministry of Magic you all talk about and starting putting sons a bitches to the floor.”

“You may be physically capable, but you aren't a match for…” He felt a breeze move behind him. He was stunned when he saw Karen standing with her arms crossed and his wand in her hand.

She held it up. “You were saying?”

He swallowed and held his hand out. “Accio wand.”

The wooden implement shuddered a bit in Karen's hand. She tightened her grip and smiled. “No. I don't think so.”

He cleared his throat. “May I have my wand back, please?” He asked, politely.

She dropped it into his hand. “Just proving a point, Headmaster. I'm so far beyond what anyone on this planet has seen, it defies imagination. I wasn't kidding. I want Harry trained up on the most powerful and effective combat spells known. And no, I don't care who does it.” She turned to the door. “You got till tomorrow to find someone.” She stopped and looked back at him. “And if anyone from the Ministry shows up regarding Professor Umbridge, send them my way. I'll make sure they understand the way things work now.” With that, she left the room.

Dumbledore watched her go and dropped back into his chair. He wasn't sure whether to be heartened or terrified by Harry's new bride.

And that uncertainty…terrified him.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Both Hermione and Ron stared at Harry flabbergasted beyond words. “You're  _married_?” Hermione asked for about the dozenth time. “Actually married?”

Harry lifted his hand to show her the golden ring he was wearing. “Yes, Hermione. Actually married. And she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

“Well, glad she's not a minger at least,” Ron said. “Does she got big…” He held his hands in front of his chest.

“Ronald!” Hermione said, swatting him painfully on the arm.

“Ow!” Ron said, rubbing his arm. “It's a fair question.”

“Not about another man's wife, it's not.” Hermione snapped, slapping him again.

Harry chuckled and responded to Ron's question with an eager nod. “Nearly as large as my head.”

“Cocking Nora,” Ron said. “You lucky sod.”

“Trust  _boys_  to get hung up on a woman's breasts.” Hermione shook her head and turned away from them. “Immature children.”

Ron leaned over to Harry. “She's just mad that she doesn't have any.”

Hermione spun back around, angered. “I'll have you know I do so have breasts!” She said, defensively, pointing to her own chest. She immediately kicked herself. Trying her best to regain a shred of dignity, she thrust her nose in the air and determinedly walked away. “Not that  _you'll_  ever have a chance to see them, Ronald Weasley.”

Harry chuckled as she strode away. “Well played, Ron,” He said, looking to his friend.

“So when are we going to meet her?” Ron asked him.

“Well, she and I are staying in Hogsmeade now instead of the dorms. Maybe the pair of you could come this weekend and stay at the cottage. It  _is_  a two bedroom. Karen is furnishing it today. I asked her to get a sleeper sofa just in case we have guests.”

“I think that would be nice,” Ron said as he and Harry walked to their next class.

Karen gripped the edges of the massive entertainment center and lifted it with ease, carrying its three hundred pound bulk as if it weighed nothing from the cargo container she'd rented into the cottage. She set it down and slid it back against the wall. “Nice,” She said, nodding.

The sound of something akin to a bullwhip cracking just outside her house caught her attention. She rushed out and grabbed the figure that appeared there by the front of his robes and had her fist drawn back, ready to swing…before she realized she was looking at Dumbledore's surprised face. “Man, you are one lucky SOB,” She said, letting him go. “If I didn't have better control, you'd be a puff of gray hair right now.”

“I didn't mean to startle you,” He said, straightening his robe.

“So what brings you down from the castle?” Karen asked, heading back to the container. “You'll have to talk while I unpack all this,” She said to him.

“Allow me,” Dumbledore said, pulling his wand out. He flicked it about and stepped back as the furniture began racing out of the box and into the house.

Karen nodded in appreciation. “That's handy,” She said, crossing her arms.

“Magic definitely has its uses,” Dumbledore said.

“I'd offer you a cup of coffee, but I haven't hit a grocery store yet.” She looked around. “And to be honest, I don't even think this town has one. Just that freaky ass candy shop over there.”

Dumbledore turned and pointed further down the lane. “There's a farmers market,” He said, happily. “Quite a collection of produce to be found there.”

“That's a start. Probably gonna have to fly to Glasgow to get anything else we might need. Shouldn't take me long.” She stepped into the house, motioning him to follow. “So what's up?” She asked him.

“I wished to speak with you alone for a brief bit,” He said as they entered the home. “This is a rather nice house, to be honest.”

“It gets the job done,” Karen said as she began arranging the furniture as she wanted it.

Dumbledore watched in absolute amazement as Karen lifted and carried the larger units such as the sofa, chairs and table as if it weighed nothing. “When you said how strong you were, I thought you were jesting,” He said, shaking his head.

“Oh, this is nothing,” Karen said, shaking her head. “You should see what I'm carrying when I actually struggle.”

“Just out of curiosity, exactly how much can you lift?” Dumbledore asked her.

Karen put the sofa down and looked around the room, nodding. She then turned to regard him. “I honestly can't think of anything on this planet that I  _can't_  lift. The Seawise Giant, a supertanker built in the late seventies measured 657,019 metric tons fully laden. She was one of the largest ships ever built. I could lift that without really straining.”

Dumbledore was gutted. In all his years, he'd never heard of such a thing. “That's an incredible amount of weight.”

She simply shrugged and went back to work.

“I wanted to ask, in the interest of honesty…what are your intentions toward Harry Potter?”

“In the short term, see that he graduates from Hogwarts. Long term, probably start a family, move someplace nice and quiet and spend the rest of our days enjoying life.” She shrugged again. “Same as anyone else, I suspect.”

Dumbledore frowned. “That's not what I meant.”

“Then you're going to have to be a little more specific because I'm not sure I know what you're talking about,” She said, looking him in the eye.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall of the home. “Harry has a destiny. A prophecy surrounds him.”

Karen once again gave a noncommittal shrug. “I've dealt with prophecies before,” She said, simply. “This is about him and Voldemort, isn't it?”

“Harry must be willing to sacrifice himself to defeat Voldemort,” Dumbledore said, solemnly. “'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. Those words were spoken by our Divinations Professor when I hired her.”

Karen raised an eyebrow. “And…because of that, you believe Harry has to be willing to die?” As Dumbledore nodded, she chuckled. “Jesus. You all are a bunch of seriously naïve backwater hicks, aren't you?” She dropped to the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She then looked up at Dumbledore. “You… _do_  know what the definition of a prophecy is, right?”

“Yes, Karen. I know what a prophecy is.” He said, somewhat indignant at being treated like he was a child.

“I didn't ask you if you knew what a prophecy  _was_. I asked you if you knew the  _definition_  of a prophecy.” She reiterated.

“I don't see how that…”

“The foretelling or prediction of what is to come,” Karen said to him. “Key term there? Prediction. Prophecies are vague for a reason. There is absolutely nothing –  _nothing_  – about a supposed 'prophecy' that's written in stone.” She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“This prophecy…” Dumbledore began.

Karen waved her hand dismissively. “Don't even go there,” She said, interrupting him. “I've literally seen hundreds of prophecies get thrown by the wayside for the simplest of reasons. Despite what you and the rest of your wizarding world wants to believe, time isn't as linear as you think. It's fluid. Given that I've actually traveled  _through_  time, I know a bit about the subject.”

Dumbledore frowned. “As have I.”

“Good. Then you know that any number of things can change the flow.” Karen said.

“It is has been my experience that everything unfolds as it was meant to.” Dumbledore offered.

“And I've actually had effects on the timeline that have changed events rather drastically.” Karen returned. “Let me ask you a question,” She said, leaning back and crossing her arms. “This prophecy. Did it name Harry Potter  _specifically_? Did it give a time or a place that their battle would take place? Did it talk about specifics?”

“You know as well as I that prophecy is rarely if ever that conclusive,” Dumbledore said, irritation in his voice.

“Try never, but that doesn't matter. Just like every other bullshit prophecy I've heard, it's a bunch of vague cryptic garbage that has so many ways it can be interpreted that it literally boggles the mind.”

“It is more than…”

“How many predictions has this woman made?” Karen asked. “To date, how many Divinations has she made? How many of them have come true?”

Dumbledore sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Her track record is not in question.”

“It is as far as I'm concerned,” Karen said. “He's my husband.”

“I'm well aware,” Dumbledore said.

“Fine,” Karen said, getting to her feet. “You wanna know my intentions toward Harry? Here goes.” She moved over and stared into his eyes. “He's going to live. He's going to live with me until he's old and gray. Harry isn't dying. Not on my watch. If fighting Voldemort is in the cards, we're going to do it together. We're going to destroy him together. Then we're going to be happy together.” She shook her head. “But through it all, no matter what, we're going to be  _together._ I don't care what happens surrounding that. I meant what I said. You tell me how to find him and I'll make sure he stops being a threat.”

“He's effectively immortal,” Dumbledore said. “We've tried killing him before. He becomes some sort of…wraith. Waiting to rise again.”

“Is he a vampire?” Karen asked. “That would explain it.”

“No. He's just an incredibly powerful wizard.” Dumbledore said.

“Then you have to find his power center,” Karen said. “His heart, soul or consciousness is being stored or secured somewhere. Find that and destroy it and you destroy the man.” She said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “How would you know that?”

“Experience,” She said, smiling. “I've been around the block a few times. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get groceries.”

Dumbledore sighed and left the house in front of her. “With you around, Harry won't be able to concentrate on what he has to face.”

She groaned and grabbed him, spinning him around. “Look,” She said, her irritation growing. “Pay attention, because I'm not gonna repeat myself. Harry and I are married.” She held her hand up to show him the ring on her finger. “You better start getting used to the fact. I love him and I'm not gonna let anything happen to him. I'm not letting him fight this war alone. Together, we're gonna make sure he knows how to handle himself. I can teach him to fight, but you're responsible for getting him trained up magically. When he finally does throw down with Voldemort, he's gonna be able to bring his A-game.” She shook her head. “That's all you gotta concentrate on. Leave the rest of it to me, okay?” She patted his cheek. “Now get outta here. I got stuff to do.” She locked the door of the house and took a step before zooming off into the sky in a rush.

Dumbledore watched her race away and shook his head. Maybe, just maybe they did have a chance.

Having followed Karen's instructions – not that she offered him any sort of choice – Dumbledore found the perfect individual to begin teaching Harry spells that would aid him in the fight against Voldemort.

Professor Snape was rather nonplussed with his new assignment, but given that it was a direct order from his superior, he took on the duties without complaint.

Harry was forced to stay later in the day to attend his lessons, but when he informed Karen of why, she was very supportive.

When the weekend finally came, Hermione and Ron both followed Harry down the winding path to Hogsmeade. “She's been looking forward to meeting the pair of you,” Harry said, happily.

“I just can't believe you're married,” Hermione said. “I didn't figure you for the marrying kind.”

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked her.

“I just…I just never thought it was something you would do, that's all.” Hermione offered, sheepishly.

“You thought Voldemort would kill me before I met the right person?” Harry asked her.

“No! I just thought that…well, yes. I guess that is what I thought.” Hermione began strong, but sadly admitted the truth of how she felt. “Each year seems to be getting more and more dangerous. And with the fact that no one seems to want to tell you anything, least of all the Order, well…” She frowned. “I'm sorry, Harry. I should have more faith in you.”

He sighed. “It's alright. I've got a lot more in my corner now than I used to.” He smiled. “Karen won't let anything happen to me.”

The trio strolled into Hogsmeade a half hour later. The sleepy town was just settling in for the winter evening when they moved down the main street and toward the cottage that Harry and his wife shared. “Here we are,” He said, smiling. “Home sweet home.”

“This is adorable,” Hermione said, looking up at the house. “How many bedrooms is it?”

“Two,” Harry said. “You'll be sleeping in the guest room.” He looked at Ron. “You'll have to sleep on the sofa, but don't worry. It's really comfortable. It's a fold out.”

He shrugged. “That's alright. You've been to the burrow. You've seen the bed I sleep on.”

Harry opened the door and entered the well-lit home. “I'm home, love,” He said, looking about for his wife.

Karen stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Clad as she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, she took Harry and Ron's breath away. “Hey, baby,” She said, immediately moving up to him and pulling him in for a kiss.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at the statuesque blonde as she and Harry embraced. “He's married to  _that_?” Hermione said, flabbergasted. She'd thought Harry's description of the woman was going to be a bit of an exaggeration, but as she looked upon Karen, she realized that, if anything, Harry undersold things a touch.

Ron, for his part just stared at her. He'd never seen someone like her. He was suddenly very,  _very_ jealous of his mate.

Karen pulled away from Harry and turned to the other two youngsters. “Sorry. Just haven't seen him all day.” She offered her hand to Hermione. “Karen Potter. Harry's told me a lot about you.”

Hermione took her hand and shook it firmly. “When Harry said that he'd married, we were quite shocked. It seemed rather… _sudden_.”

Karen nodded. “Yeah, it kind of hit me pretty quickly, too,” She said, looking at Harry longingly. “But even though he was drunk, I still found a lot to like about him.”

Hermione frowned heavily. “What? Harry was drunk when you both wed?”

“Oh yeah. Kid was three sheets to the wind. He and Remus both were so wasted it wasn't even funny.” Karen admitted.

“How could you?” She snarled at the older woman. “How could you take advantage of Harry like that?”

“Whoa,” Karen said, stepping up to the girl. “You need to calm down, tiny. After we both sobered up, we talked it out and decided to stay married.”

Harry put a hand on the women's chests and pushed them apart. Hermione moved back a step. Karen didn't budge. “Hermione, we decided to make a proper go of it. There's no hurt feelings or anything of the sort.” Harry stepped in front of Karen and pulled the strong blonde arms around him. “Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't wake up next to this and feel gifted beyond measure?”

“I know I would,” Ron said, grinning.

“Thank you, Ron,” Harry said.

“Look, squirt,” Karen said to Hermione. “I realize you're protective of your friend. I really do. And don't think I don't know there's some crushing going on in there…” Hermione blushed at the statement. “But the fact of the matter is that we're happy together. Harry, despite how young he might be, is old enough to make his own decisions. Something from what I've been told by the people around him, he hasn't really been allowed to do before I showed up. He and I decided, together that we were going to make this thing work. Kid means the world to me.”

“Just don't hurt him,” Hermione said, her voice low. “He's been hurt enough.”

Karen reached out, took hold of Hermione's robes and effortlessly lifted her from the ground. “Wouldn't dream of it.” It was obvious the girl was impressed. Karen then sat her down. “He's in safe hands, don't worry.”

“I'm Ron Weasley.”

“Yeah. Figured.” Karen said, smiling. “Glad you guys could make it.” She turned to Harry. “Dinner's almost done if you wanna show these two where they can crash.”

“Sure,” He said, nodding. Karen moved back into the kitchen to finish up. Harry motioned them to follow. “As you know Ron, you get the sofa.”

He moved over and dropped his bag down beside the large couch. “Looks comfortable.”

“It is. Very.” Harry offered. He moved to the second bedroom and showed Hermione. “Here you are. It's not incredibly spacious, but it's not bad.”

Hermione moved in and took in the room. The large double bed was rather comfortable in its appearance. The comforter that rested upon it looked quite warm and inviting. There was a pair of small nightstands on either side of the bed and a chest of drawers against the wall to the left. She opened the door to the side to see a small closet. “This is rather nice, to be honest,” She said, nodding. “Thank you for inviting us, Harry.”

“Thanks for coming,” He said, smiling back at her.

“You're right, Harry,” Ron said as Hermione got settled. He held his hands in front of his chest. “They  _are_  big.”

“Ronald!” Hermione snapped.

“Double D's Red,” Karen shouted from the kitchen.

“She heard me?” Ron asked, dumbfounded.

“She's got really good hearing,” Harry said, smiling. “Not many secrets kept around my love.”

The trio moved out into the living room. Karen was carrying serving trays loaded with piping hot Chinese food.

“Wow,” Hermione said, stunned. “You prepared all of this?” She asked as she sat down.

Karen grinned. “Something like that,” She said, looking at Harry.

The four of them sat down to eat. “So how did you two meet?” Ron asked as he took a crispy egg roll from the tray and began crunching on it.

“Well…” Harry began. “Thanks to a fake identification card that Sirius sent me…”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Harry stared into his wife's ice blue eyes and sighed contentedly. “I wish I didn't have to go.”

Karen kept her voluptuous form pressed to him. “Trust me, so do I,” She said, giving him a knee-buckling kiss. “But you have to. Your education is important. And you have lessons with Snape this afternoon.”

He slid his hands down and gripped her bottom. “I'd much rather spend my day studying you.”

She gave him a wide smile. “I'm sure you would.” She kissed him again. “Now go on. You're gonna be late.”

“Have a good day,” He said to her. He turned and left the house, looking back at her. She followed him and stood in the doorway. He climbed onto his broom and zipped away toward the school.

She watched him disappear into the distance and sighed, turning back to go inside. She gathered the dishes from breakfast and set about washing them. She set them aside to dry and moved into the bedroom. She gathered the hastily cast about laundry, giving a smile as she remembered what led to the mess, and took them to the washing machine.

Karen was glad she was able to get electricity wired to the cottage. The rest of the town seemed to operate on gaslight, but she'd paid a fortune to get her and Harry's home wired. It had taken several days, but she'd managed it. Dumbledore had been pivotal in the task.

She finished up washing the clothes and putting them away. She took a quick shower and stepped out, ready to begin her day. She had a meeting at noon that she didn't want to miss.

She slid on her undergarments then pulled on her a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and her navy blue combat boots. She stood in front of the mirror and nodded. “There we are,” She said, smiling. She tugged on a pair of blue fingerless gloves and finished it all off with her red leather motorcycle jacket. She walked past the dresser and stopped. She turned and nodded, taking the pair of mirrored sunglasses that Harry had bought for her just before they left Vegas. She slid them on and looked at the mirror above the fireplace. “Lookin' dangerous,” She said, heading out of the house.

She locked the door of the home and took a step before soaring off toward the school. She looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes to twelve. She dropped to the ground and strode up to the huge double doors. She pushed them open and made her way to the Headmaster's office. She stepped into the stairwell and waited patiently as it rose, taking her into the cluttered sanctum of one Albus Dumbledore.

She was immediately on edge as she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a dour expression on his face and Dolores Umbridge seated before him. The cardigan wearing woman turned to look at her. The marks Karen had given her seemed to have vanished since last time she saw her. Karen didn't mind. She'd made her point. What did bother her, however, was the pure look of joy on the woman's face. “Ah,  _Mrs._ Potter,” She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. “Please, come and sit.”

Karen stayed where she was, raising an eyebrow to Dumbledore. “Um…did I miss something? We were supposed to be having a private meeting.”

He lifted a letter and offered it to the blonde. “This arrived for you just a few minutes ago,” He said, somberly. “It is from the Minister of Magic.”

Karen moved over and took it. She read it aloud. “Dear, Mrs. Potter. Senior Undersecretary and High Inquisitor Umbridge has leveled charges against you of assault of the highest order. The Ministry has reviewed the evidence and has found that sufficient cause exists to summon you to a formal hearing to determine your guilt or innocence. You will attend said hearing on Friday, the 20th of February at nine o'clock AM. Please do not be late. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.” She looked at Dumbledore. “Is this clown serious?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “I'm afraid the Minister is quite serious.”

“He does know that I'm not a witch and that the Ministry has like, zero authority over me, right?”

Dumbledore looked as if he was about to speak, but Umbridge cut him off. “You are a part of the wizarding world whether you like it or not,” She said, venom in her voice. “And as such, you are subject to the same laws as any other wizard or witch. I told you that there would be consequences to your actions.”

Karen slowly turned her head to look down at her. “I got a great idea. Why don't you shut the hell up?”

“I'll not be…”

“One more word,” Karen said, cutting her off. She turned bodily toward the pink-clad witch. “I'm not kidding, one more word.”

“I'll…” Umbridge began again.

She never finished the statement before Karen reached out and with the index finger of her right hand, thumped the woman's forehead. Umbridge's head bounced backward and she slumped in the chair, unconscious. “Thank god,” She said, looking back to Dumbledore. “Seriously, how do you put up with her?”

He didn't answer right away. He was still reeling in shock at the display. He'd seen the blonde lugging furniture about, but this was something else entirely. To see her knock someone out by flicking them with a single finger was just…he'd never seen the like. “Is she alright?”

“Oh, she'll be fine. Don't envy the headache she'll have, but beyond that, she should be okay.” She took a chair and leaned back. “So what is this bullshit?” She asked, tossing the paper onto the desk. “This guy doesn't actually expect me to show up to this, does he?”

“He does,” Dumbledore said. “And if I were you, I would.”

“Why?” She asked him. “I mean, get right down to it, everything she's saying I did to her is true.” She looked at the list of charges. “I did all of this. I'm guilty as a Fox in a chicken coop.” She looked him in the eye. “I show up, they're gonna find me guilty. Where are they gonna send me if that happens?”

“You would more likely as not be sent to Azkaban,” Dumbledore said, sadly.

“Yeah, I'm not letting that happen,” Karen said. “I don't fall on this asshole's food chain.”

“Professor Umbridge wasn't wrong,” He said, shaking his head. “Being Harry's wife, you married into the wizarding world. You  _are_  a part of it.”

“Okay, let's say for the sake of argument you're right.” She shook her head. “I'm not leaving Harry. When I married him, I also married his baggage. I married his problems. And Voldemort is a big part of that. I'm gonna be there to face him when the time comes.” She took the papers the ministry sent and crumpled them up, tossing them into the fireplace. “That's not a priority.” She turned back to him. “I'm gonna start rattling some cages of the known Death Eaters. Where should I start?”

“I suppose you would want to start with someone loyal to him above any other,” Dumbledore said. “Lucius Malfoy would be a good place to start.”

“And where can I find him?” Karen asked.

“His estate resides in Wiltshire, England.”

“I actually know where that is.” She returned. “So I talk to him, he can lead me to Voldemort?”

“Yes, he can. But I feel it fair to warn you. You face a man that is evil beyond anything you can imagine.”

Karen rose to her feet, chuckling. “Yeah. Okay.”

“It is no laughing matter, Karen,” Dumbledore said to her. He desperately wanted her to understand the gravity of the man she was dealing with. “Voldemort’s evil knows no bounds.”

“Please.” Karen leaned down on the desk and stared at him. “Voldemort is amateur hour, Dumbledore. He's an inconvenience. You want evil? How about a man that lets loose a pair of ravenous hyenas in the children's wing of a cancer hospital…because he thinks it's  _funny_.” She narrowed her eyes. “Or a being so powerful that he  _literally_  wants to murder all life on earth and set fire to it, just to see it burn. Compared to what I've seen and what I've faced?” She shook her head. “Voldemort isn't evil. He’s just petulant.” She turned and left his office through the large window.

Dumbledore heard her words and had to admit, in light of something  _that_ terrible, Voldemort wasn't much of a threat. He watched her disappear into the distance and realized that maybe, just  _maybe_  the prophecy wasn't as important as he was led to believe. “Good luck, Mrs. Potter,” He said, closing the window behind her.

Karen made the trip from Hogwarts to Wiltshire, England in a matter of minutes. She dropped to the ground in front of the enormous manor house. “Well. This place doesn't look evil as hell.” She said, making her way up the stairs to the large front doors. She narrowed her eyes and, utilizing one her many vision-based abilities, scanned the house, looking for the man she'd flown all the way to see.

She smiled as she looked upward to the second floor. The room was a rather well-appointed study. “Gotcha,” She said, grinning. She stepped back and took off, racing up to the glass and wood doors that led to the second story veranda. She landed on the terrace in a crouch, with her hand planted. The wood concaved, causing the entire house to shudder. She rose to her feet and rolled her head about on her shoulders. She looked through the window and could tell her arrival caught the white haired man by surprise.

She strode forward, whipping her hand to the side, causing the doors in front of her to fly open with such force that the glass shattered. “Lucius Malfoy, I presume?” She asked, striding fearlessly toward him. She had to hand it to the man. He didn't move a thread.

“I don't know who you are, but I hope you have a sizable fortune. Those doors were expensive.” He looked past her and to the damaged balcony. “And that veranda won't be cheap to repair, either.”

Karen could hear the strong confidence she'd expect from a man of his position and level of power. But she could see the tremble and fear in his eyes. But credit where credit was due. He was  _trying_  to look the part of a badass. “Trust me, frosty. Structural issues of your home are the least of your problems.”

He rose to his feet, setting his book down. “Who, exactly are you?” He asked her, taking his cane in his hand.

“Me?” She grinned widely. “I'm Power Girl.”

He was stricken dumb. “ _Power Girl_?” He said, his voice filled with disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Skin that wand, slap nuts,” She said, stopping arms reach from him. “Find out how serious I am.”

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” Malfoy growled, whipping his wand toward her. The vibrant green energy erupted in a bright flash from the end of his wand. A hole nearly a meter wide blew out of the wall opposite him. The blonde woman was nowhere to be seen.

“Nice try.” He heard from behind him. He spun to loose another spell but didn't quite make it. A strong hand snatched his wrist and held it tight. He was now face to face with the woman. She had her fingers about his arm. She gave it a squeeze, causing his wand to fall to the ground. “Let's take a trip, shall we?” She pulled him tightly against her and, to his ultimate surprise, flew straight upward, smashing through the ceiling of the room, through the floor of the level above and out of the roof of Malfoy Manor.

By the time he was able to open his eyes, his breath came in labored gasps, he was frozen to the core and the world was stretched out below him. He could see that they were above the clouds. He could barely make out the speck that was his ancestral home. “Bloody Nora!” He snapped, terror in his voice.

Karen held him out at arm's length by the front of his robes. “Now, Lucius. You and I are going to have a bit of a chat. You tell me what I wanna know and I don't drop you to see if you bounce.”

“What-what in the blazes are you?” He asked her, petrified.

“Just a girl with questions,  _old chap_ ,” She said, smiling.

“How are you flying?” His voice was high and fearful.

“Magic,” She said. “Where's Voldemort?”

“Wh-what?” He asked, breathlessly.

“Oh, don't even start that shit with me. It wasn't funny when Samuel L. Jackson did it, it  _definitely_ won't be funny with a damn brogue.”

He suddenly narrowed his eyes and gave her an indignant expression. “I don't have a bloody  _brogue_! I'm not  _Irish_!”

She shook him violently. “Focus, pasty-face. I don't give a good god damn what accent you have. Tell me where Voldemort is or I see what happens when you hit the ground at a mach five.”

He stared at her. Suddenly, there was no fear. It simply melted away to leave only a sad acceptance. “It matters not what you do to me.” He shook his head. “I can either die by your hands, or my whole family dies by his.”

Karen stared back. “I can kill him,” She said, sternly. “I can end his reign of terror. Here and now.”

“No,” He said, softly. “You can't.”

“I can tear his ass apart and find whatever it is that’s keeping him from going to hell. I just need to find him first.” She snarled. She thought a moment. “If you don’t wanna tell me then give me a name. Give me a name of someone that you don't give a damn about and I'll ask them.”

Malfoy nodded and swallowed, giving the woman a name. “Appreciate it,” She said, dropping back down to the house.

A beautiful blonde woman stood in the study looking terrified. “Lucius?” She said, running up to him as Karen released him. She glared at the younger woman. “How  _dare_ you…”

“Shut up,” Karen said, slapping the woman across the face and knocking her out. “Don't worry, she'll be fine,” She said looking to Lucius. She remembered Harry telling her all about the supposed  _dark mark_ that Voldemort's loyal all carried. She also knew that they could communicate through them. “But I can't have you letting your boss know I'm coming.” She looked to his left arm. Her eyes flashed and Malfoy screamed. Her eyes flashed again and the severed appendage disintegrated. “And now you can't.” She lifted his wand incinerated it. “Just to be on the safe side.” She raced away from the house, leaving Lucius Malfoy screaming in pain on the floor next to his unconscious wife.

It took her a grand total of fifteen minutes to find the home of one Mr. Nott in London. It took less than two for him to give up the location of Voldemort and his inner circle.

Karen now stood staring up at the rather luxurious looking manor house. She could lights in the windows and knew that she'd found the place. As she had with the Nott home and the Malfoy estate, she narrowed her eyes and peered through the house. Figures were spread all throughout the home. She needed to make a hell of a lot of noise.

She looked about and saw a massive oak tree standing a few hundred yards from the house. She grinned widely and nodded. “Bingo,” She said, zooming toward it. She dropped to the ground and gripped the sides of the huge tree. She then slowly lifted it into the air, tearing it roots and all from the earth. Dirt and rocks rained down from the bottom.

She flew in an arc and raced toward the house as fast as she dared. She knew she had to be careful not to fly too fast, lest the tree ignite. At the last second, she let go and veered up into the sky.

The oaken missile sailed the last few yards and crashed into the side of the house with a tremendous impact. The wall and windows exploded inward.

She could hear the frantic voices and screaming. She knew that there were casualties. Normally, in her own world, heroes like her didn't kill. Not unless it was unavoidable.

But here, things were different. Those that she faced now were  _evil_ in the purest sense of the word. They'd all killed innocent people. Every single one of them. They had no compunction, this lot. They'd be willing to slaughter _children_ if their master asked it of them. So she would swallow her compassion, her sense of right and wrong…and do what was needed.

Karen Starr, now Karen Potter…would  _kill_.

She knew who she was looking for. She stayed in the sky, out of sight and used her heat vision, burning down any that exited the house. This was Voldemort's inner sanctum. Only the most loyal and dedicated of his followers would be here. That made her job easier. One after another, they died.

She was confused when she heard what sounded like two sharp cracks rend the air. “Son of a bitch!” She snarled. She landed and began sifting through the house. She peered about with her enhanced vision. Voldemort had gone. Everyone else was dead. Either killed by the falling debris or cut down by her heat vision.

She snarled and turned, punching the wall, sending a massive chunk of it flying out into the afternoon air. She moved about the bodies, taking wands before she ran out and leapt into the sky, soaring back the one place Voldemort had left.

Karen again found herself in Wiltshire. She could hear the shrill screams of pain from her place in the courtyard. “I guess he beat me to 'em,” She said, nonchalant. She strolled up to the house and rose into the air.

She saw exactly what she expected to see. Voldemort stood beside a woman with long ratty black hair and a tattered lacy dress. He had his wand extended, green energy pouring over Lucius' wife Narcissa. The woman lay on the floor, shrieking in abject agony. She flew through the glass and landed heavily in the room. “Catch y'all at a bad time?”

Voldemort stopped his torture of the woman and turned his face to look at the newest arrival. “And who are you?”

Karen grimaced. “Ah, god. What the hell happened to you? You lose a bet? You look a Trojan fucked a Ninja Turtle.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but the black haired woman beside him stepped forward her wand leveled. “You don't address the dark lord, you…” She didn't finish the statement before Karen's eyes flashed. The woman shrieked as her severed arm flopped lifelessly to the floor.

“Shut the hell up,” Karen said as the woman dropped the wood gripping her scorched stump. She looked back to Voldemort. “Been lookin' for you.”

The pale skinned wizard began circling. “Have you?” He asked, confidently.

“I know what you are,” She said. “And I know that I can't kill you.” She chuckled. “Well, that's not technically true. I  _can_  kill you, can't I?” She shook her head. “But that's just an inconvenience for someone like you.”

He smiled and nodded. “You're a smart one, aren't you?” He chuckled. “Tell me, young woman. Who are you?”

“Karen,” She said, smiling. “Karen  _Potter_. I'm Harry's wife.”

Everyone in the room's eyes widened in disbelief. “Harry's… _wife_?” Voldemort asked. “Then you can die,” He said, pointing his wand. “ _Avada_ …”

Her left hand was wrapped about his throat, choking off the rest of his spell. Her right fist closed about his wrist. “Gettin' awful tired of that one,” She said, lifting him from the floor.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” She heard Narcissa scream. The green flash lit up the room. Karen turned to see the black haired woman drop limply to the floor. She had her wand clutched in her one good hand. Hey, eyes stared emptily at the wall. She turned to look at the blonde. Narcissa’s  wand was pointed at her in a trembling fist. “Can you?” She asked, her voice quivering. “Can you really destroy him?”

“Oh yeah,” Karen said.

“Swear it!” Narcissa screamed, tears in her eyes. “For the sake of my child, my _family_ , I want you to swear it!”

“Whatever,” She said turning back to Voldemort. “Where were we?”

“I will always be,” Voldemort said, pain wracking his voice. “Nothing you can do will defeat me.”

“You see…” She grinned. “That's where you're wrong. Harry told me what it takes to make a new you.” She shook her head. “Takes you what? Fourteen years to get a new husk? Plenty of time to find where you've hidden your power center and do away with it.” She grinned evilly. “We're not on a clock anymore.” She crushed his neck and dropped him lifelessly to the ground. She then flashed over him with her eyes, incinerating his corpse. “Really don’t want that ugly sack laying around. Give a person nightmares.” She turned to Narcissa. “You keep pointing that thing at me and I’m gonna start takin’ exception to it.” The woman lowered her wand. “That’s better. Now. You want me to swear on shit. I don’t do that. Because that shit is just words. Empty ass words. I’m more of an action kinda girl. He can’t hurt you. At least not for the time being. Somewhere, something’s keeping his ass from the hereafter. I plan on finding whatever it is and destroying it. Accept that or not. It’s up to you.”

She turned and raced away, leaving the couple alone in their wrecked home, staring after her. Narcissa turned to her husband and pulled him in…and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Karen hovered outside Dumbledore’s office window and tapped the glass. She could have just barged in, but that would have been rude. The elderly wizard turned from his desk to see her hanging outside with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling. He stepped over and pushed the window open, allowing her in.

She floated into the room and dropped to the floor. She then fell into the chair and put her feet up on his desk. “So you want the good news or the bad news?”

Dumbledore closed his window and turned back to his chair. “I suppose we should finish on a high note. The bad news first.”

“There isn’t a hope in hell of convincing the Ministry that Voldemort has returned,” She said to him. “Not now.”  

“What did you do?” Dumbledore asked.

“That would actually be the good news. I wiped him and his inner circle off the face of the planet. All of the death eaters that were loyal to him are dead. So is he. I mean we still have to find his power center, but given how hard it is for him to gain a body and actually become a threat, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

Dumbledore stared at her for several seconds. “How…what…?”

“I went and talked to Malfoy. No matter what I did, he seemed more afraid of Voldemort than he was of me.” She chuckled. “Gotta give the man respect. He’s loyal. Since he wouldn’t dime on Voldemort, he led me to a Mr. Nott in London. Just before he died staring at all those pieces of himself, he told me where to find Voldemort.”

Dumbledore’s eyes went wide. “You killed him?”

Karen looked at him. “Oh, please do _not_ get high and mighty on me. Weren’t you the one that told me that Voldemort was supposedly the ultimate evil or some crap?”

“But his followers…”

“Followed him by choice. These are people that obviously bought what he was selling. They believed in his vision and were willing to throw their lives away at his sufferance. I’m not gonna feel bad about wiping them off the map.”

“But the ability to not become…”

“No,” Karen said, shaking her head. “You said it yourself, this is a war. What was it General Patton said? No one ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country. Our job isn’t just to fight the war, Dumbledore. It’s to _win_ it. And unless you’re willing to stop thinking like a good guy and start thinking like a soldier, like a _warrior_ , you’re gonna lose. Fortunately for you, you all had me. Now you can keep your squeaky clean absent-minded grandfather image. I did all your dirty work. I flew out to Riddle Manor and tossed a giant oak tree through the side of the house. Anyone that ran out, I burned ‘em down.” She sighed and shook her head. “But a couple got away. Voldemort and some really skanky black haired chick. Kind of reminded me of Enchantress, to be honest.”

“That would have no doubt been Bellatrix Lestrange.” Dumbledore offered.

“Well, she’s dead,” Karen said. “She and Voldemort were at Malfoy Manor when I showed back up. I was gonna ask Malfoy where else he could have gone, but he was there torturing Narcissa Malfoy. I cut Bella’s arm off and was slapping Voldemort around when Narcissa did that killing curse thing on Bellatrix. Dropped her like a sack of wet turds. I broke Voldemort’s neck and incinerated his corpse. I also promised the Malfoys that I would be sure to finish him off once and for all. We just gotta find whatever he’s using to keep himself alive and take that shit out.” She shrugged. “Problem solved.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Dumbledore said.

“Don’t see how it’s not,” She said to him. “I’ve dealt with crap like that before. Chances are his soul or essence or whatever is being held in an item or a sacred location. We just have to find it. I’m sure there’s magic that can do that.”

“There is no magic that I know of that can locate a Horcrux,” Dumbledore said to her. “I’ve been researching the subject quite intently.”

She bit her lip. “A…Horcrux is a magical artifact, right?”

“Yes. And quite a powerful one.” He said to her.

“But you say that there’s no magic you have that can trace a magical artifact?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

She nodded and rose to her feet. “Then I guess it’s time we think outside the box.” She grinned. “Or rather, _inside_ the box. I’m taking Harry with me. We’re going on a road trip.”

“Um…where are you going?” Dumbledore asked her. He knew better than to try and stop her.

“I’m going to see a few old friends. Harry needs to up his magic game. And I know just the people to help him do it.” Karen said, turning to the door of his office. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he comes back. He’s just gotta pick up a few pointers from the best in the business.”

She exited his office and made her way down the stairs. She looked at her watch and knew full well where Harry would be. She walked calmly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She pushed the door open. “Harry, baby? Let’s go.” She said, motioning for him to follow her. The whole of the student body had heard of Harry’s new bride. But many had never seen her. Some didn’t even believe she existed at all. Now, they knew different.

“I’m sorry, we’re in the middle of a lesson,” Umbridge said, sternly.

“Good for you. You want a goddamn cookie?” Karen snapped at her. The children in the classroom all snickered. She couldn’t help but notice the small bruise on the woman’s forehead. “Keep doin’…” She looked around at the kids. “Whatever it is you call this. Harry’s gonna be takin’ a trip with me.”

“Harry’s in the middle of class at the moment and won’t be going anywhere,” Umbridge said matter of fact. “Now if you’d kindly…”

“Seriously, bitch. Do you _ever_ shut up? I mean god _damn_. You’re like a lap dog.” She moved her fingers in a rapid talking motion. “ _Yapyapyapyapyapyapyapyapyap_! It gets really frikkin’ annoying.” She patted Harry on his shoulder and smiled at him as he walked by. “How in the hell these kids put up with you is completely beyond me.”

“Because these _children_ have respect for their betters,” Umbridge said.

Karen looked at her. “Their _betters_?” She strode up to the woman. “ _You_? Better than these kids? Are you fucking _high_?” She gripped the woman by the cardigan in lifted her from her feet. “The only thing you’re better at than any of these kids is stuffin’ your nose so far up Minister Fudge’s ass you could smell what the man had for dinner last week.” She then slapped the woman lightly on the stomach. “That and filling your gullet with Twinkies.” She heard a few of the kids snicker. “But beyond that, there is _nothing_ you do better than any of these kids. You’re _older_ and saying that these kids respect their _elders_ would have been acceptable.” She tossed the woman over the desk to land hard on the floor. “And truthfully the only reason they haven’t turned on you is because they don’t know where to hide your body so it won’t be found.” Karen turned and looked at the class. “Here’s a lesson for you. Works on just about anyone, dark wizard or not. There’s a giant ass spider that lives in the woods and eats people.” She lifted her leg up and set her boot on the desk so everyone could see. She then dragged her finger across her Achilles' tendon. “Cut here to the bone on both feet and leave her there. She won’t be able to hobble fast enough to get away from any of the predators that live there.” She then swept toward the exit of the room. “Here endeth the lesson.”

Harry watched the spectacle and wasn’t sure how to feel. “That was…dark.”

“No. Dark would have been lighting her ass on fire to watch her burn. It’s Defense Against the Dark Arts, right? Well if you have a wizard that uses her authority to torture students and bully everyone, I’d say that qualifies her for dark wizard status, don’t you?” He stopped and turned around. “Oh, Miss Umbridge?” The woman snapped her eyes to her. “Any luck getting your wand replaced yet?” The woman’s eyes widened as the students turned to regard her, their own eyes narrowed. “Guess not. Have a nice day.” She slowly left the room singing the hook to _Another Brick in the Wall_. “We don’t need no education…”

After they got out into the hallway, Harry fell in step beside her. “You can be a cold hearted woman, you know that?” Harry smiled. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Yeah. My tits had nothing to do with it.” She said, pulling him in.

“Not really. I mean, they’re a bonus, but I love you for you, Karen. Not for your body.” Harry said seriously.

She lifted him from the floor and pulled him in, holding him at eye level with her. “God, you say the sweetest things, you know that?” She kissed him intently. “I was busy today.” She smiled at her husband. “Voldemort isn’t going to be a thorn in your side for a very, very long time.”

He cocked his head. “What did you do?”

She set him down and continued walking. “Wiped out him and his inner circle. He’s still floating around out there in the ether, but he has no body, no close followers, and no backup. He’s for all intents and purposes powerless right now.”

“How?” Harry asked. She regaled him with the events of the afternoon. “That…that’s incredible.”

“Hey,” She said, turning to look at him. “No one messes with my baby. Not if they wanna survive to old age. We’ve still gotta find whatever’s keeping him alive, but beyond that, it’s over. You can live your life, have friends.” She again pulled him in and kissed him. “We can do what we want. But we need to take a bit of a trip, first.”

“Where are we going?” He asked her.

“We’re heading to Las Vegas,” She said. “I’m gonna take you to meet some of my friends. We’re gonna up your magic game.”

“I need to pack first,” Harry said. The pair made it out the front gates. Harry climbed onto his broom and took off into the sky.

Karen soared along beside him. She couldn’t help but snicker. She would never say it of him, but she thought the boy looked absolutely ridiculous on a broom. She turned and flew in front of him crossing her legs and resting her hands behind her head. She smiled at him and bobbed her eyebrows. Harry chuckled and shook his head. God, he loved his wife.

The pair landed outside their small cottage. Karen unlocked the door and stepped inside. She stopped when she saw the envelope on the floor. “Christ, what _now_?” She asked, picking it up.

Harry put his broom beside the door and stepped up, looking at it. “What is it?” He asked her.

She sighed and handed it to him so he could read it. “Bullshit is what it is.” She made her way into the kitchen to make the pair of them lunch.

Harry read it over. “The Ministry wants you to face a trial?”

“Yeah. That’s gonna happen.” Karen said dismissively. “Got better things to do then pander to those dipshits.”

“This is set for the 20th. That’s the day after tomorrow.” Harry said to her.

“Yeah, so?” She asked, whipping up a pair of sandwiches. She carried the plates into the living room and offered one to him. “I don’t plan on going, so it doesn’t really matter.”

He sat down on the sofa beside her and set the letter down, taking the plate. “I think you should.” He offered, smiling.

“Um, why?” She asked.

“Truthfully? Because I think it would be a wonderful joke.” Harry returned. “I mean, it’s not like they could do anything to you.”

“Magic can still mess me up,” Karen said. “That killing curse can still end me.”

“Yeah, but the Ministry won’t use that on you,” Harry said. “And you’ve already shown that Wizards and Witches have one blaring weakness compared to you.” He pulled his wand out. “Without this, most of us are useless.”

“I’ll go if you go with me,” She said to him.

“Oh, I was going to anyway.” He returned. He ate his sandwiches and burped into his hand. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

For her day in court, Karen was the epitome of professional. She wore a navy blue skirt suit with a white button-down shirt and a pair of matching high heels. Her hair was styled and she had a pair of black framed glasses on. Harry, for his part, was clad in a burgundy button-down with a pair of black slacks and a black blazer.

Dumbledore allowed them to floo from his office to the Ministry directly. He was originally against the idea of Harry going with Karen to her trial but decided that there was nothing he could to dissuade either of them. He wished them luck and sent them on their way.

They stepped from the fireplace with a loud _whoosh_ sound. Karen looked about and was rather impressed. The chamber was enormous and resplendent. Beneath her were rich dark hardwood floors polished to a high mirror shine. The ceiling was a bright cobalt blue and was adorned with golden symbols and runes that flowed from one design to the next in a very liquid fashion. The walls were wood, similar in shade to the floors with a host of hearths at regular intervals, much like the one they stepped from.

“This way,” Harry said, heading toward the desk on their left. A sign hung over it reading 'Security'.

A wizard in vibrant blue robes looked up at them as they approached. He set down his copy of the  _Daily Prophet_.

“Karen and Harry Potter,” Harry said, offering his wand. “We’re here on request of the Minister,” He said.

“Step over here.” The man said. His tone sounded as though he could think of a million places he would rather be. The pair walked closer. He held out a long golden rod, looking for all intents and purposes as a car antenna. He passed it up and down both him and Karen. He then set it down and held out his hand. “Wand,” He said, simply. Harry surrendered his, but Karen shook her head.

“Don't have a wand,” She said. “Don’t need one.”

“You do wandless magic?” He asked her. She moved around behind him at nearly the speed of light. “I don’t know,” She said, leaning forward. “You tell me.”

He started as she appeared behind him. “Gah!” He backed away from her.

“She’s not a witch,” Harry said, leaving it at that.

The security wizard gave her one more look, then turned his attention toward Harry. He dropped the wand onto what looked to be a set of brass scales with only one plate. It vibrated and a piece of narrow parchment shot from a slit at the base. He tore it off and read it aloud. “Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for four and a half years.” He looked at Harry. “Is that accurate?”

“Yes, it is.” Harry offered confidently.

“I keep this.” The wizard said, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. “You get this back.” He thrust the wand at Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry offered with a smile. “Come, dear,” He said heading toward the elevators.

As they waited, people moved in and out of the car. Karen leaned against the back of the lift with her thick arms crossed. A soft calming voice called out the floors inside the coach.

 “Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office.” The hallway looked like it had seen better days. Posters of various sports teams were tacked to the walls at odd angles. People jostled in and out before the doors closed they continued their journey. “Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center.” A few paper airplanes soared into the lift, turned and hovered in the air.

Karen nudged Harry and pointed to the folded papers with an eyebrow raised.

“Interdepartmental memos,” He said. “Apparently they used to use owls but…”

“Got sick of bird shit everywhere?” Karen asked.

“Exactly.” He returned, nodding.

“Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.” Several more people left as did a few of the memos, but more zoomed in. “Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.” A small flock of paper airplanes flitted from the car before the doors rattled shut again. “Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”

Karen chuckled. “Excuse Committee,” She said to herself. “That’s awesome.”

Everybody cleared the car at this point expect Harry and Karen. The all but one memo were gone as well. The doors closed and they were again on the move.

“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”

The last memo drifted out of the car, leaving them completely alone. A moment later, they were to the bottom floor. “Level one, Wizengamot Courtroom number Ten.”

“This is us,” Harry said, nervously.

“Why are you so nervous?” Karen asked, noticing his tension. She moved behind him and massaged his shoulders.

“This is where I came for my trial,” He said to her. “Before the beginning of the school year.”

“We can leave, you know,” She said to him. “These bastards have like, no authority. Especially over someone like me.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I just like watching you show off.” He gave her a smile.

“Yeah?” She asked, kissing him. “Then sit back and enjoy the show, baby. You wifey-pooh is about to school some fools.” She turned and strode toward the huge iron bound door with the massive lock upon it. She cracked her knuckles. “This is gonna be fun.”

All of the members of the Wizengamot were startled nearly out of their seats as the giant doors of the courtroom blasted open, slamming against the interior walls with enough force to shake the dust from the ceiling.

Karen walked into the chamber as if she were back in the boardroom of her old company. She was the HBIC and she wanted everyone in the room to know it. “I’m Karen Potter and I’m a busy woman. Let’s keep this brief, shall we?” She stepped up to stand beside the elaborate seat in the middle of the room and crossed her arms.

Minster Fudge, like everyone else, was immediately intimidated by the figure before them. So often they were used to being the face of judgment. Now, they were on the receiving end. And they were none too pleased by it. He cleared his throat. “Have a seat, Mrs. Potter,” He said, motioning to the chair.

“I’ll stand, thank you,” Karen said. “I won’t be staying long.”

“You’ll remain as long…” An elder woman beside Fudge began.

Karen’s sharp gaze met hers. “I’m sorry,” Karen said, cutting the woman off. “I don’t believe I was talking to you.” 

“Now see here…” The woman tried again.

“Shut. Up.” Karen said. “Last warning you get.” The woman wisely remained silent. The blonde turned back to Fudge. “Now explain why you’ve dragged me halfway across Scotland and Britain.”

“Are you familiar with this woman?” He asked, indicating Umbridge.

“Yeah. She’s a bitch.” Karen said.

“Did you…” He began.

Karen cut him off. “Let’s spare the bullshit, shall we?” Karen began ticking off her fingers. “I broke her wand, burned ‘I torture children for fun’ into her forehead, threw her to the dirt and knocked her ass out by smacking her in the forehead.” She cocked her head and looked to Umbridge. “Did I leave anything out?”

“You see?” The woman shrieked. “She admits outright to assaulting me.”

Fudge looked at Umbridge. “Calm yourself Dolores.” He turned back to Karen. “So you plead guilty to the charges against you?”

Karen looked at the man. “You’re kidding right?” She asked him.

“I assure you, Mrs. Potter, this is no laughing matter. Your future is at stake.” Fudge said. “One word from us and…”

“And what?” She said, defiantly. “What in the hell are you gonna do?” She gestured around. “Wave your sticks at me? Let me ask you dumbasses a question.” She said, looking at all of them. “My take on wizarding politics is pretty hazy so help me understand something.” She rose into the air and floated there, crossing her arms. Everyone was stunned by the display. “The Wizarding world as a whole operates in secret, right? You do everything you can to keep from the prying eyes of the general public, am I correct in assuming that?”

Fudge swallowed and nodded. All of them had loosed their wands, but none of them were pointing at her. “That’s correct. We try to remain hidden from the muggle world.”

Karen turned to Harry. “Normal non-magic users are called Muggles,” He said to her.

She gave him a nod and turned back to Fudge. “Okay. Then, to play Devil’s advocate, what’s to keep me from just killing every one of you and burning this building to the ground with everyone in it?” She began to float closer to them. “I mean if you remain separate from the world’s governments, then you aren’t protected by them either. If no one knows you exist, then no one will miss you when you’re gone, right?”

“You couldn’t possibly…” Fudge began. There was a sudden gust of wind about the room. His wand was suddenly gone from his hand. There was a rather significant amount of murmuring.

Karen again floated in the air in the middle of the room. Holding forty-nine wands in her hands. “Now. I ask you again…” She pressed her hands together, grinding the collection of wands into dust between her insanely powerful hands. Every wizard and witch in the room watched in horror as their wands – some that had been in their families for centuries – were destroyed. “What, _exactly_ can you do to stop me?”

In the blink of an eye, Karen Potter had rendered the entirety of the Wizengamot, a collection of supposedly the most powerful and skilled wizards in wizarding Britain… _powerless_.

“Do…do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Amelia Bones asked, rage boiling in her voice.

“Proven a point,” Karen said. “Simple fact is this, people. I don’t bow to you. Any of you. You have absolutely _no_ power over me _or_ Harry. Not anymore. We’ll do as we please, go where we please and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.” She spun and tore the chair from the floor and hurled it across the room into a wall smashing and disintegrating it into shrapnel no larger than a pencil. “From this point forward, you’re going to leave Harry Potter and all those he cares about alone.” She flew forward and hovered directly in front of Fudge. She used her heat vision and carved a message into the bench in front of him. “If I hear from Dumbledore that you’ve bothered him or that _that_ fat piece of shit set foot in Hogwarts again? I’m not going to her.” She was suddenly floating several feet in the air, holding Fudge’s rotund bulk by the front of his robes. “I’m going to come and see you. No matter where you go, I will find you. I will tear my way through flesh, bone, stone and steel to get to you. And when I do find you?” She shook her head. “No one’s gonna recognize what’s left of you. You understand me, fat man?” He nodded rapidly. “Good.” She then dropped him to the ground. He landed on his feet, but his significant force and weight of his landing caused both of his ankles and shins to shatter. He lay there and cried out in pain. “Now I’m gonna go home and fuck my husband.” She took Harry’s hand and pulled him in close. “Got a good hold, baby?”

He tucked his head in against her chest and nodded. Karen rocketed from the floor and blasted through the ceiling of the room and all of the levels above into the morning sky, leaving the Wizengamot dumbfounded and terrified.

Harry clung onto her as they rose into the air. He could see London spread out below them. “You were incredible,” He said to her. “I love you so very much, Karen.”

She looked down at him. “I love you, too Harry.” She kissed him intently. “I’ve never known anyone like you. I know I’m way too old for you, but I just can’t picture my life without you.”

“You’re not too old for me, Karen. Most of the girls my age are, well…they don’t understand what it’s like to be hunted and scared all the time. You’ve been there. You know how I feel. You’ve faced it as well.”

He was right. She knew what it was to be tracked across the cosmos by beings bent on destruction. She knew full well what he had gone through. She had the power to deal with it most times. And now that same power was at his disposal. She didn’t envy any dark wizards that got in his way now. Her love would protect him for the rest of his days. She’d make damn sure of that.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the commenters on this story suggested this and I found the idea to be very, very fanservice-y, but I don't care. I liked it, so I went with it. Some things you just do for yourself...and that guy. He knows who he is (at least I think it's a he. It's the internet, so you never really know). Anyway, so here it is.

Harry looked over everything he’d planned to take with him. “How long will we be there?” He asked his wife.

Karen stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. “Largely depends on you,” She said to him.

“What do you mean?” He asked her.

“It depends on how long it takes you to learn what you need to.” She tossed the towel into the hamper and moved up, wrapping her arms about his waist, pressing her naked form against him. “Knowing you, I don’t think it’ll take long.”

Harry nodded. “I’m going to be learning wandless magic?” He asked her.

She smiled. “Oh, baby. You’re gonna learn so much more than that.” She leaned down and kissed him passionately. “Just you wait.”

“I’m just wondering what kind of fallout is going to be waiting for us when we get back,” Harry said, sadly. “I hope Ron and Hermione are going to be alright.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. As long as they keep their heads down, they should be okay.” Karen said. “It was you, me and Dumbledore that was in the Ministry’s crosshairs. I’m pretty sure they don’t give two shits about a couple of fifth years. And I’m sure Dumbledore is gonna do everything he can to protect them.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry said. “I just worry about my friends.”

“Then it would behoove us to hurry,” Karen said to him. “Finish packing.” She stepped away from him and moved to the dresser.

“How are we getting there?” Harry asked as he put the rest of his things into his bag.

“You do remember that we own a plane, right?” She asked him. She pulled on her undergarments. “I figure we’d fly.”

Harry looked at her. “I mean, how are we going to get to your world?” He said. “That _is_ where we’re going, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Karen said. “I’ve already set something up with Barda. She’s the one responsible for me being here. It’s all prearranged. I just hope she remembers.”

“This Barda...strange name for a woman.”

“Given that she’s just as much an alien as I am, it’s not all that surprising. I mean, my real name is Kara Zor-El. Starr is just the name I took as my secret identity.” She looked at him. “I find I’m liking Potter a lot more, though.”

“And you never wore a mask or anything?” He asked her. “I still find that somewhat surprising.”

She turned and regarded him. She bounced her boobs in her hands. “It really wasn’t my face people were looking at there, bud,” She said to him. She then stepped over and pulled him in for another kiss. “It flattered the hell out of me that most of the evening the night we met, you were doing everything you could to keep eye contact. That meant a lot to me.”

“You’re damn sight more than your body, Karen.” Harry offered.

She took his face and buried it between her breasts and smiled. “And saying shit like that is why you’ll be the only man in my life that gets to do this.” She drew him back. She readjusted his glasses on his face. “And you’ll get this whenever you want it, baby.”

He gave her a dopey smile. “I love you so much.”

“Right back at you, loverboy,” She said to him.

“Is Barda nice?” Harry asked her.

“No,” Karen said. “Not even close. She’s…what most would call a straight shooter. Very much a case of what you see is what you get. _But_ , she does respect strong people. She’ll have a hell of a lot of respect for you, I can tell you that. All the crap you’ve gone through?” She nodded. “She’ll be alright with you. Especially when she finds out you’re my husband. She’ll probably think you’re a bit of a pipsqueak, but given that she’s seven feet tall and outweighs me by like, forty pounds, she thinks everyone’s tiny.”

“Good lord,” Harry said. “You’re six feet, aren’t you?” He asked her.

“About that, yeah.” Karen held her hand up a foot above her head. “She’s about here and is just as strong, if not a touch stronger than me.” She grinned. “And she’s hot as hell.” She then looked sad. “She um…she lost her husband about five years ago. She was so lost. I stayed with her for a while before coming here. We just kind of hit it off.”

“She was lucky to have you,” Harry said to her. “Is she…is she happy where she is?”

Karen looked at him. “Why do you ask?”

“We do own a home. A nice quiet cottage in the Scottish countryside. Might be nice to help her get away from her troubling life. And it’s not like you couldn’t use a friend.” Harry said, smiling.

“We’ll talk to her about it. She really doesn’t have anything holding her in Gotham. Who knows?” Karen said, happily. “She just might go for it.”

After making certain they had everything they would need for the trip, Mr. and Mrs. Potter left their small cottage and locked up. Karen effortlessly shouldered the large duffel bags. Harry climbed onto his broom and zipped off into the sky. Karen took a step and zoomed off after him.

They raced toward the school, dropping to the doors. They quickly made their way through the building, heading toward Gryffindor Tower. With a smile to the painting of the fat lady, Harry spoke the password. He and Karen moved in through the hole behind the painting.

“It would have killed these SOB’s to put in a damn door?” Karen asked. She took a step and dove through, somersaulting to her feet. The entire room watched the display and stared as the muscular blonde straightened her jacket and tank top. She looked back at the gathered faces. “What’s the matter? Ain’t none of you ever seen a woman before?” She asked them. They all quickly went back to what they were doing.

Harry chuckled. “Five years of going in and out, you get used to it,” He said, as he came through the wall, dusting himself off.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, rushing over to give him a hug. “Everyone heard what happened at the Ministry.” She stepped over and threw her arms about Karen. “I’m glad to see you two alright.”

Karen dropped the duffel and returned the embrace. “Of course, we’re alright.” She said, mussing Hermione’s hair. “Why wouldn’t we be?” She pushed the girl to arm’s length. “You think I’d wanna deal with the monumental ass-chewing you’d have laid on me if I’d let anything happen to Harry?” Hermione gave her a bright smile.

“What brings you two by?” Ron said. “Dumbledore said you’re going somewhere. He also told me and Hermione that Vold-,”

“Ron!” Hermione interrupted with a sharp snap. “He said not to talk about it.”

“Right. Sorry.” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Karen immediately knew what he was getting at. “I visited the countryside and took care of some pests,” She said, matter of fact. “A certain _somebody’s_ suffered some _serious_ setbacks.” Karen dragged her finger across her neck. “Now we’re just pitching cleanup.”

Ron and Hermione grinned widely. “That’s great!” The redhead said, happily.

“It is true that you destroyed the Wizengamot’s wands?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, Hermione…” Harry began as he moved over to Karen and wrapped his arms around her. “You should have seen her. She was brilliant. She put the fear of god into the bastards.”

“It was pretty cool,” Karen said.

“It must have been a sight to see,” Hermione said, grinning. “But um…” She bit her lip. “The Wizengamot has called for Karen’s arrest. They’ve found her guilty of a whole host of crimes and have sentenced her to life in Azkaban.”

Karen snorted. “Yeah. Okay.” She said, shaking her head. “That’s gonna fly.”

“They’ll send a lot of Aurors after you,” Hermione said.

Karen moved over, grabbed Hermione by the waist and tossed her lightly into the air, earning a surprised squeak from the girl. The young witch shot up several feet before landing on Karen’s outstretched and flexed bicep. “But where are they gonna send me, kid? Especially if I decide to send Azkaban crumbling into the ocean?”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. “I suppose you do raise an interesting point.”

Karen let her down. “Don’t worry about us.” She looked at Harry and nodded.

“I wanted to give you two these,” Harry said, offering Hermione a set of keys to the cottage. “It’ll give you two someplace to go and relax if things get too bad. Karen and I are going to be gone for a while. We’re not sure how long.”

Ron moved up and hugged Harry. “Be careful, mate.”

“I will, Ron,” Harry said to him. He then pulled Hermione in. “I promise I’ll be back. And I’ll be better for it.”

“Make sure you do come back. I’m going to be bored to tears with only Ronald to boss about.” She said, with a tearful smile. She looked at Karen. “You take good care of him, okay?”

Karen hugged her. “Promise, kiddo.”

The pair left the tower and headed for the front doors. Professor McGonagall was there waiting for them. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m takin’ the kid to learn some things you can’t teach him,” Karen said. “We’ve already cleared this with Dumbledore.”

“I’m Harry’s head of house,” She said, crossing her arms. It was obvious she was angry.

“Do you people like, not talk to each other?” She asked. “I mean, seriously?”

“Harry Potter is…”

“Coming with me,” Karen said. “It ain’t a debate. Kid needs to learn his shit if he’s gonna be the savior you all want him to be.”

“Given that you’ve already singlehandedly ended Voldemort’s reign of terror…”

“I slowed him down,” Karen said, shaking her head. “I didn’t stop him. We have to find his…” She furrowed her brow. “What was it Dumbledore called them? Whore-crutches?”

McGonagall paled suddenly. “Horcrux?”

“Yeah. That’s it. Dumbles thinks that Voldemort might have locked his soul in one. So I’m taking Harry here to learn some extra magic so we can make certain that we can find Moldy-shorts and end his ass once and for all.”

McGonagall stared at the pair for a moment. “Do you promise to return with him?” She asked.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Karen said. “We live like twenty minutes that way.” She said, pointing toward Hogsmead. “Serious, we own a house. We’re not just gonna blow that shit off. Good god.” She shook her head. “Yes, we’re coming back.”

“I just wanted to be certain,” McGonagall said.

“Then be certain,” Karen said. “Come on, Harry. Time to split.”

Harry shot forward and hugged Professor McGonagall. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

She was stunned a moment, then returned the embrace. “Be careful Harry. Try to have fun and learn as much as you can.”

“I will, Professor,” He said, before turning and heading out. He again took to his broom and rushed off into the sky. Karen was beside him in a heartbeat. She was bored senseless during the trip. Granted, the broom Harry was on did a hell of a clip…for a broom. She, however, could fly at near as makes no difference the speed of light. It would take her less than a second to get to the airport and to the plane that the pair owned. But she stayed close to her beloved husband and flew along with her arms crossed, enjoying the crisp spring air.

Forty-five minutes later, the pair dropped in front of the private hangar. After another hour of preflight checks, they were in the air, heading for Las Vegas, Nevada. “Settle in, lover. We got about an eleven-hour flight.” She said from her place behind the stick.

Harry relaxed into the copilot’s seat and watched her as she worked the controls. “Is it difficult to fly this?”

“Takes a lot of schooling if that’s what you’re wondering.” She said to him. “But it’s something just about anyone can learn.”

“Amazing,” He said, smiling. “I’ve been wondering. You talk about where you come from and there being other superheroes there. Of all of them, how many _are_ as strong as you?”

“Quite a few, actually,” Karen said. “Superman is a bit stronger, but can’t fight worth a damn. There’s Barda. I told you about her. She’s really hardcore. I think she’d clean my clock, to be honest. Wonder Woman’s on about the same level as me, but she fights a hell of a lot better. Not surprising, given she’s an Amazon.” She thought a moment. “Captain Marvel is up there with Superman. Little better fighter, though.” She shrugged. “Those are probably the top tier, to be honest. There’s a few that are just below my level. Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, Mary Marvel, Supergirl…”

“That’s a lot of powerhouses,” Harry said. “Why so many?”

“Just the luck of the draw, I guess. That’s kind of one of the reasons I came here. I just…never really felt necessary, you know?”

“So who are we going to see?” Harry asked.

“Well, the way I see it, you need help in three areas. Step one, you need to learn to harness magic from pretty much the ground up. Once you’ve done that, we move to step two. That would be you learning actual _spells_. Building your arsenal. After you’ve got some mojo to work with, you get to the final step, being able to cast it quickly. I know three separate magic users that can help you with all of that.”

“Do they know to expect me?” Harry asked.

“Let’s just say I’m good friends with all three of them and I don’t see any of them saying no.” Karen offered.

“Where are we going to be staying?” Harry asked.

“I’m gonna try and sweet talk Barda into letting us stay with her. She’s got a pretty nice crib, all things considered. She might like the company.” She bit her lip, looking a little nervous.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“Before I came here Barda and I were…” She wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“Intimate?” Harry asked her, a smile on his face.

“You could say that,” She said to him. “It was fairly serious. We were together for a few months.”

“You said Barda was attractive, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Karen said. “Seven feet high and definitely worth the climb.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to a pretty lady,” Harry said. “Do you plan on…?” He let the question hang.

“She’s a beast in the sack,” Karen said. “And she likes men.”

“Well, she was married,” Harry said. “Wait. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Depends, what do you think I’m suggesting?”

“Don’t play that game with me, Karen. What are you implying?” He asked.

“She ain’t had a man in over five years. Not since Scott died. I was thinking if she’s down with it if you’d be willing to…you know.”

“The three of us in bed together?” He asked her. “I want to be clear.”

“That’s what I was getting at, yes.”

“As long as she promises not to break me,” Harry said.

“I know you’re already more solidly built than you look,” Karen said. “And I’m sure Barda would appreciate it. Might sweeten the pot to get her to come back with us if she knows she can climb into bed with us when she wants to.”

Harry chuckled. “Two gorgeous superpowered beauties in my bed at once. Whatever will I do? However will I be able to cope?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Karen said, snickering. “Just unleash some of that innocent smooth you got goin’ on and you’ll have her eating out the palm of your hand. She’s a sucker for that shit.”

Harry nodded and looked out the window as they flew. He trusted his wife implicitly.

The flight was rather easy. Karen kept their course and touched down in the lively desert city just before dusk. She rang for a cab and loaded their bags into the back of the taxi.

The cab drove them to north Las Vegas to an out of the way U-Haul storage facility. “Thanks,” She said to him, tossing him a hundred dollar bill. The ride had come to just over forty-five dollars.

“Why are we here?” Harry asked her.

“You’ll see,” She said, lifting the bags onto her shoulder. She approached the building and pulled out a key. “I picked this place up when I first got to Vegas. I’ve got it on a five-year lease.” She opened the door to the interior and moved down a hallway lined with doors. “I figured at some point, I might wanna get back to my own reality, so Barda and I set this up just to be on the safe side. She could come and visit me if she wanted and I could go and see her.” She found the door she was looking for and slid her key in, pushing it open.

Harry reached into his jacket and pulled his wand out. “Lumos,” He said, holding it aloft. The pale light illuminated the tip of his wand. Given how small the room was, the light gave off enough brightness that he could see. “I can’t see in the dark.”

Karen chuckled. “That’s alright. Handy spell to have.” She moved to a small table in the middle of the room and removed the padlock from the metal box in the center. She retrieved the small device from within and lifted it up. “You ready, baby?” She asked him. He gave her a nod. Karen pushed a button on the center of the remote-like contraption. A portal, similar to the one he’d seen Darkseid emerge from formed in the back of the storage unit. Karen replaced the device, again locking up the box. “Let’s go,” She said, moving toward the gateway.

Harry followed her in…

And stepped out onto a beautifully landscaped lawn. There was a seven-foot tall wooden fence surrounding them with small pine trees placed at regular intervals along the fenceline. In front of him was a simple bungalow style home with a sizable rear patio, complete with wrought iron patio furniture.

Kneeling beside what appeared to be a flower garden with a spade in one hand and a yellow tulip in the other was a woman with long raven black hair, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue tank top. The woman’s physique was incredibly impressive to Harry. She turned to regard them with dark round eyes. She immediately drew a wide smile. “Karen!” She said, rising to her feet. Harry knew that Karen said the woman was tall, but he was flabbergasted. He was reminded of Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons Academy only with far more muscle. “It is good to see you again,” Barda said, pulling the blonde in for a hug. She then planted a kiss directly on Karen’s lips. “You are looking well.”

Karen smiled up at the ex-fury. “You’re lookin’ pretty good yourself, Barda.” She turned to the side and motioned to Harry. “I’ve got someone I want you to meet. This is Harry Potter. My husband.”

Barda stepped back immediately, looking somewhat sheepish and a tad bit hurt. “My apologies for taking such a liberty. I did not expect you to find a mate.”

Karen took Barda’s hand. “It’s okay. It was rather…sudden.”

Harry stepped up and took Barda’s hand in his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Karen talks about you quite often. I can see that she rather undersold how beautiful you were.”

Barda blushed. “You flatter me, boy.”

“It has always been my experience that kind words are nice to hear. Especially if they’re true.” Harry said giving her a smile.

“He is charming,” Barda admitted, looking to Karen. “I like him.”

“And he’s got serious game in the bedroom, believe me,” Karen said, stepping over to the boy. “I trained him up good.”

“Do not tempt me, Kryptonian,” Barda said, raising an eyebrow. “I have been long without a man.”

Harry gave her a grin and looked to Karen. “Maybe we should do something about that.”

Karen chuckled and looked to Barda. “We’re gonna be in town for a while. We were gonna ask if you would mind having a couple of houseguests. No reason we can’t see to it you have a little fun in the meantime.”

“Is he…sturdy?” Barda asked, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s arm.

“He rings my bell,” Karen said.

“I’m young,” Harry said, standing up straight. “I’ve got quite a bit of stamina if I do say so myself.”

Barda stepped forward and pulled him in, sandwiching him between her and Karen. “You’d best hope so, boy.”

“Keep in mind, he’s still human,” Karen said. “Tough as nails, but human.”

“We will endeavor not to break him,” Barda said, smiling down at Harry. “Too badly.”

Harry took a chance and reached back, gripping the woman’s bottom and giving it a squeeze as hard as he could. “I’m willing to do my level best to make sure you enjoy our stay just as much as we do. Besides, pulled muscles heal, bones knit and I’ve found most women of action admire a man with scars.”

She lifted him from the ground and kissed him intently. He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her as fervently as he was able. His tongue plundered her mouth. He entwined his fingers into her thick black hair and gave her everything he had. Barda offered a subtle moan. She then pulled back, dropping him and stepping back, her fingers touching her lips, the glisten of tears in her eyes. “I…” She stared at him intently.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked her. “Did I do something wrong?”

Barda swallowed and looked from him to Karen. “Scott used to kiss me like that.” She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I miss him so.”

Harry took a step, but Karen dropped a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her to see her shaking her head. “Leave her be.” She mouthed to him.

He patted her hand and moved it from his shoulder. He turned back to Barda and dropped to his knees in front of her. He gingerly took the big woman’s hands. She lifted her eyes to him. “Tell me about him,” Harry said to her. “Was he a good man?”

“The greatest man I ever knew,” Barda said. “I loved him so much. Our lives weren’t normal, but…”

“You will always love him, Barda. That’s part of love’s joy, but also a part of love’s curse. I know how you feel. I’ve lost family and friends before. I know what it is to care for someone only to have them taken from you. I lost my parents at a very early age.” He took a chance and let go of her hands and gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “I am sure Scott looks down upon you and his heart breaks to see you so filled with sorrow. If he were here, now what would he say?”

She looked at Harry and gave him a bit of smile. “Buck up, sweetheart.” She offered. “Don’t let it get you down.”

“He sounds like a wise man. And it’s sound advice.” Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly. “And I’ve found that good advice is hard to come by.”

“He isn’t the only one that is wise,” She said to him. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re special to Karen. That makes you special to me.” Harry said. “And I protect people I care about.”

“You have a good man, Karen,” Barda said. “I can see what you see in him.”

“No, Barda,” Karen said, moving up and settling beside the pair. She dropped a hand on both her and Harry’s shoulder. “ _We_ have a good man.”

Barda looked at the pair in surprise. Harry looked at her and smiled, nodding. “I’ve always been told I have a big heart. Room enough for one more, I think.”

The huge brunette couldn’t help but return his smile. For the first time in a long time, her heart stirred.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Barda led the pair of them into the house, feeling better than she had in a good long while. “It is simple, but it is home,” She said happily. “Nice, quiet and boring.” She held her arms out wide. “Just as I prefer it.”

“Nice and quiet, I’ll grant you,” Harry said, looking about. “But with the two of us here, maybe we could keep it from being too boring.”

Barda smiled at him. “Let us hope.” She moved to the refrigerator. “So what brings you back here?”

“Harry’s education,” Karen said, leaning against the counter. Harry moved over and stood beside her. “I wanted him to work with Jason, Zatanna and Doctor Fate. Jason would teach him magic from the ground up, Zatanna should be able to teach him how to quick cast it, and then Doctor Fate could help him build his arsenal of spells.”

Barda gave a nod as she pulled ingredients for burritos out of her fridge. “I don’t see why that shouldn’t work.” She looked at Harry. “Do you know hand to hand combat?”

He shook his head. “Not really. I’ve had to protect myself but I’m by no means what Karen would call a ‘badass’.” He made quotation marks in the air. “She tells me that you’re quite adept, though.”

“Think you’d be willing to train the boy up?” Karen asked her. “I mean, I fight better than Clark, but you’d kick the hell out of me.”

Barda smiled. “I would be more than happy,” She said. “But first, dinner.”

“Anything we can do to help?” Harry asked her. “I’m actually a rather good hand in the kitchen.”

“If you would be so kind as to prepare the vegetables, I would be grateful,” Barda asked. She looked at Karen as she cooked. “I missed having you here.”

“I should have visited sooner.” Karen returned. “I’m sorry Barda.”

The brunette gave her a soft smile. “You left this reality for a reason, Karen. You wanted a life free of the ostracism. I can understand that. I face much the same thing.”

“Eventually, we’ll have to go back.” Harry said to her. “You should come with us.”

Barda looked at him. She then looked at Karen. The blonde was still leaning against the counter. She offered the taller woman a nod. She then regarded Harry again. “You would let me into your life, just like that?” She asked him.

“Were you not paying attention outside?” Harry asked in return. He motioned to the pair of them. “Karen called me _your_ man, remember?”

“I thought such an offer only stood while you two were staying with me,” Barda said, looking down at the hamburger she was browning in the skillet. “To know that you could…” She looked at him. “You hardly know me, Harry. How do you know that you can live with me?”

“Karen, love?” He turned to look at his wife. “When you lived with Barda, did you have any issues with her?”

“She snores like a lumberjack and gets hotter than a volcano when she sleeps, but beyond that?” She shook her head. “Nope. I had no issues. It was really nice on the cold nights.”

Harry looked back to the huge woman. “I think that pretty much settles it. You can ask Karen. I get cold as heck most nights. I’m usually snuggling up to her when we sleep. Being surrounded on both sides by warm beautiful women is something I really won’t have a problem with.” He finished chopping veggies. “Karen vouches for you. That’s enough for me.”

“You are a sweet boy, Harry,” She said, smiling. She looked about the house. “I have lived here for a long time.” She suddenly turned sad. “Scott and I bought this house together after we wed.”

“And you would feel guilty leaving it?” Harry asked her.

“Part of me wishes to. It carries memories both good and bad.” Barda said, honestly.

Harry put his knife down and moved over to Barda. She towered over him by nearly two feet. He looked up into her eyes. “You have the memories. You don’t have to hold on to the physical. I’m sure he’d want you to be happy again. You deserve it. And Karen and I would be honored if you’d be willing to find that happiness with us.”

Barda returned his gaze. She reached down and wrapped her arms about him, lifting him from the floor to hold him at eye level. “You say the sweetest things, Harry Potter.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “If you are willing to open your heart and your home to me, then I see no reason to say no.” She looked past him to Karen. She held her hand out. The blonde took it without hesitation. “The both of you show a kindness that warms the heart.”

“We have a little cottage in northern Scotland,” Karen said. “It makes this place look like a palace by comparison.”

Barda, still holding Harry in her arms, pulled Karen in for a spine-numbing kiss. “Home is where the heart is. And I believe I found where my heart belongs.”

“Can’t wait,” Karen said, grinning. “Harry, quit sniffing her hair.” She looked at her husband.

“It smells like coconut,” He said, giggling. “I love coconut.”

“I use Suave Coconut shampoo.” Barda offered. She set the boy down. “I find the aroma very pleasant as well.”

“Green Apple,” Karen said, pointing to her own hair. “And your meat is burning.”

Barda turned back to her pan. She moved it about, nodding. She added a bit of taco seasoning and finished it up. “Do you know how long you will be here?”

“It depends on how long it will take me to learn what I need to,” Harry said. “I hope it doesn’t take too long. I fear what Umbridge will do in my absence.”

"If that is a worry, when you are done and learn what you need to, I can use the Mother Box to send you back to the moment you left. Will that help?" She asked him.

"Greatly," Harry said, happily. 

"I forgot the Mother Box could do that." Karen piped in. 

“Who is this…Umbridge?” Barda asked.

“A complete and total bitch.” Karen offered as she pulled the burrito shells out of the fridge. “Think Talia Al Ghul without the looks, the money, the combat skills and the charisma.”

Barda furrowed her brow. “Without all of those things, all you would be left with is an ugly short woman that is poor, can’t fight, and has the social graces of a potted plant.”

Harry nodded. “That sounds about right.”

“But yet she has made things difficult for you?” She asked him.

“Quite, actually,” Harry admitted.

“Why have you not slaughtered her?” She looked to Karen who simply snickered.

“Why bother?” Harry asked her. “She’s barely above a squib as far as magic goes. She’s nothing save a Ministry stooge.”

“Where Harry’s from, it’s kind of frowned upon. Unless the people really, _really_ deserve it.” Karen said.

Barda looked at the pair a moment before her eyes fell to Harry. “Your world is very strange.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I live there.” Harry said, chuckling. He then gave her a smile. “But it’s definitely getting better.”

The large woman returned his grin with one of her own. Karen furrowed her brow, looking up at the ceiling. “There’s someone on the roof,” She said sharply.

Barda narrowed her eyes. “They will soon learn that is a very bad place for them to be.” She ran from the kitchen and into the living room. A moment later, she came back into the kitchen, carrying a two-foot long golden rod in her hand.

Harry pulled his wand from the holster on his belt. Karen kept her ears trained on the sound. She heard footsteps on the roof and finally a window in the far end of the house open. “The guest room.” She said, rushing off.

Barda thundered ahead of her, rage painted across her face. Someone had dared to invade her home. It would be the last thing they ever did. She came around the corner down the hallway and slid to a stop. Karen barely avoided slamming into the back of her. Harry ran into his wife’s back and fell to the floor with a loud “Oof!”

He shot to his feet and saw a figure straight out of his nightmares standing at the far end of the hallway. The man was tall and broad, clad in black. Upon his head, two points rose into the air. A mask obscured his face. Harry was reminded of a bat. Darkness surrounded him, almost as if the lights in the house dimmed just for him. Piercing dark eyes swept over the three of them. “Karen.” The figure said. His voice was deep and menacing. “It’s been a while.”

“Batman.” Karen returned.

“Most guests knock.” Barda snapped.

“Knocking really isn’t my style,” He said. “My sensors picked up a Boom Tube. I came to check it out. Make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine,” Barda said to him. She visibly relaxed.

Batman’s eyes fell upon Harry. “Who is he?”

Harry waved at him. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m Karen’s husband.”

Batman slowly turned to the blonde. “Husband?”

“It’s a long story,” She said, running her hand through her hair.

“We got drunk and got married in Las Vegas,” Harry said, without missing a beat.

“Apparently not that long.” Karen offered.

“Isn’t he a little… _young_?” Batman asked, his voice filled with accusation.

“Look,” Karen began defensively, but Harry moved to the front of the group to stare Batman in the eye.

“I’m old enough to make my own choices. As is Karen. You haven’t the authority or even the _right_ to admonish her for what she chooses to do. In the eyes of the law, I’m an adult. I’ve faced down things that would make even someone like _you_ run scared…”

“Whoa, kid.” Karen said, putting her hand on Harry’s shoulder and pulled him back. “Don’t get carried away.”

Batman issued a small smirk and a “Heh. What brought you back?” He asked Karen.

“Necessity,” She said to him. “I want Harry to learn magic that doesn’t rely on his wand.”

Batman narrowed his eyes. “You’re playing with alternate realities. That can be dangerous.”

“I think I’m the _last_ person you should be lecturing on different realities,” Karen remarked. “Besides, me going to his world already did that.”

“In for pence, in for a pound.” Harry offered.

“Jason Blood still live in that loft in Old Town?” Karen asked him.

Batman nodded. “Despite your history, I’m telling you to be careful just the same. And be careful what you take back with you. Polluting the reality streams like this can have serious consequences. And you’re right. I _shouldn’t_ have to tell you that.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Karen said.

“I’m sure you do,” Batman said, turning and moving back into the bedroom without another word. They entered to see the window open and him to be gone.

“How the hell does he do that?” Karen asked, looking around.

“A mystery that even Scott couldn’t solve.” Barda offered. “Let us finish dinner.” She looked to Harry. “Then we can spend time sating _other_ appetites.”

Harry grinned brightly at her. He truly was a lucky, _lucky_ boy and he knew it.

The trio sat about the kitchen table eating and chatting. Harry learned quite a bit about the huge brunette. He found it rather bizarre that years ago, she’d been a foot soldier for the terrifying Darkseid.

Barda was likewise shocked beyond measure to learn that Harry had taken the master of Apokolips’ Omega beams and lived to tell the tale. She also revealed that there is very, _very_ little chance that what Harry did to the warlord actually slew him. Harry wasn’t exactly surprised. He had saved his wife. That was all that mattered.

He offered to do the dishes as the women moved off to watch television. He finished up a few minutes later and entered the living room. The sofa sat empty and the TV was off. “Karen? Barda?” He asked, looking about.

“In here, baby.” Karen’s voice floated out of the bedroom just down the hallway.

Harry swallowed and followed the sound. He saw the door slightly ajar. “Hoo, boy.” He said, softly to himself. He eased the door open. His heart began thudding in his chest. Both women, nude of form lay upon the bed waiting for him. Karen, as always took his breath away. She was absolutely beautiful to him. His eyes then fell to Barda’s mighty form. Her body was exquisite. She was long and very powerfully built. Where Karen had a natural thickness, Barda was leaner but no less muscular. She was tanned and firm all over. Her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulders and the upper part of her chest. Her breasts, quite ample to be honest, seemed to fit her frame perfectly. She lay with her head sitting in her hand.

Karen rested her crossed arms on the taller woman’s hip. Her chin lay on her arms. “Like what you see, studly?” She asked him.

He was aroused instantly. “Uh huh.” Harry said, nodding dumbly. The sight of the pair had turned him into little save a slack-jawed moron.

“I think he has far too much clothing on.” Barda said.

“Should probably do something about it.” Karen said. She nudged the larger woman. “Go for it. Unwrap your present.”

Barda smiled at her friend and rose to her feet. She walked over to him and took hold of the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. She was greeted with his slim, yet chiseled form. She could see that he had scars on his chest and arms. “You’ve the look of a fighter about you.” She said, calmly. She ran her fingers over the blemishes. “You’ve suffered much. Far too much for one so young.”

“It’s made me who I am.” Harry returned. He tried as hard as he could to keep his voice steady. “And it’s brought me here. No place I’d rather be.”

She smiled at him and got to her knees, unbuckling his belt. She undid the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs. Harry quickly kicked his shoes free and stepped out of the pants. Barda ran her hands up his pale legs. She could feel the strength in them. Though quite small, the boy was strong. His was a power drawn from hardship. Nothing for him had been easy. She could feel it in his body. Lastly, she drew down his boxers. She could see that he was excited as could be. She was also rather surprised – and more than a little glad – to see he was of a sufficient size. She rose to her feet and guided him over to the bed. “Relax, boy.” She said, happily. “We promise we won’t break you.” She moved to push him onto the bed.

Harry took hold of her hands and shook his head. “No.” He turned and eased her back until her legs touched the edge. “You first.” He said, giving her a warm smile.

Barda sat and looked him in the eye. “You do not…” She quieted as Harry touched a finger to her lips.

“I want to.” He said, easing her back.

Karen knelt behind her. She rested the brunette’s head upon her lap. A wash of raven black hair spread out over her thighs. “You ready for this, beautiful?”

Barda looked up into Karen’s eyes. “Are you sure you do not mind?”

“Please.” Karen said, leaning down to kiss the huge woman. “I’ve dreamt about this.”

Harry ran his hands along Barda’s powerful thighs. He pushed them apart and leaned in, using everything he’d learned from months with his wife. Karen was a very, very good teacher. It didn’t take long for Barda to begin moaning lustily. Her eyes closed as she began writhing on the bed. “He is – _oh! –_ very good at this.”

“Told ya.” Karen said, running her fingers along Barda’s hair.

Harry enjoyed himself. The woman had a scent that was all her. It was new, but he could quickly become accustomed. His tongue flicked over her rapidly. Her body squirmed and shuddered. He eased a pair of fingers in and was greeted with a tightness that he hadn’t expected. Given her dimensions, he was stunned. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the powerful warrior woman. She was absolutely stunning and deserved to be with someone she loved. For a brief time, Karen filled that void. But then the woman had left. And again, Barda was left alone.

 _No more_ , Harry thought to himself. He was determined to make this a wonderful experience for her. She’d invited the pair of them into her home and into her bed. He would see to it that she didn’t regret the decision.

Barda was breathing heavily. Her body was tensing tighter and tighter. Her climax was coming on quickly. “Harry, I’m…oh, _god_.” Every muscle in her body snapped taught.

Harry wisely pulled his hand free before she clenched up. He’d learned the hard way with Karen that not doing so could be very, _very_ painful. Their first time, the blonde had almost broken his fingers. He wasn’t taking the chance this time. He sat back on his knees and smiled as Barda lay there, shaking.

“So?” Karen asked, looking down at the brunette. “Was it good for you?” The woman looked up at her and simply nodded. “Time for round two.” She added, looking at Harry. “Ready to get yours, baby?”

Harry looked at her and cocked his head. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah.” Karen said. “I’m sure I’ll get mine.”

He rose to his feet and eased into her, causing her let out a long husky moan. He lifted her legs and set them on his shoulders. Again the big woman closed her eyes as she felt him inside her. Harry settled into a steady rhythm that drew her enjoyment out. He’d been here numerous times with his wife and knew perfectly well what he was doing. He’d learned over the past couple of months to pace himself. He had stamina to burn and knew he wouldn’t be fading anytime soon.

And so his night went. By the time the three of them fell asleep, it was after one in the morning.

Harry lay flat on his back with two of the most powerful women on the planet pressed against either side of him. He was spent to the point of exhaustion. His nether regions were sore and he was covered in sweat, as was his two beautiful bed partners. But he couldn’t have happier. He did notice that Karen was right. Barda snored quite loudly.

But he found it to be adorable. He was out soon after, the smile never leaving his face.


	12. Chapter 12

 

            It was eerie to him. Even in the broad daylight, the city of Gotham carried with it an inherent… _blackness_. Every shadow seemed preternaturally dark. Every alley seemed exceptionally dim. The city just had a purveying unfriendliness to it. It was wholly unwelcoming to him.

            Karen sat behind the wheel of Barda’s Chrysler 300 C stuck in late morning traffic. Harry continued to look around from his place in the passenger seat. “I don’t like this city,” He said, softly. “This part of it, anyway.”

            She cast her eyes to him. “Why? What’s wrong?”

            He regarded her. “There’s something wrong with it.” He looked back out the window. “It’s rotten to its very core. You said there were how many heroes operating here?”

            “Well…you got Batman and Batgirl. Oracle, Huntress, Black Canary, and Lady Blackhawk. Then you have Nightwing over in Bludhaven. Zatanna helps out a lot down here and on occasion, Barda works with the lot.”

            “That’s nine heroes,” Harry said. “I can see why. This city seems like it needs the help.”

            Karen gave him a nod. “At times, it does. A lot of criminals are vying for this town.”

            “Don’t the police do their jobs?” He asked her.

            Karen nodded. “They do. But the police are volunteer only. Not a lot of people wanna put their lives on the line for shit pay, shit benefits and shit hours.”

            Harry couldn’t argue with her. London was much the same way. He’d heard tell from Sirius that years ago, there used to be far more police officers than there are now. He figured it had a lot to do with the fact that no one wanted to face the streets when they constantly found themselves out gunned and out manned. “So this fellow that you’re taking me to. You say he’s one of the best magic users this reality has to offer?”

            “Not so much one of the best magic _users_ , per se. Zatanna and Doctor Fate both probably have him beat in the actually powerful magic department, but for getting a basic understanding of how magic _works_ , there’s none better. Jason is the authority when it comes to the subject of magic. I don’t know if that made sense or not.”

            Harry, for his part, nodded. He did understand, being a magical being and knowing what he did of how magic worked. “He’ll be able to lay the groundwork for wandless casting.”

            “Yeah.” Karen offered. The pair pulled up to an old brownstone. “Here we are.”

            Harry looked up at the building and was drastically underwhelmed. The building looked like any other building and not the home of some arcane master. He smiled, despite himself. _That,_ he thought to himself, _is precisely the point_. He realized that living in a building such as this was Jason’s equivalent of the anti-muggle charm that surrounded most wizarding structures. The normal world called it ‘hiding in plain sight’. It was a fairly genius concept. He followed his wife as she made her way into the building. “Does he know we’re coming?” Harry asked her.

            Karen nodded. “I talked to him yesterday. He’s excited to finally meet you.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow. “Excited to meet _me_?”

            “That’s what he said.” Karen returned. “Thought it was an odd choice of phrasing, to be honest.”

            “Yes, it is.” Harry agreed.

            They walked up the stairs to the top floor and to a nondescript wooden door. Karen rapped lightly and waited for a response.

            A moment later a squarely built man with an immaculate tweed suit, a head of dark red hair with a pair of white streaks along the temples answered their summons.  His intense eyes fell on Harry, causing the boy to swallow in nervousness. He looked then to Karen and offered her a smile. “Karen,” He said, his voice deep and rich. “It is good to see you again.” He offered his hand to the woman.

            “Hey, Jason,” She said, taking it. “Thanks for agreeing to see us on such short notice.”

            “It’s no trouble,” He said to her. “So this is Harry Potter?”  

            “Yes, sir.” Harry held his hand out.

            Jason took it, giving a firm, yet not overpowered handshake. Harry did his best to impress. “You’ve good hands, son,” He said, smiling. He stepped aside and motioned into his apartment.

            Harry was immediately impressed. Every wall was covered with books, scrolls, and various artifacts. He could literally _feel_ the magic in the room. It was almost like walking into Dumbledore’s office. “This is incredible.”

            Karen moved up to him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Listen to Jason and learn everything you can. The man knows his stuff.”

            “You’re not staying?” Harry asked, looking up at her.

            She could see he was somewhat nervous. “Don’t worry. Jason is one of the good guys. Anyone comes trying to find you here, they’re gonna have to get past him. And well, let’s just say that’s not gonna be easy.” She kissed him again. “Have fun. I’ll be back later.” She turned and gave Jason a wave. “Thanks again, Jason.”

            “My pleasure, Karen,” He said, closing the door behind her. He turned back to Harry. “No need to be so nervous, Harry.” He gave the boy a warm smile. “Lord Voldemort can’t get you here.”

            Harry was surprised by that. “Karen told you…”

            “No.” Jason cut him off, walking over to a large overstuffed easy chair. He took a seat and motioned to the chair across from him. “This may sound rather…bizarre, but I’ve actually been looking in on your reality for a quite some time. Merlin and I are rather close friends. And he informed me of you some time ago.”

            “I thought Merlin was dead.”

            Jason laughed out loud. “No, my dear boy. Merlin is very much alive. Perhaps not in your world, but…”

            “So you know of Voldemort and his plans to kill me and rule over the wizarding world?” Harry asked him.

            “I do,” Jason said. He rose to his feet and gathered a few tomes from his collection. “And Karen has asked that I prepare you for your inevitable confrontation with him.”

            “But I really don’t understand,” Harry said. “Karen said she killed him and did away with a good many of his followers. What possible threat could he be to me now?”

            “You don’t need me to answer that for you, Harry,” Jason said, sitting back down. “Twice you had to face him before he came to you in the flesh. First as a wraith in possession of another, then again as a memory in a dark artifact.” He began flipping through a book. “Given that, you know full well that until all memory and trace of the dark lord are removed, you will never be free of him.” Jason looked at the boy to see that his words struck a chord. “Cheer up, boy. With what I can teach you, Voldemort will be forced to tremble at your feet and not the other way around.”

            “Then I will learn all I can from your lessons, sir,” Harry said to him.

            He held out his hand. “Your wand. Give it to me.” Reluctantly, Harry pulled it free of his pocket and gave it over. He looked on with consternation as Jason held it up in front of him. “Your first lesson, and possibly the most important you’ll ever learn. This, by and large, is completely useless.”

            “But a wizard’s wand is…” Harry began.

            “A shackle,” Jason said to him. “A limitation placed upon you by a world that knows no other way. A leash slipped about the necks of the younger generations by the masters of the old. When I finish with you, it is a shackle you will be free of. Limits will be a thing of the past and leashes will be where they belong, about the necks of dogs.” He set the wand down. “Shall we begin?” Harry swallowed and nodded.

            “Magic, as defined by mortal men is the power of influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces,” Jason said. “It is a force that surrounds us in everyday life. You’ve been taught that the wand is the only way to harness such energies.” He opened his palm. A flame licked to life, floating just above his flesh. “That is simply not the case.”

            Harry watched on in amazement. Jason went into depth about the fact that magic was akin to a living, breathing entity that was more than willing to do what was asked of it. One just needed to know how to properly ask.

            His first day was spent understanding magic at its base level. It reminded him very much of his potions classes with Professor Snape. Jason allowed him access to many tomes that had very simple and harmless spells within. The spells were recipes much like a potion: material ingredients in carefully controlled measurements, verbal incantations, and physical movements. The results thrilled the boy. Not because of the spell itself, but because it was a result that was gained through his own inner magic. The skills honed through four and a half years of training hadn’t completely gone by the wayside. It made him feel good that not all of the information gleaned from Hogwarts was useless in his present circumstances.

            With Jason’s help, by the end of that first day, he was able to use very simple magicks to change the color of objects. A green hand-blown glass bottle was now a beautiful opalescent blue. By the end of the first week, he was changing the bottle’s form. Two weeks saw him able to pull off such feats from rote memory.

            Every morning, he was up first, making certain that his ladies had a bountiful breakfast and that their clothing was set out for their day. For hours he would toil away with Jason, learning the magical arts from the ground up. At night when he got home, he would cook the pair dinner and study the works that Jason saw fit to let him borrow.

            Weekends would see him practicing what he knew in Barda’s garage to make sure he didn’t damage anything should it go wrong.

            As Jason worked to strengthen Harry’s magical understanding, Barda guided him in the ways of hand to hand combat and self-defense. The weeks flowed into months and Harry, through proper nutrition and physical training, began to cut a far more dashing figure. Gone were the modest clothing that the boy favored. His women now chose to deck him only the finest.

            His birthday came with one of the greatest gifts Harry had ever experienced in his life. He entered the house from his day spent working with the knowledgeable mage to see the house darkened. “Karen? Barda?”

            “In here, love,” Barda said from the kitchen.

            “Dinner’s ready, baby,” Karen added.

            Harry made his way into the kitchen and stopped, his jaw dropping open.

            Barda, completely nude of form lay upon the kitchen table, her hands behind her head. She looked over at him and gave him a wide, loving smile. Laying on her breasts, between her legs and at various points on her body, were large green banana leaves. Upon them lay a host of different kinds of sushi. Harry had learned long ago that he was a fan of the Japanese cuisine in its entirety.

            Karen, for her part, was clad in nothing but a blue thong and a powder blue half shirt that showed the bottom curve of her generous bust. “Happy birthday, baby,” She said to him. She kissed him passionately.

            Harry turned and immediately leaned over Barda, offering her a like kiss. “Happy birthday, Harry,” She said to him. “Enjoy your birthday dinner.”

            Harry lowered his head and ate the piece of sushi that was closest to the apex of her legs. “This is quite possibly the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten,” He said, devouring it quickly. He smiled. “The sushi is rather good as well.”

            Both the women laughed. It was a simple affair, more or less…and it was the greatest birthday of Harry’s life.

            After his birthday, it was back to business as usual. Harry worked his fingers to the bone, learning everything his tutors saw fit to teach him. Jason’s splendid education saw him utilizing magic that he hadn’t thought possible. “You have a mind for this that I’ve yet to see before.” The man offered him. Harry was happy that he wasn’t a disappointment to the man.

            After nearly six months of hard work, Jason decided that Harry should know the truth. He was waiting as the boy entered his apartment, ready and eager to learn. “How are you today, Harry?”

            “Good.” The boy returned, smiling. “What are we going to learn today?”

            “Do you trust me, Harry?” Jason asked, pacing. “You trust me to keep you safe, no matter what, yes?”

            “Of course,” Harry said, growing worried. “Why do you ask?”

            “I believe it is time I showed some trust of my own. I carry a secret.” Jason said. “I told you that I was close with Merlin, yes?” Harry gave him a nod. “It is time you learned the whole of it.” He motioned to the chair. “What you are about to see goes no further than this room, understand?”

            “I am quite adept at keeping secrets,” Harry said to him.

            Jason smiled. “I know you are,” He said, softly. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out. “Gone, gone the form of man. Rise the demon Etrigan.”

            What Harry saw at the moment scared the _hell_ out of him. Jason’s body began to contort and change. He was immediately reminded of when he first saw Professor Lupin change into a werewolf. Bones cracked and popped, clothing tore and fell away. Jason’s frame was changed into something hulking and hideous. His face was now a mask of devilish horror. Flaming blood red eyes peered at him from beneath a thick yellow brow. “You gaze upon the demonic form, a far, far cry from the norm. Not to walk in the shape of a man, you see the face of Etrigan.”

            Harry was stunned into silence. He had to swallow several times to be able to speak. “Y-you carry this beast about inside you?”

            “Merlin’s curse for a task done, Blood and I became one.  A betrayal of those he was oath-bound to save. He was duped by love and played the knave.” Etrigan growled as he began pacing.

            “How long have you and Jason been one?”

            “Centuries past and centuries more.” Etrigan offered. “Endlessly cheating his way from death’s door.”

            “So…because Jason and you are one, you’re both essentially immortal?” Etrigan gave him a nod. “That’s incredible. But why show me this?” Harry asked. He could feel the barely contained chaos that Etrigan exuded. “And how much control does, does Jason have over you?”

            The demon looked at him. “He shows great trust in you. Believed it past time you knew.” He sneered. “Control, however, is a fleeting thought. His power over me is naught. My heart and my will are ever my own. But the feeble human’s desires are known. I serve him with the promise of pain. To unleash it he merely speaks my name.”

            “So you are a hero, like Karen and Barda?” Harry asked him.

            “Nay, I serve not the common man. My foes are greater and grander of plan. The world suffers for my vigilance lost. Far too heavy an acceptable cost.”

            Harry rose and offered his hand to the demon. “Whatever your reasons and whatever your methods, I at the very least am glad you and Jason are one. Much good do you do, sharing an existence as you have. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Etrigan. If Voldemort were a part of this realm, perhaps you and I would have been able to stand side by side and teach him the true meaning of pain.”

            Etrigan looked at the boy a moment then accepted his hand. “Many are those that fear his name. More still are those that play his game. But were he to face you with Etrigan near, he would the one to know fear.”

            Harry stepped back as the massive bulk of the demon began to shrink and shift, reassuming the form of Jason Blood. He staggered and fell to his chair. Harry gathered a throw blanket from the sofa and covered his naked form with it.

            Jason gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

            “Does the change hurt?” Harry asked him.

            “Immensely,” Jason said. “But it was necessary. All these months you’ve trusted me not to lead you astray, to teach you what you needed to start on your quest.”

            “Quest, sir?” Harry asked him.

            “You have a once in a generation spirit, Harry. The power you possess, the raw potential you are capable of is…the only limit you will ever face is that which you place upon yourself. When you accept that you _can_ do anything…” He gave the boy a wide, bright and proud smile. “The impossible, for you, will be the everyday. But that will come at someone else’s hands. Another will have to take my place as your teacher. You’ve learned all you can from me.”

            Harry sighed and rose to his feet. He offered his hand. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Jason. I’ll never forget you.”

            “Good luck, Harry.” He pointed to his eyes and then pointed to Harry, grinning.

            Harry nodded as he left the man’s flat, feeling far more confident in himself that when he went through the door the first time.

            Karen was waiting for him when he made his way down and out of the building. “I was just about to call you,” He said to her.

            “He showed you, didn’t he?” She asked him.

            “Did you know that the demon speaks in rhyme?” He paused a moment. “Of course, you knew.”

            “He’s wicked at Karaoke, though,” Karen said, chuckling. “Come on. Let’s go home and celebrate. Barda’s making peanut butter walnut brownies.”

            “That sounds deadly,” Harry said, climbing into the car. “Delicious, but deadly.”

            “Tell me about it. I think my blood sugar is spiking just thinking about it. But hey, that’s what we get for letting her put Paula Deen on her TiVo.” Karen offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have no doubt noticed, I very much glossed over the training Harry received from Jason Blood. There are two reasons for this. The first is that, while it may seem interesting to a point, I saw no reason to prolong the scenario as a whole. While yes, I did wish to dabble a bit with the DCU, I didn't want it to be a focus of this story. Harry and Karen's (and recently Barda) relationship is supposed to be the focal point of this work.   
> The second reason is that I, in all honesty, don't exactly know that much about magic as a whole in the DCU, so I'm not exactly in a position to write extensively on it. Given the frequency with which everything seems to change in the comic universe (all comics it seems) I don't wanna take the chance of pissing off any of the loyal comic readers out there with my lack of knowledge. Thus, I just skimmed over a lot of it and only hit the bullet points (at least I hope I did).


	13. Chapter 13

 

            Harry woke with the sun. He blinked his eyes and lay in the large bed for a few moments, reveling in the feel of the women tucked in about him. Barda’s thick raven hair tickled the back of his neck and shoulders. Her powerful arms were wrapped about him in a warm, loving embrace. Her nude form was pressed in against his back. He could feel every part of him touching a part of her. To know that she had so thoroughly opened her heart to him at times brought tears to his eyes.

            He focused in, now on the busty muscular form of his beloved wife. She lie facing him, her cheek pressed against the pillow, her lips slightly parted. Soft snores escaped as she slept soundly. Her generous bust pushed against his chest and her arms, slightly larger than Barda’s encircled his waist, brushing lightly against those of the taller ex-fury. Her hair, a bit longer than it had been when they had wed, was a glistening golden wash about her face.

            “Dammit,” Harry said, softly to himself. “I’ve gotta visit the loo.” He slowly, carefully extracted himself from the two most important things in his life and stood, stretching his hands to the sky. His body cracked and popped as he did so. He made his way into the bathroom and took care of business. He stepped through the shower quickly, brushing his teeth as he did so. He toweled himself off and stopped to look at the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

            He was far from the skinny boy he’d been when he had first married Karen. He was a couple inches taller and his body had filled out rather nicely. He had a significant six-pack and the muscles in his extremities had become lean and corded. He also knew that he’d gained quite a bit of weight. Just days after his wedding, he’d been a paltry one hundred and eighteen pounds. He stood upon the scale and smiled as he saw the numbers climb. The digital display stopped at one hundred and fifty-two; a net gain of thirty-four pounds. And through Barda’s rigorous training regiment, it was all muscle. He had never felt so good in his life.

            He left the bathroom and made his way to the dresser. He removed a pair of shorts and a tank top from the drawers. Barda and Karen had both snuggled in closer to each other, spooning in their slumber. Harry spared the pair a loving gaze. “So beautiful.” He said, happily. He dressed and moved into the kitchen. He immediately got the coffee maker going, knowing that both ladies would want a cup when they awoke.

            Next, he pulled the large broiler pan from the cupboard and began preheating the oven. He carefully lay out the thick cut bacon, smiling as he did so. He had never liked having to prepare meals for the Dursleys. They were always such heavy eaters – well, Vernon and Dudley were. Petunia ate like a bird. But all three of them always criticized everything he made, regardless of how well it was prepared. It had definitely soured his love of the kitchen. Now, things were very different. He had found much more joy in it because his loves so thoroughly took pleasure in his cooking. They were ever so generous with their praise…and then some. He had never been a fan of chocolate and whipped cream until the two ladies had come into his life. He shook his head. “A memory for another time.” He said to himself, chuckling. He placed the bacon in the oven and set the timer for thirty-five minutes.

            He then took down a pair of skillets from the rack hanging over the island, careful to make no noise. He set the pans down and flipped the two largest burners on. In both, he placed a touch of oil and hashbrowns. He lay down an even layer and let them go. The key to golden crisp hashbrowns, he’d found was simply leaving them alone.

            As he cooked, he heard the newspaper thump against the front door. He moved to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. He gave a wave to the kindly elderly woman that lived across the street as she stood on her porch letting her small Pomeranian do her business. He scooped the paper up and went back inside. He set it on the table and pulled open the fridge, retrieving the pitcher of orange juice.

            He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table, opening the paper. A folded note fell out, landing upon the table in front of him. He furrowed his brow and flipped it open.

 

_**Call this number; 555-6999** _

_**It’s important.** _

 

            Harry bit his lip as he stared at the number. He’d never seen it before. He decided to throw caution to the wind and moved over, lifting the cordless phone from its cradle.

            He quickly dialed and lifted the receiver to his ear.

            “That didn’t take long.” A smooth, deep voice answered.

            He recognized the voice immediately. “Batman?” He asked, curiously.

            “I’ve got some information for you if you’re interested.”

            “What kind of information?”

            “Nothing I’m willing to discuss over the phone,” Batman said. “But let’s just say I’ve done some checking on you. Had to call in a few favors. Jason said you were a rather apt pupil. And your home life is, well, let’s just say it wasn’t exactly pleasant. I took the liberty of finding someone in _this_ reality you might want to meet. Tell Barda and Karen you spoke with me and need to come and see me. They know how to find me. Don’t bother calling this number again. It won’t work.” He then hung up the phone.

            Harry stared at the phone a moment then hung it up. He thought about tearing the paper up but decided against it. He instead shoved it into his pocket and went to the stove, checking on his hashbrowns. As he cooked, he racked his brain, trying to think of what Batman could possibly know that would be of interest to him. It was a short debate, to be sure. He was certain that the list was more likely as not endless.

            He heard the pair begin to wake as the hashbrowns finished cooking. He took two coffee mugs from the cupboard and poured them full for his ladies. He added a hint of cream and sugar for Barda and pushed the cups over to the far side of the island before going back to his prep. He slid the piles of potatoes onto the plates, placing cloches over the pair of them to keep them warm. He then began preparing the ladies’ eggs. Karen’s would be scrambled with a splash of milk and shredded cheese while Barda preferred her eggs over easy with a bit of crunch about the edges. Runny yolks were a must. “Better to mix them with the hashbrowns,” she had told him once months ago. He’d made them for her thus ever since. Billions of people the world over agreed with her. He counted himself among them.

            “And again, our loving man spoils us,” Barda said as she moved up and wrapped her arms about him. “Good morning, love.” She offered, hugging him tight.

            “Good morning, Barda.” He turned and accepted the impassioned kiss she lay on him. “Coffee is already on the island, there.” He said, pointing. “And your breakfast is nearly done.”

            “Thank you, Harry.” She said, stepping over to take a sip of her coffee. “Nectar of the gods.” She said, happily.

            Harry spared a moment to stare at her. Her long, tall frame was clad in nothing but a thin white tank top and a pair of navy blue panties. _God above, she’s beautiful_ , he thought to himself.

            He did manage to pull himself out of his fanboy-like reverie quickly enough to see to it her eggs weren’t burnt. He flipped them onto the plate, replacing the cloche. Karen’s likewise took little time.

            The blonde stomped out of the hallway and into the kitchen. “Whoever thought mornings were a good idea should be drug out into the street and shot.” She took the mug of coffee and slammed its contents down. The heat of the liquid did nothing to faze her Kryptonian physiology. “Oh, that’s better.”

            Harry and Barda both chuckled at her brusqueness. All of the coffee in the world wouldn’t make Karen Potter a morning person. “The bacon is just about done.” He said, indicating the timer on the oven.

            Karen stepped over and pulled him in, plundering the hell out of his mouth with her tongue. “Thank you, baby.” She said to him. Similar to Barda, she had on a half-tank that exposed her stomach and the lower curve of her breasts. Harry found it to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen in his life. Much to His detriment when he had to concentrate on absolutely _anything_ and his delight when he didn’t, it was very much how the pair dressed nearly all the time. Unless they had to leave the house, the two lovely ladies paraded about in little save their underwear.

            And Harry Potter could not be happier with the arrangement.

            He piled both plates high with bacon and set them before his loves, earning another kiss. “Thank you, baby.” Karen offered.

            “Yes, thank you, Harry,” Barda said as she tucked into her meal. “Delicious as always.” She said, happily.

            Harry went about preparing his own breakfast. Not being a big eater in the mornings, he crafted himself an egg and bacon sandwich on toast. He took a seat at the island beside them. “I got an interesting note this morning.” He said, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

            Karen looked it over. “It’s from Batman.” She said, offering it to Barda. “I recognize his handwriting.”

            “Did you contact this number?” Barda asked.

            “I did. He wants to speak with me. Said he had information I would be interested in. He told me to speak with the pair of you and that you would know how to find him.” Harry said, looking from one to the other.

            Both women nodded. “We do indeed,” Barda said, nodding.

 

            Harry had been to a lot of bizarre and fairly scary places in his short life. First setting foot into the Batcave didn’t really faze him one iota. It was dark, dank and smelled of things that Harry couldn’t readily identify. “This is where he lives?” Harry asked as they walked along the pathway to the main part of the cavern.

            “This is where Batman does most of his work,” Karen said. “Barda really doesn’t like it down here.”

            Harry nodded. “Reminds her too much of the dungeons on Apokolips. She told me.”

            “Can’t blame her. I’m near as makes no difference indestructible and this place gives _me_ the creeps.”

            Harry smiled. “I don’t know.” He said, looking around as they moved further in. “I find it sort of comforting, to be honest.”

            “Yeah, see. That’s just a testament to how damaged you are.” Karen said, moving up closer and putting her hands on his shoulders. “But I love you anyway.”

            Harry stepped into the open cave and looked about. Down a massive set of stairs carved into the rock face of a cliff meandered a wide river. Bobbing beside a narrow dock sat a very sleek looking watercraft. High above, hanging from the ceiling was a jet aircraft that had a similar design to the boat.

            Resting idly upon a turntable in the center of the cave was what Harry could only assume was a car. Its low-slung profile and obviously armored body made it look almost sinister. Harry grinned as he looked it over. “That’s rather striking.” He offered.

            “I’ve been in it. It’s fast as hell, too.” Karen said. She turned to see Batman standing on a raised dais in front of his expensive computer system.

            “770 break horsepower nine-liter V-16. 1,100 foot-pounds of torque. With the gearing, it’ll do zero to sixty in two point three seconds. Jet assisted shaves off a second and a half.” Batman returned a touch of pride in his voice.

            “That’s better than a Bugatti Veyron,” Harry said, impressed. “What’s the top speed?”

            “Haven’t found a road straight enough and long enough to test that. Bonneville salt flats, I managed three hundred and seventeen before I ran out of lake bed.” He motioned Harry to come up. “I’ve got something you might wanna see.”

            The boy did as he was bidden, ascending the stairs. He looked along the wall as he did so. What looked to be several costumes sat behind thick glass. Each of them shared similar characteristics; mostly color scheme. “Who did these belong to?” He asked.

            Without looking Batman responded. “Robin. My partner.”

            Harry noticed the second of the costumes was torn and bloodied. He grimaced and turned away. He knew there had to be a story behind the gruesome reminder, but he wasn’t anywhere near comfortable enough to ask. “What did you want to show me?”

            “I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.” Batman sat down in front of the screens and tapped on the keys. “But I felt you should make up your own mind about it.”

            An image of a British couple popped up on screen. Harry stared at it open-mouthed. “Mum and dad?” He asked, verklempt.

            “Lily and James Potter,” Batman said. “They’re both currently living in London. They’re occasional magical consultants for Justice League’s Europe team.”

            Harry swallowed. “Do they…do they have a son?” He asked.

            Batman nodded. “They did.” He brought up another picture. It was a large headstone. “He was killed three years ago during a subway bombing. Lily and James survived, but their son died of his injuries on the way to the hospital.”

            “Harold James Potter,” Harry said, sadly. “He was only twelve.” He sniffed and turned angry eyes to Batman. “Why would you show me this?”

            “That is pretty screwed up,” Karen said, crossing her arms. “Even for you.”

            The vigilante ignored her and regarded Harry. “Because they know about alternate realities.” Harry stared at him, not understanding. “It’s a chance for you to see your parents again and a chance for them to speak with their son again.” Batman offered him. “I’d take the chance if it were available to me.”

            Harry continued to stare at him, the truth dawning on him. He then slowly looked back to the screen. Karen stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms about him. “It’s up to you, baby.”

            “He’s right,” Harry said, his voice cracking. “It’s a chance to see them again. To actually _talk_ to them. It’s not likely a chance I’ll ever have again.”

            Batman watched the boy. He understood the conflict in his eyes all too well. He and Harry were very much alike in regards to their parents. Both had lost them at an early age. The only difference was that he was old enough to remember their murder, and he’d had a lot longer to come to terms with it. Harry was still a child with barely any memory of his mother and father. But their loss, comparatively speaking was still fresh.

            Karen looked at Batman. “Set it up.” She said to him. “We’re going to London.”

            He simply nodded and went to work. Karen led Harry from the cave. He was quiet the entire way back to the house. “Are you alright?” She asked as they drove along.

            “I just…I don’t even know what I would say.” Harry said, shaking his head. “What do you say to people that you’ve missed all your life, yet hardly know?”

            “I’m sure you’ll think of something, baby,” Karen said. “Barda and I will be with you.”

            He looked at her and smiled. “I appreciate that, believe me.”

            “That’s what people in love do, Harry.”

            Harry gave her a smile in return. “I love you, Karen.”

            “I love you, too baby.” She said back to him.

            Harry couldn’t help but be equal parts joyful and terrified. Every time he thought things couldn’t get any better for him, he was proven wrong. But he also understood the tenets of too much of a good thing. And right now, he felt as if that was exactly what he was getting.

            The universe had a way of balancing the account. And the cold lead pooling in the pit of his stomach told him that the universe was getting its scales ready.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Harry sat in the private Jet as it soared across the Atlantic Ocean. A favor from one of Karen’s corporate friends, Bruce Wayne. When Harry met the man, he could have sworn there was something about him that was familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Karen had said that a lot of people thought the same. He just seemed to have one of those faces and personalities. “You just met the man and suddenly you feel like you’ve known him for years. He’s just that kind of guy.” Harry gave a simple shrug and thought no more about it.

The endless blue stretched out below him. It was a grand, majestic sight. But his thoughts, naturally, were elsewhere. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and turned to see Barda regarding him with a soft, loving smile. “You are nervous.” She said to him in that blunt fashion that, in their short time together, he had become accustomed to, and quite fond of.

He stared into her dark eyes. Karen and Barda, in his estimation, were rather similar. Both were physical powerhouses that knew practically no equal. Karen was what most would describe as ‘no bullshit’. She didn’t mince words, spoke her mind, and meant every word she said. With Karen, what you saw was what you got.

Barda, at times, seemed rather naïve. Harry didn’t for one moment see that as a bad thing. He knew that she was very observant and understood subtle social cues, as she was now demonstrating. But she approached the world as a simple woman wanting simple things. She wanted a happy, boring life with someone she loved. Nothing more than that.

Harry was very, very happy that she was willing to have that life with him and Karen. It was unorthodox, sure, but it was theirs. And they were beyond content with it. “I am.” He finally said to her. “I’m not sure what I’m going to say, how I’ll react.”

“You are a smart man, Harry. You will say whatever is in your heart.” Barda offered. “Karen and I will be with you. There is nothing the three of us cannot face together.”

“Thanks, Barda.” He said to her. His gratitude earned him a pinkening of her cheeks. _She’s so beautiful_ , he thought to himself. He then looked over across the small table from him to Karen. The busty blonde sat with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Soft snores escaped her slightly parted lips. _They both are_. At times, he had to pinch himself to prove that he wasn’t dreaming. But these two ladies weren’t any dream. They were here, with him. They were _his_.

Something slowly dawned on him. “Barda, would you excuse me for a moment?”

“Of course, love.” She said, nodding.

Harry rose to his feet and moved to the front of the cabin. He lifted the phone receiver from the wall. “Hello, yes? Captain?”

“Mr. Potter? What seems to be the matter?” The pilot asked, curiously.

“Nothing is wrong, sir. Can you turn the plane around? I’d like to go back to Gotham.” Harry said. “I won’t be needing to fly to London after all.”

“You’re the boss. Strap in.”

Harry hung the phone up and moved back to his seat. Barda regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

“Nothing.” He said, shaking his head. “I just realized something.” He took his seat and fastened his seat belt. Barda did likewise.

“What did you realize?” She asked.

Before Harry could answer, Karen started awake. “Huh, wha? Why are we banking?” She asked, looking out the window.

“I was just getting ready to tell Barda. Looking at the pair of you, knowing that you both love me as much as you do?” He shook his head. “I don’t need anything else. My parents passed away fifteen years ago. No matter what they may look like, or how they may act or speak, they would be Harry Potter’s parents, but they wouldn’t be _my_ parents.” He took Karen and Barda’s hands. “And I can live with that. I have everything I need right here.”

Batman understood when Harry informed him that he didn’t need to visit his parents of this reality. He did tell the dark hero that he appreciated the thought and gesture. Batman wished him well and ended the call.

Harry was content to leave things as they were. His home was at Hogwarts and in Hogsmead, but it was also here, in a small two bedroom house in the suburbs. In the arms of a giant ex-fury and a busty superpowered alien. And he couldn’t be happier.

“I think we should change things up,” Karen said as the three of them sat about the kitchen table eating the homemade breakfast burritos that Barda and Harry had lovingly prepared.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Instead of me taking you to see Zatanna next, I think you should start with Doctor Fate. Let him build your arsenal, _then_ we’ll have Zatanna teach you how to quick cast it. It’ll be less of a learning curve that way.”

Harry to admit, it was a pretty good idea. “If you think that’s best.” He said to her. “You’ve yet to steer me wrong.”

“I have anticipated this.” Barda looked Harry in the eyes. “Just a word of warning. Doctor Fate is rather… _strange_.”

The hair on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end. Though different than anything he had experienced before, he knew magic when he saw or rather _felt_ it.

“I have made a phone call,” Barda said.

A heartbeat later, a bright golden Ankh appeared in the kitchen. Floating from the center of the symbol in a flash a light, appeared the topic of their brief discussion. His golden helmet glistened in the soft light. His flowing gold cape swept behind him as he strode forward. The blue of his costume stretched across his broad, muscular chest. “Karen.” He said, his voice deep and cultured. “Barda. And here I thought you liked me.”

“I do, Kent,” Barda said to him. “But you are still strange.”

He let out a deep belly laugh. “I suppose that is true.” He turned his eyes to Harry. “Is this the young man you spoke of?”

“He is,” Barda responded.

Harry rose to his feet, offering his hand. “Harry Potter, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Karen has told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure she has.” He said to him. “It is good to meet you, Harry. Barda informed me that you wish to learn magic beyond the basics, is that right?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve spent the past few years learning magic with a wand. I would like to be able to cast without it. I’ve seen it be a liability at times.”

Doctor Fate nodded. “I’m sure it can be. But do not deceive yourself, Harry. All magic can be usurped if the will is strong enough and your enemy clever enough.”

“But the more variables I can take from the equation, the better.” Harry countered.

“Well put.” He said. “Then come, young Harry. Today you being your training anew. I will teach you all I can. How much and how quickly you learn, is up to you.”

Karen and Barda both kissed him. “Good luck, baby.” Karen offered.

“Be brave. Be careful and enjoy yourself. He is a very powerful man and can teach you a lot.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, ladies.”

“I will bring him back this evening, unscathed. That is a promise.” The sorcerer assured them.

An Ankh again appeared in the middle of the room. Then Harry and Doctor Fate were gone, leaving Barda and Karen staring after them. “Do you think Harry will be alright?” Barda asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Karen said to her. She turned to Barda. “What’s say we go shopping? Give Harry a little somethin’- somthin’ when he gets home?”

Barda grinned widely. “I think that sounds like a grand idea.”

 

Harry appeared inside a very, very bizarre looking chamber. Staircases branched off in _literally_ every direction. There were doorways on the walls, ceiling and even in places on the floor. There were no windows to speak of, yet he could see the star-filled night sky above. It was obvious that magic was a strong presence in this place. “Wow.” He said, looking around, visibly impressed.

“Welcome to Fate’s Tower, Harry. My sanctum.” Fate returned, happily.

“Welcome home, beloved.” A woman’s voice flowed into the room. Both Harry and Fate turned to regard the source. Harry was immediately taken aback. He thought both Karen and Barda were beautiful, but the woman that stood before him now was beyond _gorgeous_. He’d never seen anyone as stunning. Her long flame red hair framed her slender youthful face. Her piercing green eyes swept over him, carrying an amused sparkle. “Is this the boy?” She asked. He blushed under the weight of the woman’s gaze. It was at once apparent that while Doctor Fate was the true power of the keep, this woman was most definitely _not_ to be underestimated.

He stepped forward, taking her hand and kissing the back of it as one would when meeting a lady of station. “Harry Potter, ma’am. It’s a genuine pleasure to meet you.”

She gave him a warm and appreciative smile. “A true gentleman. A breed I thought all but extinct. I am Inza. It is nice to meet you, Harry. Barda painted a rather fond picture of you. Seems you have managed to tame the savage heart. A feat only one other has done before.”

“I will never be able to replace Scott Free,” Harry said, a sadness marring his voice. “I only hope that she will find some measure of happiness with Karen and I.”

She rested a hand on his cheek. “It is a great thing you do, child. To open one’s heart to a stranger is a quality very, very few lack. I could hear it in her voice. She is indeed happy with you both. Something she has been far too short of in recent years.”

Harry gave her a warm smile. “Thank you for allowing your husband to educate me. I know it asks a great deal of him.”

“It is no bother, young Harry. But be mindful of what my husband has to teach. His knowledge is vast and his experience, great. You will go far if you take your lessons to heart.”

“I promise, ma’am,” Harry said, giving her a bow.

Inza then moved over to her husband. She gently reached up and pulled his helmet free. The man beneath was young, possibly no older than his mid-thirties. He gave the woman before him a genuine and loving smile. “Beloved.” He said, softly. The pair embraced and shared an impassioned kiss.

“I miss you every moment you are away.” She whispered to him.

“As I do you.” He returned.

“I will be in the study.” She said to him. “If you need anything, you’ve but to ask.” He gave her a nod. She turned on her heel and she paused beside Harry. “It was very nice meeting you, young Harry. Enjoy your stay.” With that, she left the room.

Harry turned to Fate. “You are a very lucky man.”

He grinned widely. “Not a day goes by I don’t think on that very concept.” He replaced his helmet. “Come. We’ve much to do.” He motioned Harry to follow as he walked from the room.

“How do your guests keep from getting lost?” Harry asked, looking about.

“If they travel about the tower unattended, then the chances are good they are doing something they shouldn’t be doing and going places they shouldn’t go.” He turned to the boy. “Isn’t that right?”

“I guess so.” Harry offered, nodding. It made sense. You didn’t wander about someone else’s house uninvited. _Especially here_ , he thought to himself.

As the pair traversed from one room to the next, Harry’s bewilderment only seemed to grow. Everywhere were objects and artifacts of the bizarre. From trinkets to huge statues of gold and silver. He couldn’t identify anything he saw. But through every room, down every corridor, the permeating feel of magic was around him. Hogwarts couldn’t hold a candle to the Tower of Fate.

Finally, their journey was at its end. They entered a room that appeared to be little save a very, _very_ ornate carpet that appeared to be floating in the vastness of space. Surrounding them was a field of black, dotted with stars – too many to count – with splashes of color. Nebulae and galaxies swirled about them. “What is this place?” Harry asked. He moved to the edge of the carpet and looked down. Beneath him was a vast array of bright yellow, white and red stars.

“It is where my magic is at its pinnacle.” Fate said, stepping up beside the boy. “It is where I come to clear my mind and concentrate on little save my power. It is…cleansing.”

Harry just nodded dumbly. He could see as much. In a place like this, one couldn’t help but feel the cares of the world just fall away. It was the sort of vista that put everything into perspective. Looking about at such a vision, one couldn’t help but ask; what were one’s problems compared to the universe as a whole?

Fate decided to pull Harry’s mind from the scenery. “Come, Harry. Sit with me and let us talk.”

Harry turned to regard him as was surprised to see a pair of large overstuffed chairs sitting in the center of the carpet. He followed his host and sat across from him. The chairs were beyond comfortable. He honestly, expected nothing less. “You home is truly amazing. Even Hogwarts, the magical school I attend isn’t this grand.”

Doctor Fate nodded. “It took much work for it to become so.” He leaned back and crossed his legs. “I have heard tell you’ve been studying with Jason Blood. Tell me. What is it he has been teaching you?”

“He taught me a lot about the _nature_ of magic. He also showed me a few minor spells, just to get the hang of casting my magic without a wand. I’m still far more comfortable with the wand, but…”

Fate nodded. “Jason is very adept at magic at its core. His knowledge of the subject in its rawest form is, sadly, beyond even my own. But my library of spells…” He gestured with his hand. Suddenly, surrounding them on all sides, stretching from the floor and disappearing into the darkness above were shelves packed to bursting with books and scrolls. “Millions of incantations from thousands of different worlds.” He then motioned to Harry. “And I offer them all to you. With my help, we will pack as much into your mind as humanly possible. A spell for every occasion.”

Harry was ecstatic. It would be his lifelong goal to be able to cast all of them. “Are any of them beyond me?”

Fate chuckled. “That, my dear Harry is a question that only you can answer. With the will to learn and the drive to succeed, all things are possible.”

“Then let us get started,” Harry said, eagerly.

“Yes, lets.” Doctor Fate said back to him.

Much like with Jason Blood, Harry’s first day was spent showing Doctor Fate what he had already learned. Fate agreed that Jason had laid a superb foundation for the boy to build upon.

After that trial day, he began simply building Harry’s base of spells. Thanks to his helmet, Fate was able to summon his magic at will, not needing bizarre, arcane ingredients or special rituals. Harry didn’t have that gift and it wasn’t something that Doctor Fate could teach him. He could, however, train the boy to utilize _only_ his inner power to fuel his castings, thus removing the need for material components.

As the days flowed into weeks, and weeks to months, Harry found that all of the years of using a wand as a focus was actually of a benefit. What Fate was able to provide for him was a way for Harry to use _himself_ as the focus, instead of his wand. The spells required much, but they were coming faster. Doctor Fate was a fantastic teacher. He would take the time to explain each spell in its entirety, before letting Harry attempt it.

Harry quickly came to learn that Jason was right. When he was learning at Hogwarts, magic was touted as a tool to be used. Like a hammer or a screwdriver. You pick it up, do what you need to with it, then put it down. How wrong his instructors were. Jason had said that magic, at its primal level, was almost a living, breathing thing. Something that was always present.

Doctor Fate had taken that understanding a step further. Magic, to those that were strong enough, could be more than just a force of nature; it could become a companion. A power that was there, ready to be implemented at a moment’s notice.

He was sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Harry was more than capable of doing so. The key was control. Harry was powerful, far more powerful that even he himself had believed. And the good Doctor proved it to him over the course of several months. Day in and day out, Harry poured over the tomes on offer. He gleaned everything he could.

He was able to pull to the forefront very powerful spells with little more than complex hand movements and concentration. After the first month, he had stopped bringing his wand to the tower.

By the end of the third month, he’d stopped carrying it altogether. It sat atop the dresser in their bedroom and hadn’t been moved in ages.

For nearly nine months, he spent every day in the company of the powerful sorcerer. On the rare day when Doctor Fate’s power was needed elsewhere, Inza, his lovely wife, took up Harry’s training. He learned very quickly that the woman was nearly as knowledgeable as her husband. His education didn’t suffer in the slightest at the woman’s hands.

He had studied diligently and had literally dozens of spells at his beck and call. Some destructive, some benign, some simply for his own enjoyment. It was an absolute joy to learn from the man.

“You have learned much, young Harry.” Doctor Fate said to him. He pulled a blue felt covered box from the inside of his cape. “I offer you this.”

“What is it?” Harry asked him.

“Consider it a…graduation gift.” The man said, affectionately. “You have earned it.”

Harry took the box and flipped it open. Inside was a beautifully crafted golden Ankh amulet. Runes were etched in the surface. “It’s wonderful.”

“It will be of some use to you, I think.” Doctor Fate stepped over and pulled the necklace out, then slid it over Harry’s head to settle it on his chest. “It will offer you protection from a great deal of magicks. When time comes for you to do battle with those that you train to combat, they will find you of significantly sterner make than they.”

Harry looked down and the pendant. It glowed a pale blue as it sat about his neck. He looked to Doctor Fate and smiled. “Thank you.” He offered his hand. “For everything.”

“It was my pleasure. You’ve come a long way, Harry. When you return to your world, I am certain you will forge a grand legacy for yourself and the women you love.” He took a step back. “I believe you know the proper spell to get home, yes?”

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes, concentrated and moved his hands in an intricate pattern. The spell was not unlike apparating. The only difference was it didn’t sound like someone was firing off a shotgun. He felt the world fall away below him. A second later, he was standing on the carpet in Barda’s living room.

“I’m home!” He said, happily. “You should see what Doctor Fate gave me. It’s wonderful.” He made his way into the kitchen.

There was no one to be found. He saw a note scribbled on the whiteboard on the refrigerator.

_Batman needs us. Dinner is in the oven. Be back soon._

Harry frowned. If Batman needed them, then it wasn’t a good thing. “Time to put it to the test.” He said, nodding. He again closed his eyes, drawing off the magic he’d been learning. Again the world fell away…

           


	15. Chapter 15

 

When the world again came into view, he stood in the darkness of the Batcave. For reasons that he couldn’t explain, he wasn’t as unnerved as he was the first time. He cast his eyes about, looking for his lady loves. He saw them both standing behind Batman as he brought up images on the massive screens in front of them.

The dark figure stopped talking and turned to look directly at him. “What are you doing here?” He asked, tightly.

Barda and Karen, both clad in the uniform of their superhero personas, likewise regarded him. “Harry!” Barda said, happily. She took a pair of steps and leapt, slamming down onto the stone beside him. She pulled him in for a hug as Karen flew over and softly touched down.

“It’s nice to see you, but Batman has a point. You shouldn’t be here.” Karen said.

“And why not?” Harry asked her. “If you both plan on running headlong into danger, I should be beside you.” He reached up and caressed both their cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ll give my life for you both. Surely you know that by now.”

“If Harry wishes to fight beside us, then that is his choice,” Barda said, smacking her Mega-Rod into her hand. “And that is the end of it.”

“No, it isn’t,” Batman said as he came down the stairs. “He’s going home.”

“No, I am not,” Harry said, stepping away from his women to stand tall before the Dark Knight. “Don’t let the age fool you, friend. I’ve faced…”

“Nothing.” Batman interrupted. “At least nothing that can compare to what we’re dealing with. You’re not ready for that level of insanity, that level of evil.”

“Am I not?” Harry snapped. “At eleven years old, I fended off a vastly more powerful wizard that was doing everything in his power to kill me.” He stepped up and pushed his chest into that of the much larger man. “At twelve, I fought and killed a sixty-foot basilisk _with my eyes closed_ with nothing but a sword. At fourteen, I took part in a tournament so dangerous that it had actually claimed lives in the past. I watched as my friend was slaughtered before my very eyes and was brutally tortured at the hands of the most terrifying wizard in existence, yet here I stand. I took the full force Darkseid’s Omega Beams, yet here I stand. And with a flick of my wand…I _beat_ him.” Harry cocked his head. “Tell me again that I am not ready. Tell me again that I know nothing of insanity, of evil, Batman. Go on. Tell me.”

For several seconds, the pair stared at each other. “You’re not fighting…” Batman began. Harry scowled. “In a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.” He then turned and began walking away. “Come with me.”

Harry looked to Barda and Karen. They both motioned him to follow.

Several minutes later, Harry stood clad in a set of lightweight body armor. His hands were wrapped in weighted leather gloves and he had on a pair of knee high boots with heavy buckles up the sides. “The armor, gloves and boots I understand…” Harry said, looking at the trio. “But why the mask?” He tugged the edges of the lycra.

“It’s a precaution,” Batman said to him. “It’ll preserve your identity. Those that we’re going to be dealing with are highly intelligent. They’ll use you to get to Power Girl, Barda and even me.” He shook his head and tapped his own mask. “The same reason I wear this.”

Harry ran his hand over the smooth head covering. “I suppose that makes sense. So who exactly are we going to be dealing with?”

Batman again led them up the stairs to his custom computer system. He tapped a few buttons and brought up four images. The first of them was a man in a purple suit with white face paint. “This is The Joker. He’s his own distinct brand of insane. He has no conscience and no compunctions about putting innocent people in harm’s way.” The next image was that of a rather attractive blonde woman in what appeared to be a skin tight black and red jumpsuit. She also had face paint. “Harley Quinn, the Joker’s psychotic girlfriend. She’s just as crazy as he is. And she’s completely and utterly devoted to him. A more toxic relationship, you’ll never find.” He brought up another photograph. The man in it was absolutely _enormous_. Harry was immediately reminded of Hagrid. The similarity, however, ended with the comparable size. The man on the screen wore a black sleeveless shirt and what looked like a Luchador mask over his face. “This is Bane. He’s a superhuman killing machine. But don’t let the bruiser look fool you. He’s very, very intelligent. He’s also augmented by a chemical compound known as Venom. It gives him proportionally greater strength.”

“I’ll still kick his ass,” Karen said. “Don’t matter how much he’s juicing.”

“Next, we have the wild card,” Batman said, bringing the last picture up on the screen. The figure was a man of athletic build dressed in some sort of tactical body armor. His face was obscured by a mask of orange and black. “Deathstroke, the Terminator. Mercenary for hire. He doesn’t have anything even remotely approaching remorse or pity, but he does have a strange sense of honor. He never leaves a job unfinished. He’s also one the best hand to hand fighters in the world.”

“Better than you?” Karen asked with a grin, patting Batman on the shoulder.

He turned to look at her. “It depends on the day. We’ve fought before.” He said nothing else on it. His tone stole the smile from her face. “Those are the players. We just don’t know the game. Two nights ago Deathstroke broke into S.T.A.R. Labs. They’ve been dragging their feet on doing an inventory to see what’s missing. And he was smart. He disabled the security systems so we can’t check surveillance footage of the facility to see what he took.” He brought up a feed from a distant camera. “This is the only footage we have. It’s from a traffic camera in the street.”

They all watched as the assassin crept up to the building and dove through a first-floor window. The alarms never went off. A few minutes later, he climbed out through the same window. A pair of security guards arrived seconds later, pointing flashlights this way and that. They dutifully checked the area, but Deathstroke was long gone by then.

“He was efficient,” Barda said. “Credit where credit is due.”

“Do we have any idea where they are?” Harry asked him.

“I’ve managed to locate them.” He said, bringing up a satellite image of Gotham. “It’s an abandoned fabrication plant. Just the kind of place the Joker prefers.”

Barda nodded. “Dark corners, blind spots, and obstacles. A grand tactic. The man is intelligent.”

“And that’s what makes him so dangerous,” Batman said. “There’s something else. He knows it was going to be the three of us.”

“How can he know that?” Karen asked him. “Barda and I rarely work in Gotham. You could have asked anybody.”

“It’s no secret that you and Barda make your homes here.” Batman brought up a list of what looked to be police reports. “These are the crimes that are being perpetrated tonight. Look at the locations.”

Barda and Harry leaned in to look. Karen didn’t have to. Harry didn’t understand the significance, but Barda and Karen did.

“Bludhaven would keep Nightwing busy.” Karen offered. “The north end is Black Canary and Green Arrow’s territory.”

“And the Western Highlands would likewise occupy Oracle, Huntress, and Lady Blackhawk,” Barda observed. “And with Robin still with the Teen Titans, you are left with only Power Girl and I.”

“The Joker has something up his sleeve,” Batman said. “And I have no idea what it is.”

Harry looked at everyone. “Then why wouldn’t we wait until the other crimes are dealt with? Surely with all of those heroes in one place, we can stop his scheme.”

Batman hit another button. The image of the roof drew closer. “Because we’re on a clock.”

Harry could see the words **_MIDNIGHT, BATSY_** scrawled across the surface. Harry instinctively looked at his watch. They had roughly three hours. “What happens at midnight?” He asked.

“Trust me, sweetie. When the Joker’s involved, it’s best to never find out.” Karen said to him.

“I think I’m going to need my wand for this,” Harry said.

“You do not have it on you?” Barda asked him. He shook his head. Barda turned to Karen. “You should retrieve it. If he is to survive the night, he will need all of his power.”

“It’s on the dresser,” Harry said. “Right beside the photo of us at the boardwalk.”

“Be right back,” Karen said, kissing him on the cheek. In a rush, she was gone.

“How are your hand to hand skills?” Batman asked Harry.

“The boy is coming along very well,” Barda said, patting Harry on the shoulder. I have been working with him for the past fifteen months. The boy is as sharp as they come. He has learned much.”

Batman rose to his feet and moved to the side of the room. “Show me.”

“What am I to do?” Harry asked him.

“Knock me down,” Batman said. “If you can.”

Harry nodded and stepped up to the man. To his credit, he did try very, very hard to impress the black-clad hero. And in all fairness, Batman _was_ impressed. He was reminded of his earlier partners. Harry didn’t quite have Dick’s acumen for physical combat, but he would possibly have held his own against both Jason and Tim when the boy was his age. But one thing he did have to give the boy was that Harry was just plain physically strong. Despite his rather petite stature, he packed quite a wallop. After several minutes, Batman called an end to it. “That’s enough.”

Harry wasn’t winded in the least. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m not all that good yet.”

“Do not fear, Harry,” Barda said, stepping up to the boy. “You did fine.”

“You need more training, but you have a good start,” Batman said. He patted his shoulder. “Barda said it. You did just fine.”

Karen returned and dropped to the floor beside her husband. “Here, love.” She said, offering him the wand and the holster. “Now you’re ready.”

“Should I also have a name?” Harry asked as he strapped his wand about his wrist. “You are Power Girl. He’s Batman.” He looked to Barda. “What is it you are called when you are in your superhero guise?”

“I am Big Barda.” She said, simply. “People seem not to care.”

“Vijarda.” Batman offered. “Wizard in Nepali.”

“Vijarda,” Harry repeated. “I like that. It sounds rather menacing.” He flexed his wrist, ejecting his wand into his right hand and aimed it at the wall with a flourish. “Tremble, slime. For I am Vijarda!”

“Stop that,” Batman said to him.

“Sorry,” Harry said, sheepishly.

Barda and Karen both snickered. “That was adorable,” Karen said, leaning down to kiss him.

“Indeed, it was.” Barda agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

“Time to go,” Batman said, rising to his feet. “Barda, you ride with me. Power Girl. You get Vijarda there. We’ll rendezvous here,” He pointed to the screen just a block from the warehouse.

“Got it,” Karen said. She turned and lifted Harry into her thick arms. “Come on, baby. Time to fly.” The pair then lifted into the air and raced off.

Batman trotted down as the canopy of the car slid open. He jumped in and settled behind the wheel as Barda dropped down next to him. He said nothing as he sealed the vehicle and powered it up. “You are worried about Harry,” Barda said, looking at Batman.

“Extremely.”

“You do not believe he is ready?” Barda asked him.

Batman sighed. He mashed the pedal to the floor and rushed out of the cave, onto the streets of Gotham. “When dealing with the Joker, I don’t believe anyone is truly ready. Not even me.”

“But you think the boy is going to get hurt.”

“He will,” Batman said, flicking his eyes to her. “You should be prepared for that.”

“He is tougher than you give him credit for,” Barda said, turning her eyes the quickly passing scenery.

Batman was silent for a long time. Finally, he said, “Jason said the same thing.”

Barda simply gave a nod. “I am certain that he did.” She turned to the man. “But was he?”

“He thought life was a game.” Batman offered. “And it got him killed.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Harry is not Jason Todd. He knows better than any of us how serious things can be. You heard him. He’s been through much and has had to deal with things far more sinister and terrifying than a boy his age should have.”

“I’m sure he does. Like I said, when the Joker is involved, no one is safe. No one is truly prepared. Because preparation is a dream. His unpredictability is what makes him the most dangerous villain I’ve ever dealt with. Even Darkseid pales in comparison.”

“That is a hell of a thing for you to say,” Barda growled.

“Darkseid is predictable. When he arrives, you know what he wants. You know what his motives are. And you know what lengths he’s willing to go to. His plans are ultimately always the same. Show up, destroy and conquer.” He turned to regard her. “The Joker isn’t that simple.”

Barda stared at him a moment, then nodded. “I suppose you are correct.”

The Batmobile slid to a stop in a darkened alley. “We walk from here.” He said, leaping from the car.

Barda stepped out and settled her helmet onto her head. “The city will not save itself.”

 

Harry sat easily in Karen’s arms as she flew them across the city. “Is the Joker truly as dangerous as Batman makes him out to be?” He asked her.

Karen gave a shrug. “Not to me. But then being nigh indestructible and faster than light, I don’t find anyone really all that terrifying. I mean Darkseid can put a pretty damn good hurt on me, but then he can do that to everyone, so I don’t really feel bad about that.”

“I got lucky with him, didn’t I?” Harry asked her.

“By a damn sight.” Karen looked at him. “But don’t sell yourself short. You did what you had to do and you did it well.” She grinned. “And the look on his Parademons’ faces, when he dropped, was just hilarious.”

“I do not want to get into the way,” Harry said. “I am used to dealing with wizards. I’m afraid I’m going to be lost on supervillains.”

“Not a whole lot of difference, really,” Karen said as they dropped from the sky to touch down in the alley. They had a few minutes before their companions showed up. “The only difference is you can’t just kill these people. But believe me, what you can do with that wand is going to be a hell of a deciding factor. Couple that with what Barda, Jason and Doc have taught you and you’re probably a bigger gun in this fight than me or Barda.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “I don’t believe that. I’m not going to be clubbing people with large heavy machinery.”

Karen grinned. “It is going to be fun.”

“I’ve always been somewhat curious. I’m not quite sure how to ask this…” Karen raised an eyebrow at him. “Which of the two of you is stronger, you or Barda?”

“Why would you be hesitant to ask that?” Karen said. “I’m stronger, tougher and faster. But she’d still kick my ass.”

“How…?”

“She was trained pretty much from birth to fight. She’s a better physical fighter than just about anyone I know, Batman included.” Karen said.

“But I thought Batman was…”

Karen shook her head as she interrupted him. “That’s what he wants people to think. He’s good, don’t get me wrong. He’s the go-to guy when you need the shit beat out of someone. But when you watch him fight, he goes all out, all the time. Most of the threats we deal with are just guys. Just men doing bad things to good people. We don’t always deal with gods and monsters. Most of it’s just thugs and common criminals. When you have the strength to lob the Nimitz into orbit, you can’t exactly unload on some crackhead snatching a purse. You do and you’re gonna end up spraying the guy across the concrete. That’s why Batman is seen as a better fighter than most people. He doesn’t have to hold back. Barda does. And consider this; Barda’s over two hundred and fifty years old. And as you’ve noticed, she still trains, despite being a housewife.”

He gave her a nod. “In that case, I’m honored she was willing to train me.”

“Here they come,” Karen said, turning toward the mouth of the alley.

“I don’t hear anything,” Harry said, following her line of sight. “Ah. Right.” He said, chuckling.

A minute or two later, the Batmobile stopped at the end of the alley. Batman and Barda emerged and trotted toward them. “Took you two long enough,” Karen said, smiling. Batman scowled at her while Barda shoved her playfully.

“Not all of us fly at the speed of thought.” The big woman offered.

“I didn’t fly that fast. If I had, poor Harry’s clothes would have shredded and he’d have had to storm the Joker’s stronghold buck ass nude.”

Harry blushed heavily. Batman cleared his throat. “Can we focus, please?”

“It’s your town. How do you wanna play this?” Karen asked him.

“You’re the powerhouse. Bane is yours. Find him and put him down. Don’t underestimate him. He may not be on your level physically, but he’s also incredibly intelligent.”

“So am I,” Karen said, cracking her knuckles.

Batman nodded and turned to Barda. “Deathstroke is yours. End him. Leave him breathing…”

“Why?” Barda asked, rolling her head around on her neck. “He is a plague on humanity. He deserves to die.”

“Yes, he does. But that isn’t our choice to make. We don’t kill people in my town. Get over it.”

“I will leave him breathing,” Barda said, narrowing her eyes. “But I make no guarantees regarding his mobility afterwards.”

“Given enough time, that won’t matter,” Batman said to her. He looked to Harry. “Harley Quinn is your target. Do what you have to do to keep her busy. Don’t be reckless. If you can, keep your distance. She may look like an innocent young woman, but she’s as dangerous and psychotic as they come. And she is most _definitely_ not to be underestimated. If you don’t have to engage her hand to hand, for the love of god, _don’t_.”

Harry simply gave him a nod. “Treat her as I would Voldemort. Got it. I’ll be careful.”

“Good. The Joker is mine. I don’t want anyone near him.” He looked at everyone. “Agreed?”

Harry, Barda, and Karen all nodded.

“How do we get in?” Harry asked.

“We could always knock,” Karen said, turning to stare a large derelict city bus.

Batman sighed heavily. “Why did I know you were going to say that?”

Barda chuckled brightly. “Because you know Karen well.”

“Do it,” Batman said. “As Harry would more than likely say, in for a pence, in for a pound.”

Karen trotted to the bus and effortlessly heaved it above her head. Harry and Barda both watched with their mouths watering as the buxom muscular blonde rose into the air. “A sight I will never tire of,” Barda said stepping up to wrap her arms about Harry from behind.

“Very true.” The boy said, nodding.

“Time to say hello,” Karen said, drawing back and hurling the bus like a javelin at the massive structure.


	16. Chapter 16

They were four of Gotham’s worst; A maniac, a psychotic acrobat, a pitiless mercenary and a chemically enhanced juggernaut. Together, they could face down almost anything.

Almost.

But even their collective intelligence and power wasn’t ready for what was coming at them. The side of the building shredded as the huge Gotham Public Transit bus crashed through with the sound of a freight train. The vehicle slammed into the concrete, digging a furrow in the stone and sliding across the floor to finally come to rest against the far wall.

Joker smiled and looked at his watch. “Now _that_ is an entrance to be proud of.” He motioned to the bus. “Right on time.”

 Karen soared into the building and dropped to her feet. Barda, Harry, and Batman were beside her in a heartbeat. “You’re never going to see daylight again, Joker.” Batman snarled. “You and your psychotic girlfriend.”

“Oh, Batsy.” He said, grinning  madly. “We’ve already had this conversation, haven’t we?”

“Time for talk is over,” Bane said, cranking the dial on the back of his hand. “Is time for action.”

Harry watched in shock as his body changed. Veins bulged from his massive musculature. “Bloody hell.” He said, breathlessly.

“All the steroids in the world aren’t gonna help you, chump,” Karen said, racing toward him.

“We shall see,” Bane growled a heartbeat before Power Girl slammed into him, moving so fast, she was little more than a white and red blur. The concussion of their collision could be felt by everyone in the room.

Bane grinned as he drew back to slam his fist into Karen’s face. She deftly caught his massive fist. “I know your weakness, Kryptonian.”

Karen raised an eyebrow. “Do you?” She asked him.

“I do.” He said. “Give it a moment.”

“I’d rather not,” Karen said, spinning in place and hurling the bruiser into a heavy steel machine. “I’d much rather just kick your butt.” She raced back toward him.

He quickly dug his way free of the machinery. He stared at her in surprise. He then looked down at his reinforced gauntlets as if they somehow had betrayed him. “How can this be?”

“Different reality, different rules, hotshot.” She said before pummeling him with a right-left combo that launched him through yet, another giant lump if industrial refuse. “Get an education.”

Deathstroke snatched his sword from his back. Barda ran at him, her Mega-Rod spinning in her hand. “Come, lovely.” He spun the sword about. “Let us dance.”

“This dance will be your last, dog.” She said, lunging at him.

Deathstroke chuckled confidently. The pair met, his blade ringing off her Mega-Rod. He whipped around, his weapon coming from the side. Barda ignored the strike, jamming the end of the rod into his gut. “You lose.” She said to him. A moment later a concussive blast sent Deathstroke flying away to crash into the wall of the warehouse. The metal buckled as he fell to the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see her fist arcing in toward his face. He moved aside at the last moment. Her hand buried itself to the elbow in the concrete. He knew that, had he not moved, she would have killed him…healing factor or not.

He struck with his blade, believing her to be stuck. His sword clanged harmlessly off her Mega-Rod. “I know of you, Slade Wilson,” Barda said, batting his weapon aside. “All of the Justice League is aware of your prowess. Batman has even fallen by the wayside to you.” She backed away, letting him get to his feet. “But let me ask you, scum.” She again deflected his sword. “Impressive and formidable as your training and skills are, do you truly believe them superior to someone who was trained and honed from birth to be a warrior?” His sword was once again batted aside. “I am two hundred and fifty of your years old, mercenary. A soldier of New Genesis, forged in the pits of Apokolips. The _Captain_ of Darkseid’s Furies.” She shook her head. As his blade came down, she reached up and caught it in her hand. “Compared to me, you are _nothing_.” Again she rammed her Mega-Rod into his stomach. The blast blew him through the wall and out into the night. “And that is all you will ever be.” She leapt through to engage him once again. Thick smoke filled the yard. She knew at that moment that he had made good his escape. She took the sword and broke it over her knee, tossing the shards back down onto the ground. “Good riddance, worm.”

Batman wasted no words. He leapt toward Joker, looking for a quick takedown. “It’s not going to be that easy, Batsy!” He said, dodging behind a large piece of equipment. “You’ll have to do better than that!” He said, cackling maniacally.

Batman followed, confident his companions would be able to handle the rest of Joker’s accomplices.

Harley sighed and turned to Harry. “And just who are you supposed to be?” She asked, walking seductively toward him. She lifted the huge mallet onto her shoulder. “The Bat’s new junior partner?”

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out. “I’m Vijarda.” He clenched his fists, causing his knuckles to crack.

She raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed ta mean?”

“No surprise you don’t get it,” Harry said, grinning. “You _are_ a blonde.”

“I’ll have you know I’m…” Harley began.

She never finished the statement as Harry flexed his wrist, ejecting his wand into his hand. “ _Expelliarmus_!” He shouted quickly. The giant hammer was immediately torn from Harley’s grip and sent flying across the warehouse.

The blonde woman was caught completely off guard. “How did you do that?” She asked, looking at her hands.

“ _Stupefy_!” Harry snapped.

Harley quickly flipped to the side, dodging the spell. “You’re a fast little guy, ain’t ya?” She asked, landing in a crouch.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” Harry shouted again. And again, Harley flipped out of the way. She made her way closer to him.

“Seems you got a problem, friend.” She was giggling.

Harry stuffed his wand into his belt and drew upon what Doctor Fate and Jason Blood had taught him. His hands whipped about in a quick pattern. He then thrust them toward the floor. “ _Glacies_!” The floor, in an outward spreading arc, was immediately coated in a thick sheet of glass-smooth ice.

Harley was instantly slipping about, falling hard onto her bottom. “Ouchie!” She said, rubbing her behind.

Harry turned about in place, his hands weaving another intricate pattern. “ _Repello_!” A blast of arcane energy flew from his fists, slamming into the perky blonde. The force hurled Harley across the room to crash into a stack of crates, bringing them down on top of her.

Harry flicked his hand, dismissing the ice on the floor. He sighed heavily and nodded. His respite, however, was short-lived as the crates exploded outward, revealing a very, _very_ pissed off Harley Quinn. Her body suit was ripped and dirty. “Now I’m _really_ mad, buster!” She broke into a run and went at him.

Harry was completely stunned at how quickly the girl moved. He jumped back and brought the teleportation magic to bear, blinking out of the way as she dove to tackle him to the ground. Harley shoulder rolled and came to her feet, looking around. “Where’d ya go, little boy?” She kept her eyes open.

Harry appeared on top of a stack of crates a dozen paces to her right. He moved his hands again in an arcane gesture. He was interrupted as Bane crashed through the boxes he was standing on, causing him to fall unceremoniously to the ground.   
           

“Oh crap, baby!” Karen said, racing toward him. Harley took a step and leapt, wrapping her arms around Karen’s waist as she flew past. The busty Kryptonian looked down at her. “Um …what are you doing?”

“Just this,” Harley said, reaching up and opening her palm in front of Karen’s face. A bright harsh flash went off, temporarily blinding the woman. Karen stopped immediately. Harley didn’t.

Bane was on his feet in a heartbeat and caught the petite blonde acrobat. “I’ve got you.” He said, setting her down.

“Why aren’t you beating the snot out of her?” Harley said. “I thought with that stuff in your gloves…”

“I do not know,” Bane said. “I will try harder.” He rushed Power Girl, slamming a hard fist against her jaw, sending her reeling.

“Karen!” Harry shouted rising to his feet. A hard boot collided with his stomach, doubling him over.

“Not so tough without your magic, are ya?” Harley said, drawing back to kick him again.

Harry lifted his arms, blocking her attack. The impact flipped him onto his back, hard. He shook the cobwebs from his vision to see her jumping into the air. Her fist was cocked back, ready to let loose. Thinking quickly, he rolled aside.

Harley’s knuckles cracked into the floor, flowering the stone. “Where do ya think your goin’?” She said, lunging at him.

Harry kept rolling, dodging out of her way. As she rose to come after him a third time, he kicked at her. His foot hit her in the hip, causing her to stagger and fall.

He brought his legs up and kicked himself to his feet as she did likewise. The pair were vertical at the same moment. He pressed his palms together and rested his hands on his chest. “ _Validus_!” He snarled. He immediately felt the magic infuse his body.

Harley growled and went at him, her foot leading. “Oh, no you don’t!” She snapped.

Harry lifted his arm, blocking the strike and launching a hard shot of his own. His right fist collided with Harley’s jaw. The punch spun her about and sent her to the ground. She stared up at him in surprise. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips and saw blood. “Now you royally screwed up, mister!” She was back on her feet and in his face, loosing hard punches and kicks, looking to take him down.

Harry harkened back to the training she’d endured at Barda’s hands. He kept his arms up, protecting his face and head. His body, sheathed in the suit Batman had given him, suffered little. Her attacks were strong – far stronger than her lithe form would allude to – but they did little damage to his core. “Just go down, you snot-nosed punk!”

As she spun, to loose a spin kick, Harry saw his moment and struck. He delivered a hard boot…right between her legs. Karen had told him once upon a time that, man or woman, a steel toe boot to the crotch was still a very punishing and painful blow.

Harley let out a harsh squealing squeak and gripped her bruised groin before falling to her knees. She had tears in her eyes. “That’s cheating.” She said, weakly.

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the large hammer. “ _Accio_!” The implement came flipping through the air, smacking into his waiting palm. With a flourish, he whipped the hammer around and smashed the woman across the face with it, sending her to the floor in a boneless heap. He pulled his wand free and pointed it at her. “ _Incarcerous_!” He said, ensnaring her with magical bindings.

He was rather proud of himself. He started when he felt a hand smack him lightly in the back. “Well done, love,” Barda said, happily. He turned to regard her with a smile. “Harley Quinn is a formidable foe.”

Karen came over, dropping an unconscious Bane onto the concrete. He looked significantly smaller than he had a moment ago. Green liquid was spilling out of the back of his head.

“That’s disquieting,” Harry said, stepping away from him. “What is that?”

“That’s his Venom. It’s the crap that juices him up.” Karen said, absently. She ripped off one of his gloves and used her vision to slice the back of it open. Green dust spilled out onto the floor. “Thought so.” She said, shaking her head. “Kryptonite.”

Barda chuckled. “He obviously didn’t know that the kryptonite of this realm doesn’t affect you.”

“His mistake,” Karen said, smiling. She tossed the glove back down.

“That was _so_ cheating, Batman!” Joker snapped. They turned to see Batman pushing the clown forward with handcuffs on his wrists behind his back. “Hitting a man while he’s down.” He looked over his shoulder at the caped crusader. “I’m actually proud of you.” He added with a smile.

“Goody for me,” Batman said, pushing him down onto the floor beside Harley.

“What did you do to Harley?” Joker asked, looking around. “Which one of you did this to her?”

“I did,” Harry said, stepping forward. He leveled his wand at the clown prince of crime. “The name’s Vijarda.”

Joker lifted an eyebrow. “Well pin a rose in your nose.” He said, leaning forward. “What are you going to do with that stick, boy? Poke my eye out?”

Harry smiled and slowly shook his head. “No.” He said. “ _Deprimo_!” He said, blasting a hole in the concrete a hair’s breadth from Joker’s head. The shrapnel from the stone bit into the criminals face. “I could do far worse that put your eye out.” He knelt down and pushed the wand under his chin. “I could remove your whole head.”

“What’s stopping you?” Joker asked him.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Me.” He then rose to his feet and turned back to Barda and Karen. “Let’s go home.”

Batman smiled as the sound of sirens cut through the night. He looked back down at the Joker. “You’re looking a little… _pale_.”

Joker looked up at him with a glare. “There’s something wrong with that boy.” He grinned and chuckled. “I like him.”

 

Harry lay on the bed on his stomach while Karen and Barda’s hands massaged his lithe taught form. He let out a soft moan. “That feels nice.” He said, contentedly.

“You did very well tonight,” Barda said. “You faced Harley Quinn down like a true hero.”

“You did bring a pretty strong whoopin’,” Karen added. “The magic you were tossing was pretty damn cool.”

“I wasn’t as comfortable yet with doing it wandlessly,” Harry admitted. “I guess I still need to practice.”

“That’s alright,” Karen said to him. “I’m sure Zatanna can help you get more focused. She’s really good at casting spells rapidly.”

“She will be a good influence for you, I think,” Barda said. “But that is a concern for a later time.” She ran her hands up his legs and over his bottom. “We all fought valiantly this day.” She leaned down and ran her tongue along the curvature of his spine. “And I am feeling rather avarice.”

Karen took hold of Barda’s thick dark locks and pulled her closer, kissing her fiercely. “I second that.” She said, lustily.

Harry turned about and lay on his back. Barda smiled at him as she moved to straddle his lap. “I love you.” He said to the massive woman.

She blushed as she eased down. “I love you as well, Harry.” She closed her eyes and let out a gentle moan.

Karen sat on her knees, staring at the pair. “I’m never gonna get tired of seeing this.” She said, happily.

Harry took hold of Barda’s muscular thighs, digging his fingers into her legs. Again, he was surprised by the snugness of the giant warrior. Her body clenched as she moved, bringing him closer and closer. He did his best to stave off his own climax, wishing to prolong her pleasure as long as possible. She moved back and forth, moaning and panting as she felt him within. “What you do to me…” She said, her breath hitching in her throat. “I am close, love.”

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to maintain. Making love to the ex-fury was a singular experience. Barda and Karen were both masterful lovers, each in their own way. Barda felt young and almost untouched. She had the moves and she had the energy, but she was almost… _innocent_. She leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of his head. Her body began to shudder as she climaxed. “H-Harry…” She said, his name drawn out sensually. Finally, he released, letting the sensation wash over him. He tightened his hold on her, forcing himself deeper inside.

Barda threw her head back and let out a scream as she felt him go. Her large breasts trembled as she sat there, breathing heavily. Slowly, she lowered her eyes and stared into his. “That was wonderful.” She said to him. “Never will I be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion. “What I’ve…what do you mean?”

She caressed the side of his face with her thumb. “For being here for me, Harry.” She gave him a smile. “You and Karen both. Being here and helping to open my heart again. Since Scott’s passing, I have…I have not had the courage to try again. You have helped me over that hurdle. And for that, I will be ever thankful.” She turned and pulled Karen in, who’d been sitting, patiently watching the pair and kissed her passionately. “I love you both so very, very much,” Barda said, warmly. She rose off of Harry, easing to the side. She looked down to him still at full staff. “I believe it is your turn, lovely Karen.” She kissed the woman again. “Thank you for allowing me to have him first.”

Karen nodded to her. “You seemed like you needed it.”

“I did. Very much so.” Barda said to her.

Karen moved over and stood above Harry, looking down at him. “You ready for round two, loverboy?”

He grinned cockily. “Have I ever _not_ been?” He asked her.

“Fair enough.” She said, easing down. She took hold of him and slid him into her. She was as excited as could be. Watching the two of them had gotten her more than ready. “Oh, damn.” She said, closing her eyes and sliding home. “I think…I think you’ve gotten bigger.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. Not that he had a clear enough head to say anything at the moment.

Barda slid in behind Karen and cupped her large breasts in her hands. She began licking and softly biting the pulse point on Karen’s neck. Karen gasped as she felt strong fingers knead her bust. “Jesus, Barda.” She said, her voice trembling. “You’re gonna make me…”

“Let it go, Karen.” She whispered into her ear. “Let him please you as he did with me.” The woman closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “No. Open your eyes and looked at him, look at your love as you climax.”

Karen did as Barda said. She met Harry’s impossible green eyes and was nearly pushed over the edge. “I…love you, Harry.” She said to him.

He smiled at her and interlaced his fingers with hers. “I love you too, Karen.” He began thrusting with more force, looking for the same scream he’d elicited from their larger companion. He didn’t have to wait long. Karen’s eyes became heavy and half-lidded as she rode him.

“I can’t…I can’t…” She convulsed sharply.

Harry felt her tighten considerably. When they had first made love, it was somewhat painful. But now, having been intimate with two of the most powerful women on the planet, he’d grown far more durable. There was no longer any sign of pain. It was nothing but pure, raw pleasure. He growled deeply, thrusting in one final time before again releasing all he could.

And as had Barda, Karen threw her head back and screamed.

Harry watched his wife shaking and shuddering with the massive raven haired fury gripping her heavy breasts…and couldn’t believe life to be any better than this moment.

He was a hero this day. And heroes always got the girl.

But great heroes…got _two_.


	17. Chapter 17

Barda awoke with a stretch and a grunt. She heard Karen’s telltale groan as consciousness fought tooth and nail to bring the woman from her slumber. It was then that Barda noticed the gaping hole in their bed where their beloved would otherwise be. She furrowed her brow and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she looked about. She concentrated, letting her ears take in the quiet of the home. It was then that she heard the sound of music playing.

She rose to her feet, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She padded softly from the bedroom toward the garage and the ever loudening soundtrack. She eased the door open to see Harry, dressed in a pair of shorts with no shirt on. He had on a pair of training gloves and had his feet taped up. He was currently pounding the ever loving hell out of the large heavy bag that Barda had hung from the rafters. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjamb, content to just watch the boy. In the near two years since he arrived in her life, he’d come a long way. When she first saw him, he was little more than a whip of a boy. He was thin, bordering on skinny, but had a decent shape to him. His muscles were toned if a bit small. His hair was short and scraggly.

 _Such a long time ago_ , she thought. Harry, now, was the very picture of health. He’d grown at least two inches and had gained almost forty pounds, putting him squarely at a hundred and seventy pounds, according to the scale she had in her bathroom. His body now was chiseled in marble. His muscles rippled as he moved. He was using the training she gave him and rocking the bag with every strike.

He moved position and shot out with a hard punch. He then caught sight of her and reached out, steadying the bag. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” He said, apologetically.

She shook her head and moved over to him. “You did not.” She said, pulling him in and kissing him. “I awoke of my own accord. But I was a touch concerned when the man I love was no longer abed.”

“I was feeling somewhat antsy,” Harry said. “I guess I’m still a little charged from the fight with Harley Quinn, yesterday.”

“I was much the same when I fought my first true battle,” Barda said. “It was a lifetime ago, it seems.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, in your defense the world was a different place, then. Chances are when you fought your first engagement, America was still under British rule.”

“Nearly.” She said to him. “You have come a long way.” She ran a finger along his chest. “When I first met you, you were…”

“A scared little boy,” Harry said to her. He wrapped his arms about her, looking up into her eyes. “You and Karen have done so much for me.”

She smiled down at him. “There is nothing I would not do for you, Harry.” She said, happily. “Tell me, what is it you train so diligently for this morning?” She pointed to the stereo mounted on the wall. “The hard music indicates a particular mindset.”

“What?” Harry asked, not understanding.

“You only listen to stuff like Nazareth when you’re upset.” Karen offered from the doorway. “This is _Hair of the Dog_.”

Barda turned to Karen, grinning. She held her hand out to the woman. The blonde was immediately beside her, being pulled into the embrace. Harry’s face was suddenly buried by breasts. He couldn’t help but chuckle, dumbly. “Yesterday, Harley Quinn was indeed messing with a son of a bitch.”

Karen belted out a hearty laugh. She pulled the brunette down and kissed her passionately. “God, I love you.”

Harry looked upward and saw the pair kissing passionately over the top of him. He let out a contented sigh and couldn’t help but feel blessed.

The ladies pulled apart and turned their attention to the young man between them. “Do not think for a moment we forgot about you.”

He reached up and pinched each woman’s nipple. “As if I would let you.” He said an evil grin on his face. “Come.” He said, pulling away from them. “I will make us breakfast.” He turned and headed into the house, swaying his hips as he did so.

“Gotta be jelly, ‘cuz jam don’t shake like that,” Karen said, following him.

“What does jelly or jam have to do with Harry’s butt?” Barda asked, curious.

“Never mind,” Karen said, laughing.

Harry prepared a wonderful breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns, and sausages. He dished his women up then took his place at the table beside them. The three ate in companionable silence.

Harry turned to Barda and finally spoke. “How good a fighter is Batman? Really?”

Karen looked at the brunette as she regarded the boy. “He’s one of the best there is.” She said to him. “For a man with no powers or gifts, he is able to keep pace with the likes of me, Karen, Wonder Woman and Superman. Many a hero owe their skills to his tutelage.”

“Are you better?” He asked, point blank.

“Yes,” Barda said, nodding. “But keep in mind, I have ten times the training and experience that he does. Few are those that can say that.”

“Closest to you has got to be Wonder Woman and maybe Wildcat.” Karen offered.

Barda shook her head. “Wonder Woman’s combat ability is mostly in weapon combat. I had a more rounded regiment of training than she did. On New Genesis, I was trained to be a soldier; blades and fists. When I was taken to Apokolips, my instincts were enhanced and I was taught how to kill efficiently, but brutally.”

The big woman had shared what she had been put through. Harry was surprised that she carried no emotion over the fact. It no longer pained her to talk about. Harry admired that courage. He still couldn’t talk about that night in the cemetery without feeling regret and remorse. He still felt partially responsible for Cedric’s death. He knew it wasn’t his fault directly – as he wasn’t the one that cast the spell – but he still believed that, in a roundabout way, it was his doing. Harry did, however, wish he could thank Scott Free for rescuing the big woman and seeing her free of Darkseid’s influence.

“Well, she still kicked my ass,” Karen said, pushing her food around on her plate.

Barda reached over and rested her hand on the blonde’s arm. “Do not get so down on yourself. You did incredibly well against a woman that has made her name on her combat ability.”

“You fought with Wonder Woman?” Harry asked her.

“Yeah. A bunch of brats calling themselves ‘The Children of Ares’ came through and got into my head, making me think Wonder Woman was possessed.” She shook her head. “That had me really screwed up.”

“You were not in your right mind,” Barda said, sympathetically. “And that did prompt you to take your training with Black Canary more seriously.”

“True. Was gettin’ kinda tired of getting smacked around.”

“See? It terrifies me that you could actually _get_ smacked around.” Harry said, grinning.

“Oh, it happens, believe me,” Karen said. “You saw what Darkseid did to me.”

Suddenly Harry’s eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. “Worst moment of my life.” He said, sadly.

Karen stared at him, somewhat surprised by the admission. Knowing how truly terrible his past had been, how much he’d gone through…to know that after only a single night together, he cared about her enough to feel that horrible about her getting pounded on by Darkseid… “You hardly knew me then, Harry.” She said, softly.

He looked at her. The intensity she saw sent a shiver up her spine. “So that means you deserve to get beat on?” He snapped. “I don’t bloody think so.” He slammed his hands down onto the table angrily. “I love you, Karen. I loved you the moment you stepped out of the shower that morning.” He said to her. “You’re my _wife_.” He then turned to Barda. “I’d wrest the moon from the heavens to save the both of you if I had to.”

The pair looked to each other, then back to Harry. They then both rose to their feet, stepped around to stand on opposite sides of him. Each of them leaned down and kissed him intently. “We love you, Harry,” Barda said to him.

“Go in and grab a shower, baby,” Karen said. “Then take the car and go out for a few hours. Barda and I have something we need to do. Be back by…” She looked at her watch. “Three.”

“What are you two doing?” He asked them.

“It’s a surprise,” Barda said. “We want you to know how much we appreciate what you do for us.” She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. “Trust us.”

“With my life,” Harry said, nodding.

After a hot shower and dressing in a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket, he stepped out of the bedroom. Both women were sitting on the sofa, chatting with each other. They turned to regard him. “You look good enough to eat,” Karen said, rising from the sofa.

“Indeed you do.” Barda agreed, following her lovers’ lead. They again embraced him, kissing him passionately.

“Where should I go?” Harry asked, looking up at his lady loves. “I don’t know Gotham all that well.”

“We called a friend to show you around,” Karen said, smiling. “She should be here any…” A sharp knock on the door caught their attention. “Speak of the Devil.”

Barda moved over and pulled the door open, revealing an extremely tall attractive young blonde girl. “Cassie. Thank you for coming.” She said, stepping aside to allow the girl in.

“No problem.” She said, grinning. “Good to see you again. Gotta say, I was a little surprised when I got your call.”

“Hey, Cass,” Karen said, pulling the girl in for a hug. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. Dick keeps us pretty busy.”

“Well, I’m glad you could make it. This is my husband, Harry.”

Cassie smiled at him and offered her hand. “Hey, Harry.” She said. “Cassandra Sandsmark, but you can call me Cassie. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Cassie.” Harry returned looking up at her. She was easily the same height as Karen, if not a little taller. He took her hand and lightly kissing the back. “It is a genuine pleasure to meet you.”

Cassie looked to Karen. “He’s smooth. And you’re right. He _is_ cute.” She then turned to Barda. “You’re both very lucky.”

“Yes, we are,” Barda said. She stared longingly at Harry.

Cassie laughed. “You got it _bad_.” She turned to Harry. “Come on, loverboy. Time to go and party.”

Harry shot in and kissed both Karen and Barda. “I’ll be back at three.” He then followed the blonde out of the house to Barda’s Chrysler. He slid behind the wheel as Cassie dropped into the passenger seat. “I’m not sure if Barda or Karen told you, but I’m not exactly familiar with Gotham City.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you have a good time.” Cassie said. “Let’s go to the mall. There’s a ton of stuff there.” Harry shrugged and drove along, following her directions. “So, I’ve gotta ask.” She said, looking at him. “How did you and Karen get together? Because no offense, you don’t exactly seem her type.”

“I’m not entirely sure I was, to be honest,” Harry said to her. “It just kind of…happened.” He went on to detail their meeting and subsequent marriage. “It was quite whirlwind, to be honest.”

“Sound romantic as hell, to be perfectly honest with you.” She offered. “How old were you? Cause you don’t look any older than me.”

“It was about six months before my sixteenth birthday,” Harry said to her. “We’ve been married almost two years.”

“You were fifteen when you were tapping _Powergirl_?” She asked him, surprised. “Damn. I know a lot of boys that would have killed be in your shoes.”

Harry flicked his eyes to her. “So are you a…?”

“Am I a superhero? Is that what you were gonna ask?” He gave her a nod. She grinned. “They call me Wonder Girl.” She grimaced. “Can’t stand it, but what are you gonna do?”

“So you have the same powers as Wonder Woman?”

“Jesus, I wish,” Cassie said. “I’m nowhere near that strong.”

“Not a whole lot of people are, from what I’m told,” Harry said.

“Couple hundred tons, that’s about it,” Cassie said. “I’ve managed to lay it down, though.”

“Hell of a lot stronger than me,” Harry said, sheepishly.

“Hey, don’t get down on yourself. You took down Harley Quinn. That’s not nothin’.” Cassie said to him. “And you don’t need to be a superhero to make a difference. When Scott passed away a few years ago, Barda was a sad sack.” She touched her chest. “You were able to get in here. All the shit we do? All the crime fighting and all that crap don’t mean a thing if we can’t truly make a difference in someone’s life. And you brought one of the baddest of the bad back into the game.”

Harry sighed and smiled. “She’s a remarkable woman.” He said to her. “So what about you? You have a special someone?”

“Sort of. Not really.” She said. “I know, that’s like, completely noncommittal.”

“If your heart isn’t ready, then your heart isn’t ready.” Harry gave her a shrug. “Mine apparently was.”

“It’s just…” She shook her head. “We were supposed to be enjoying the day. Enough of this emotional crap.”

Harry nodded. “Fair point.” As they reached the mall, he followed along behind her as they moved from store to store, just shooting the breeze. Harry listened as Cassie talked about her team, the Teen Titans. He also regaled her with his past and what he had been forced to do over the past few years.

“Damn.” She said, shaking her head. “That’s seriously harsh.” She wrapped her arm in his. “But look how far you’ve come.” She grinned at him. “Ooh. Food court.” She literally dragged him along behind her.

Harry sat eating his Subway sandwich with a smile on his face. Cassie finally sat down with a massive tray heaped with food. She had a large bacon cheeseburger, a pair of Greek Gyros, a to-go container filled with noodles and broccoli beef from the Chinese food vendor and two large slices of pizza. “Do you think you got enough?” Harry asked her.

“I wanted a milkshake, but I didn’t feel like waiting,” Cassie said. “I mean, look at that damn line.” She said, flicking her eyes to the smoothie stand. “I’ll get one on my way out.”

Harry wasn’t necessarily surprised. From what he’d seen, most of the true heavy-hitter type heroes ate like horses. Karen and Barda both regaled to her how much Wonder Woman had eaten at Barda and Scott’s wedding years ago. She’d nearly wiped the buffet out. Given how much he’d seen both Karen and Barda eat when they went out, the fact that the Amazon impressed even them was most definitely saying something.

“Hey, baby.” Harry and Cassie both turned to see a pair of boys drop to the table next to them. “How you doin’?” Both were wearing baggy hoodie sweaters and pants that were hanging down around the middle of their thighs. One of them, a young black boy had on an orange baseball cap hanging sideways off his bald head. The other was pale with long greasy hair and a pair of expensive black headphones around his neck.

She had a mouthful of noodles, with a pair hanging from her lips. She raised an eyebrow as she chewed and swallowed her bite. She looked at Harry, who was staring at the pair of boys with open disdain. “Seriously?” She asked Baseball cap.

“You fine, girl.” He said, grinning at her.

“Has the fact that I’m sitting here with a date completely escaped you?” She asked him.

“Oh, he ain’t nothin’.” Headphones said. “He a punk.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and Cassie chuckled. “That _punk_ would crack open a fresh six-pack of whoop-ass all over your scrawny ass, there DJ Douchebag.”

The boy looked at Harry and snorted. “Yeah, right. I’ll beat his ass.” It was the last thing he said before Harry reached over and gripped his long hair and slammed his head into the table. The boy’s face crunched into the hard Formica. His nose broke against the surface, splattering blood all over the place. The boy slid bonelessly from the chair, falling unconscious to the floor.

Baseball cap was stunned a moment before he jumped at Harry. The boy never got close. Cassie was on her feet, her fist wrapped in his sweater. She held him off the floor without any effort. “Unless you wanna spend the rest of your life struggling to get the bathroom before you piss and shit yourself, I strongly suggest you take your boyfriend and disappear.” She pulled him close. “You get me?” He gave her a rapid nod. She patted him on the head. “Good doggie.” She said, tossing him to the floor. The pair watched as Baseball woke his friend up and made for the exit as fast as they could.

Harry hadn’t moved. He continued eating his sandwich. The commotion hadn’t really caught anyone’s attention. Cassie dropped down to her seat and finished her meal. “I hate assholes.” She said, shaking her head. “That was a nice move.”

“He was annoying and that’s the fastest way I could see to shut him up.” Harry offered.

“He was definitely surprised. You could see it on his face a split second before it bounced off the table.” Cassie said to him.

After their time at the mall, Cassie gave Harry a tour of Gotham City’s sights. The city had a lot going for it; magnificent architecture, beautiful parks, and a fantastic theater district.

“Thanks for showing me around, Cassie.” Harry offered to her as he pulled into the driveway. “I did have fun.”

“Hey, no problem.” She said to him. “I know you’re spoken for, but if you weren’t…” She gave him a smile. “You’re a good guy, Harry. There are way, _way_ too few of you out there.”

He pulled her in for a hug. “There are more of us than you think.” He said, softly. “You have a good heart, Cassie. I’m sure whoever you’re waiting for is worth it.”

“I think so.” She said. “Maybe I’ll go and talk to him. See what my chances are.” She took a step back. “Take care, Harry.”

He gave her a wave as she lifted off the ground and flew off. “Can everyone fly but me?” He asked before turning and heading into the house. It was a few minutes after three when he stepped inside. “I’m home.” He offered, looking around. “Karen? Barda?” He furrowed his brow as he suddenly heard music. He strained to listen. He immediately recognized the notes of _My Kinda Lover_ by Billy Squier. He knew it was one of Karen’s favorite songs. He followed the music to the bedroom the three shared. He stopped at the door, his mouth agape.

Karen sat with her long legs crossed at the ankles and her hands behind her head. The sheer black negligee she wore left nothing to the imagination. Her golden hair was still somewhat wet and hung about her shoulders in a careless wash. She gave him a coy smile. “Hello, baby.” She offered, seductively. “Why don’t you get those pesky clothes off and join me for the show?”

“Sh-show?” He asked. “Where is Barda?”

“She’ll join us in a minute. She’s busy.” She parted her legs and patted the stop between them. “Come on.”

He quickly disrobed and climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. He leaned in and threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her intently. She embraced him, holding him tight. She then turned him around and sat him in front of her, pressing her breasts against his back. She then took his arms and held them tightly to his sides. He was snug enough that he could escape, but not enough that he couldn’t breathe. “What are you doing?” He asked her. “What’s going on?”

“Just relax, baby.” She began kissing the side of his neck. “Do you trust us?”

“Of course, I do.” He said to her. “With everything I have.”

“Then close your eyes.” She continued to lick and nibble his pulse point. She could see that his eyes were indeed closed. “Don’t open them until Barda says you can. And no matter what happens, just roll with it. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

“Alright.” He said, nodding.

“You can come out, Barda.”

Harry heard the door of the large walk-in closet open. He wanted desperately to see but did as he was instructed.

“You may open your eyes, boy.” He heard Barda say, her tone heavy and commanding. As soon as he did, his mind went completely blank. Barda was tall, that could never be argued by anyone, but standing as she was in the thigh high leather boots, sporting a whopping six-inch heel, her height was truly staggering. As his eyes trailed up, his mouth began watering profusely. Her black stockings stopped at the upper edge of her thighs joining with the black garters. The leather thong and bustier looked absolutely _delicious_ on her. Her sizable assets were barely being held in check. Long black gloves covered her fingers and stopped just below her shoulders. Around her neck was a wide black choker. Her thick mane of raven black hair hung in a wash about her face and back.

Harry had thought Barda very beautiful, very striking from the moment he laid eyes on her. To know that she had been a true friend to Karen when the lovely blonde felt she had none had been one of the reasons he’d been so willing to pursue the bizarre yet functional relationship the three shared now. He was truly blessed by having two powerful women that thought the world of him. But looking at her as he did now, he found himself almost…scared. She was a genuine person. She wore her heart on her sleeve and never minced words. Harry never believed her possessed of just a raw wanton sexuality, until this moment. Clad as she was, she _was_ wanton sexuality personified.

“On your back, boy,” Barda commanded. “I wish to please you.” Harry, remembering Karen’s words, slid down so he was laying on his back. Karen rested his head upon her knees and held his hands in hers. Barda slowly walked to the bed and climbed onto it on her hands and knees. “I was a Fury, Harry.” She said to him. She slinked toward him like a great jungle cat. Her muscle rippled in places that he’d not thought bodies could. “Do you _truly_ know what that means?”

“Y-you were a warrior.” He said, his voice catching a little in his throat. The look of pure predatory avarice in her eyes was a little startling.

“No.” She said to him. She came within a hair’s breadth of his face. Her tongue flicked out, licking along his jawline. “It means so, _so_ much more than that.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She then kissed his pale muscular chest. “It means domination.” She lightly bit his left pec. “It means conquest.” She bit his right. “It means seeing what we desire,” She rose to her knees, taking hold of Karen’s blonde locks and roughly pulled her closer, staring into the Kryptonian's eyes a heartbeat before plundering her mouth ruthlessly. She then pulled away leaving the blonde panting heavily. She then leaned down, doing likewise to Harry. “And taking it for our own.” She ran her hand along Harry’s stomach and took hold of him. “And I covet this. So shall I have it.” She looked into his eyes, enjoying the look of mild fear. “And naught shall you do about it, boy.”

Harry gasped sharply as she went to work with her mouth.

Karen knew putting Barda up to this would be just what the woman needed. Days ago, she noticed Barda’s melancholy. She immediately asked Barda what was wrong. Being the most honest and upfront person Karen had ever met, the big woman explained; “I wish to do more to show Harry how much I appreciate what he has done for me.”

That actually surprised Karen quite a bit. “Seriously?” Karen asked in shock. “You… Barda, you offered your house to the pair of us. Christ, you offered your _bed_ to the pair of us. You’ve dealt with both mine and Harry’s bullshit without a single complaint. How much more _can_ you do?”

Barda looked at her with a smile. “Karen…” She caressed the woman’s cheek with her thumb. Karen rested her hand on that of the taller ex-Fury. “That is what a good wife is supposed to do.” Barda’s eyes quickly flicked to the gold ring upon Karen’s finger. She blushed and lowered her head, removing her hand. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Barda, what…?” Karen looked at her hand, not understanding.

“You are Harry’s wife. I am not.”

“What the hell?” Karen asked. She reached over and rested a finger on Barda’s chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes. “You’re a part of this family, Barda. Harry and I both love you as much as we love each other.”

“Thank you, Karen. That means the world to me.”

“You really wanna be good to Harry?” Barda nodded. “Here’s what you do. Boy’s got a thing for dominant women,” She motioned to the Amazonian beauty. “Obviously, so you play to that.”

“How do I do that?” Barda asked.

“Well, first we’re gonna need you in leather…” Karen began.

The results of that conversation were before her now. And it was a fantastic sight. Barda looked like a sexual _goddess_ in the attire. She had a presence and command that could not be denied. And she worked what she had like an artist. Harry shuddered as he climaxed.

Barda rose to her knees, licking her lips. “Did you like that?” She asked him. “You may speak.”

“V-very much.” Harry returned.

“Good,” Barda said, nodding. “Karen!” She snapped. The blonde looked at her. “Mount him.” She said, pointing to his still rock hard erection. “Please him.”

Enjoying ‘Bossy-boots Barda’, Karen moved over and did as she was told. “God, Harry.” She said, easing down onto him. Harry immediately gripped her hips.

“I did not say you could touch her, boy,” Barda said sharply.

Harry immediately removed his hands. “I’m sorry.” He said, fearfully.

“That is alright,” Barda said, taking the edge from her tone. She moved over and sat on her knees above Harry. “I wish you to pleasure me as she pleasures you.”

Harry had to admit, he’d never tried such before. But he also wasn’t one to give up, either. He nodded. “Then get down here, woman.” He said, trying to adopt a commanding tone.

Barda smiled and did as he said. His tongue quickly ran along her folds. “Ah!” She cried, shuddering. “You are so good at that.”

Harry wrapped his arms around her thighs and went to town. Karen stared into Barda’s eyes as she rode her husband. Barda leaned forward, kissing the blonde with soul and passion. “I love you, Karen.”

“I…love you, too…Barda.” The blonde said, gasping.

Barda rested her forehead against Karen’s. “I won’t last much longer.” She said, softly.

“That’s alright, baby. You don’t have to.” Karen closed her eyes and began shaking. “I’m close.”

“As am I.” Barda offered. She moaned loudly as her bone-numbing orgasm drew near.

Harry had learned to read his women like books. He knew their bodies rather well. He decided that he was going to be in control. As Karen pleasured herself on him, he slowed his pace with Barda and went deeper with his tongue.

“By the gods,” Barda said, her body clenching. “Harry, I…” Her words were stolen by his deep probing motions. “ _God_!” She shouted, leaning forward and planting her hands on the blankets on either side of him. “I can’t…you shouldn’t…” Harry picked his pace up again. “Harry, please…” Barda whimpered breathlessly. “I’m going to…” He slowed his actions again. “Dammit, Harry.” She was almost in tears now. “Don’t be so cruel to me.” He again moved his tongue faster. Barda was as sensitive as she’d ever been. Harry continued his relentless assault on her. This time, he didn’t slow. Barda moaned for a moment before she began screaming. She clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked.

Harry could feel the moment of her climax and kept at it. Barda’s powerful frame convulsed violently.

Seeing the dark haired warrior orgasm so hard brought Karen rocketing right beside her. The pair shook before they both fell to the bed, thoroughly satisfied.

Harry lay there a moment before he got to his knees. He looked down at Barda’s spent form and smiled at her. Without warning, he pushed her onto her back and leaned down, kissing her. The woman could taste herself on his lips. “I love you, Barda. I want you in my life, in _our_ lives always. I wish us to grow old and gray together, loving each other without compromise.”

She gave him a bright smile. “I love you as well Harry.” She parted her legs. “Make love to me.”

Harry pushed into her, enjoying her still quaking sex. “I will anytime you wish it of me.” He lifted her massive legs and rested them on his shoulders.

Karen slid over and rested her head on Barda’s shoulder. “Told you you were a part of the family.”

Barda lay and enjoyed the feel of the man that was her husband in all but law. She turned and kissed the woman that was just as much her wife as she was the man they shared.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there might be some fans of DC comics that will disagree with me regarding Barda's comments on the combat prowess of the DCU's superheroes.   
> I am looking at it logically. Barda is over two hundred and fifty years old. In that time, she has had extensive training in both hand to hand combat and weapons training. Both on New Genesis and as the captain of the Female Furies. Her life, up until she met Scott was nothing but combat and a brutal existence. She's got more training and experience that just about any hero in the DCU, a few outliers aside.   
> Plus, let us not forget that all of the characters abilities and powers tend to change based on who's writing them.  
> Just wanted to clear the air a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Harry pulled to a stop in front of the enormous mansion. “Wow.” He said as he stepped out of the car and looked up at the impressive structure. The house looked more like an ancient European castle than it did a domestic dwelling. “And I though the Malfoys lived large.” He said, shaking his head. He ascended the sweeping stone staircase and approached the intricately carved double doors and reached out, pulling the long golden braided rope.

Deep within the home, a series of bells and gongs sounded. He waited patiently as he heard the locks on the door being thrown one by one. It was apparent that the occupant took their security very seriously. Finally, the portal swung open to reveal a striking looking woman clad in a pair of snug blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black sleeves. She stood at Harry’s own height, with pale skin and dark, almost raven black hair that hung in a tamed wash over her shoulders and down her back. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with mirth and her pouty lips curled in a happy smile. “You must be Harry.” She said, offering her hand. “Zatanna Zatara.”

Harry took it, instantly brushing his lips across the back. “Indeed I am. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you.”

She stepped aside and allowed him into her home. “Welcome to Shadowcrest.” She said proudly.

Harry stepped inside, looking about whimsically. The inside of Doctor Fate’s tower was beyond imagination, but that didn’t stop him from being impressed with the woman’s home. “This is fantastic.” He said to her. “Is it just me or is it larger inside than it appears on the outside?”

“A safe assumption,” Zatanna said motioning him to follow. “Come on. I’ll give you the dime tour.”

“Do you live here all alone?” Harry asked her, looking about as they walked.

“Yep.” She said, nodding. “But I kind of like the quiet.” She offered. She led him about, pointing out various rooms. Harry paid rapt attention. He listened as she indicated that the house was more or less of a magical fortress. “The wards in place can stop just about anything.”

“That must have taken a lot of work.”

“Oh, it did.” She said to him. “But you kinda have to ask, ‘what is my safety worth?’.”

“You’re right about that.” Harry returned. He stopped as she pushed open a pair of huge double doors. She stepped into the room and motioned him to follow. He came to a stop, his eyes taking everything in. “Good heavens.” He said, turning in place. From floor to ceiling and wall to wall was nothing but books. “This is absolutely incredible.”

“Barda and Karen told me you studied with Doctor Fate.” She held her hands out wide. “Welcome to the only magical library in existence more extensive than his.”

“I have a friend back at Hogwarts that would never leave this room,” Harry said to her.

“Let me show you around.” She said to him.

He followed behind, looking at some of the books on the shelves. “I don’t even recognize most of these languages.”

“Most scholars wouldn’t.” Zatanna offered. “A lot of the languages you see here aren’t even human.”

Harry looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“A few of these books are written in languages that are alien, demonic, fey, celestial… any host of different creatures and races. Knowledge exists in every culture, human or not.” She pulled a specific book free and handed it to him. “That book is over two and a half million years old. It was written by a prophet that was also a giant.”

Harry could tell it was old, but he never for a moment believed it to be so… _prehistoric_. He flipped it open to the first page and, not to anyone’s great surprise, couldn’t even begin to understand the flowing text within. “What is it?”

Zatanna took it and put it back on the shelf. “It’s what amounts to the giant equivalent of the predictions of Nostradamus. I would actually read you what it says on the cover, but you’d think I was trying to hack up a lung.” She chuckled. “Giants aren’t exactly known for their eloquence.”

Harry nodded as they continued on. “The giants in my world are pretty brutish. Our groundskeeper is a half-giant.”

Zatanna turned to him with a grimace. “Please tell me his _mother_ was the giant.”

“She was.” He said with a smile and a nod. He stopped as they passed a beautiful display case. “What are all of these?” He asked. The curio was filled with what looked to rings and jewelry.

“Things that have been collected by my family down through the centuries.” She stood beside him, crossing her arms. “There’s enough magical energy in that case alone to do pretty much anything you wanted.”

“That’s incredi- _aah!_ ” He shouted, looking downward. “Something just touched my foot.”

Zatanna looked to the floor beneath the case and smiled. She reached down and lifted white floppy eared rabbit and held it in her arms. “It’s okay.” She said, stroking the rabbit’s head. “Harry is a friend.” The hare looked at the boy and twitched its nose at him.

The boy reached out and ran a finger over the bunny’s nose. It immediately closed its eyes and chittered. “He’s adorable.” He said, smiling.

“This is Houdini.” She said to him. “I’ve got two more named Copperfield and Da Vinci.” She said, looking around. “I’m not quite sure where they are.” She knelt to let the rabbit down. “They help me with my stage magic.” She offered to him. She moved over to a sofa beside a coffee table and took  a seat, motioning to the other end. “Let’s talk.”

Harry eased down, still looking around at everything.

“So I spoke with Jason Blood and Doctor Fate about you.” She said to him. “Jason said you have a wonderful understanding of the theories and basics of spell casting. Doctor Fate said, and I quote ‘Harry Potter is possessed of a once in a generation mind’.”

Harry blushed. “I think they’re giving me credit I didn’t earn.”

“You don’t have to be modest,” Zatanna said. “If you’re good at something, be proud of it. Don’t deny it. Did you bring your wand like I asked?” As Harry nodded, she held her hand out. “Let me see it.”

He did as she asked, offering it to her. She took and inspected it. It was a simple enough design. She could feel a small amount of magic in it, but by and large, she realized what she thought was true. “Taking away arrogance, pride and bravado, would you say you’re a fairly gifted practitioner? As opposed to other students in your school, I mean.”

Harry thought a moment then shrugged. “I don’t really know. I mean, I guess so.” He said. “I know a few spells that are supposedly beyond my year.”

She nodded. That didn’t surprise her in the least. “And since working with Jason and Fate, would you say your knowledge of both magical basics and spells has increased?”

“By leaps and bounds,” Harry admitted.

She offered his wand back to him. “Perform a spell for me. Something you learned in Hogwarts.” She said. “Your choice.”

He rose to his feet and took his wand in his hand. “Doesn’t matter what spell?” She shook her head. He turned to a candelabra on the table and concentrated on it. “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” He said with a swish and a flick. The article quickly began rising into the hair.

Zatanna didn’t watch the candelabra, but Harry’s movement with his wand. She snapped her fingers and the item settled back down onto the table. “Now give me another one. Something offensive.” She turned about and settled on the brass bust of Harry Houdini that rested on a four foot pillar at the end of one of the shelves. “That statue, there.” She pointed to it. “Use whatever you wish on that. Don’t worry about ruining it.”

Harry nodded and concentrated. “ _Confringo_!” He said, making a slashing motion with his wand. The energy hit the bust and blew it apart. He looked to her. “How was that?” He asked her.

“Impressive. A nice little spell you got there.” She said to him. She turned to the bust, holding her hand out flat. “Elohw ekam.” She clenched her fist as she finished the words. The bust immediately came together, reforming itself.

“Wow,” Harry said. “That was neat.” He then turned to her. “What did you say?”

“It’s my focus, you see,” Zatanna said. “To utilize a lot of my magic, I just say what I want to happen in reverse. Elohw ekam. Turn the letters around and what do you get?”

She spelled the letters out for him. He thought and finally, it dawned on him. “Make whole.” He said, matter of fact. “That’s incredible.”

“Magic, as you no doubt have noticed, is all about the application of power. Like any force, any ability, it has to be focused. Speaking words in reverse is my focus. It’s how I use what I have. I don’t always have to, but most of the time, it seems as though it’s habit.” She pointed to his wand. “Right now, you use your wand. It’s safe. It’s normal. It’s what you’ve been taught for years.” She reached out and took it from his grasp. “Now it’s time to change things up. Jason taught you about magic. Doctor Fate for all intents and purposes, expanded your arsenal.” She smiled. “Me? I’m going to teach you how to use it.”

“How?” Harry asked her, sitting back down. He took the wand as she again handed it back to him.

“Well…” She rose to her feet and began pacing. “Tell me about your encounters with this Voldemort fellow.”

Harry did just that. He detailed his brush with Quirrell, Tom Riddle, and the Basilisk, and finally his narrow escape from the graveyard at the conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As he spoke, she stared into his eyes, looked at his body language, how he held himself as he recalled it all. She could see he was holding a lot back. “That…isn’t all, is it? That isn’t all you’ve had to endure.”

“No,” Harry said, softly.

She dropped onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. “Tell me all of it.” So Harry did. She could see that he didn’t like speaking of himself. But she couldn’t deny what all he’d been through had done to him. He was as strong a will as she was ever likely to see. _Too bad he couldn’t be a member of the Lantern Corps_ , she thought to herself.

Harry finished telling her about himself and stared into her eyes. For long moments, the pair didn’t speak. Finally, wishing to break the awkward silence, Harry piped up. “So what did all of that tell you?”

“A lot.” Zatanna said, rising to her feet. “Your whole life, you’ve had to be mobile. You’ve had to be just out of reach of everyone trying to come at you.” She paced a bit. “You’ve let your instincts guide you through everything.” She turned to look at him. “So that’s where we live.” She nodded. “Time to get you moving.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, not understanding.

“All of your magic, all of the spells you do, it all comes from one place.” She snapped her fingers. A ball of flame came into her hand. “Instinct.” She quickly whipped it at him.

Harry swung his wand in front of him, shouting “ _Reversio_!” as he did so. The sphere of flame halted its forward momentum and was immediately sent back toward her.

She reached out and effortlessly caught the fire in her palm and closed her fist, dissipating it into nothing. “See what I mean?” She asked him. “There were any number of incantations you could have used. I know, from what Doctor Fate and Jason have told me, that one of your very first spells was a Shielding Charm. With how weak that fire spell was, such a spell would have sufficed.” She grinned widely. “But do you see what _you_ did? Your instinct wasn’t to _stop_ the spell. It was to redirect it back onto me.” She reached out and tapped his chest. “It’s that killer instinct that makes you so dangerous.”

“I don’t want to have a _killer instinct_ ,” Harry said. “I don’t want to have a _killer_ anything.”

“When you fought Darkseid. Why did you go for a killing spell?” She asked him.

“I…” He stopped. _Why did I try and kill him?_ He didn’t readily have an answer. So he said the first thing that came to mind. “I didn’t really think about it at the time. I just wanted him to stop hurting Karen.”

Zatanna nodded. “Exactly. There are two sides to you, Harry Potter. There’s this,” She motioned up and down his form. “The young, fairly mild mannered boy that the world sees. The no doubt awkward and shy boy that Karen, and more recently Barda, fell in love with.” She tapped his chest again. “But that isn’t all you are. And what’s more you _know_ I’m right. You carry a hell of a lot of rage and pain around in here. Your parents being taken by Voldemort was the catalyst. And since then, it’s just festered and started filling every part of you.”

“But I don’t want that,” Harry said, softly.

“Nothing to be done about it,” Zatanna said. “The best you can hope to do is direct it. And I’m going to show you how.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Harry offered.

“Because it is.” She began moving her hands through a fairly basic Tai Chi form. Flames began dancing along her fingers, up her arms and finally over her entire body. “We just need to get you moving.” She spun and loosed the fire at him again, only slower. “Take hold of the flame and make it your own.”

He hesitated. “How?” He asked.

“Move like fire. Flame is never steady, never stationary.” She continued moving. “It needs to dance, it needs to breathe, to flicker. Slow, fast, high, low, doesn’t matter. Fire is always moving.”

Harry concentrated and reached out…immediately burning himself. “Ow!” He snapped, snatching his hand back.

Zatanna immediately dismissed the flames. “Sorry. Too much, too soon.” She said, stepping up and taking his hand. “Looc.” She said, touching his palm. “But do you at least understand what I am trying to say?” She asked him.

He felt the burning sensation ease rapidly. “I think so. My wand isn’t so much magic on its own. It’s merely a, a _focal point_ for the magic I already know.”

“Jason taught you as much.” She said, nodding. “He showed you rituals and incantations. Gave you the _understanding_ that comes with being a practitioner of the arts. What he couldn’t teach you was how to do it effortlessly, without the use of unguents and material ingredients. Mainly because he doesn’t really know how, but still…” Zatanna said. “Then you have Doctor Fate. The spells the man knows comes mostly from his helmet, truth be told. He directs his power for the most part in bursts. He just kind of blows crap away.”

“He had a lot of spells. I learned a lot from his library.” Harry admitted.

“Come with me.” She said, motioning Harry to follow. She led him through the house to a large workout room. “Barda told me she’s been teaching you to fight.”

“For nearly two years,” Harry said. “I eventually want to be able to put Batman down.”

Zatanna snorted. “Yeah, good luck.” She said, off hand. “Sorry. That wasn’t very supportive.”

“No, I understand. A lot of people say he’s one of the best.”

“They’re not lying,” Zatanna said. “But you’ve got a good groundwork laid, I think. At the end of the day, you’re a physical kid. So that’s where we’re going to build your magic from.” She offered him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Here. Put those on. There’s a bathroom in there.” She said, pointing.

He stepped out and stopped when he saw what she was wearing. The sports bra barely held her assets in check. The bike shorts she wore left little to the imagination. He was immediately reminded of Barda. Only Zatanna was significantly smaller. But she was no less attractive. _Is every woman in this reality drop dead gorgeous?_ He asked himself.

“You’re spoken for there, studly,” Zatanna said with a smile.

“Sorry.” He said, sheepish. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Bullshit.” She said, chuckling. “You’re a teenage boy. Ogling pretty women is part and parcel with having male genitalia. Unless you’re gay.”

“I’m not,” Harry said to her.

“Yeah. Figured that. You have a wife and a girlfriend and neither of them can get enough of you. I’m pretty sure you’re straight.”

“So what are you going to teach me?” He asked her.

She pulled him over to the middle of the pads. “Multitasking.” She said to him. “We need to get your mind doing several things at once. You’ve got a good start with the wand casting, but you need to go further.” She tapped the side of her head. “In here, you have to visualize the magic. You’re used to saying the words and the magic coming to your call. We’re going to get you to ditch that step.”

“Cast the spell in my head, first?” He asked her.

She stared at him a moment. “Good a description as any, I suppose.” She again fell into the basic Tai Chi form. “You need your body to be doing something. That’s the only way you’ll be able to direct what you wanna do.”

Harry stepped beside her and began following her movements. He’d practiced this numerous times with Barda and Karen. “Like this?”

She nodded. “Good form.” She said to him. “Now, you have to let the magic come to you. Draw it in, but don’t expend it. Let it move with you. Like I said upstairs, be like fire. Hot, destructive, unyielding…” She again summoned the flames. “Move with it. Let it move through you, along your arms, your legs, your chest.”

Harry drew upon what Jason had taught him. He emptied his mind of everything but his purpose. _I am in control. The fire cannot burn me_ , Harry said to himself, over and over. He reached out and caressed her hand, taking the flames over his own body. He was suddenly engulfed. He felt the intense heat. It was becoming painful. He clenched his jaw. He could feel the rage that Zatanna talked about welling up within him. It was making the fire hotter. Sweat began soaking his shirt and sweatpants. _No!_ Harry’s strong inner voice snapped. _I am in control! I will_ not _be burned!_

Zatanna watched him as he moved. He was stiff and somewhat awkward, but he had the flames under control. She could see it was taking monumental effort on his part, but he was doing it. “Nice.” She said, crossing her arms. _Kid’s gonna do alright_ , she thought to herself.

Harry was absolutely exhausted by the end of his first day training with the gifted magician. Karen and Barda were both there for him with a hot bath, a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and a full all over body massage.

As it was every morning, Harry was up with his ladies, eating a filling breakfast, going through an hour of weight training, followed by an hour of hand to hand combat training. He then made his way to Shadowcrest to work with Zatanna.

Each day, she would add a little to his lessons. She helped him with techniques to quickly empty his mind of all but the magic. She built on what Jason and Doctor Fate had taught him, also drawing on his fight training from Barda.

Zatanna spent most of the day showing Harry how to use his body to direct the magic, letting one spell flow into another. Harry remembered lessons from his days in Charms Class. He told her of Professor Flitwick and how he would often speak of dueling and how, like her, it was best to select spells that had wand movements that would flow together.

She revealed that her principles were no different. They would also spar, using magic to bolster themselves, causing them to move faster, hit harder.

At first, she would pull her own power in, flattening him with punishing salvos. But day by day, week by week, he was able to keep up with her for longer periods of time. After a few months, they moved their lessons to the grounds outside, loosing powerful magicks that would blast down trees, blow craters in the grass and, on more than one occasion, put a sizable hole in the side of her house.

Harry apologized profusely, but Zatanna told him was quite alright. After repairing the damage, she turned to regard him. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“Alright.” He said, nodding. He was sweating profusely. “I am a bit tired.”

“I want you to do me a favor. Bring your wand with you tomorrow.”

As soon as he arrived the following morning, Zatanna led him into the library. “Did you bring it like I asked?” He nodded and offered it to her. She took it and began tossing it into the air, looking at him thoughtfully. “You’ve come a long way in the two and a half years you’ve been here, you know that?”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you, Doctor Fate and Jason.” Harry admitted. “Or without Karen and Barda’s love and support.”

Zatanna grinned. “You got it _bad_.” She said to him. “How comfortable are you with the magic you’ve been learning?”

“Very,” Harry said. “I know I’ve still got a lot to learn, but I feel that the rest will come with just good old fashioned practice.”

“Seven months, you’ve been training with me.” She said to him. “And I’ve never, _ever_ seen someone take to the arts as quickly as you have. Magic is in your blood, Harry. It’s a part of your soul. There’s going to come a time when you are going to be able to draw upon power that you haven’t _dreamed_ of.” She paced back and forth in front of him. “Remember at the beginning of your fifth year at Hogwarts? Your trial?”

Harry did indeed remember. It seemed a lifetime ago. The Wizengamot had it in for him in the worst way. They wanted him disgraced, dishonored and expelled from wizarding world as a whole. They wanted people to forget about him, to keep to their misguided belief that Voldemort was forever banished and defeated. Umbridge had made it her lot in life to make his a living hell.

“Yeah, that look tells me you remember all too well.” She tapped her cheek with his wand. “The Ministry wanted to take your magic away, remember?”

“I remember.” He said to her. “They wanted to break my wand and expel me from Hogwarts.”

“Exactly.” She said to him. “They wanted to take the tools you needed to fight the war that was coming.” She lifted the wand and took it in both hands. “Now, they can’t.” She snapped the wand in two.

“No!” Harry shouted, panicked.

“Harry, stop,” Zatanna said, stepping closer to him. “They can’t take away your magic, your _power_. Not anymore.” She held the broken pieces of the wand up for him to see. “This is representative of the boy you were.” She shook her head. “Not the man you are.”

He wasn’t sure how to feel. His wand had been a part of his entire wizarding life. It had been the instrument of his magic, his power. But now… “I suppose I’ve truly reached the point of no return,” Harry said, his voice heavy.

“You don’t need it anymore,” Zatanna said. “And you know that, in here.” She said, tapping his chest. “You’ve learned all you can from me. What you do now with what you’ve learned is for you to decide. But know that I’m proud as hell of you.”

Harry stared into her eyes for a moment, then pulled her in tightly. “Thank you, Zatanna. For everything.”

She returned his embrace. “It was my pleasure, Harry.”

“I’ll never forget you. Know that for truth.”

“I would hope not.” She said to him. She held the pieces of the wand. “Here.” She said to him. “You should take these.”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Keep them. Reminders of the boy you made a man.” Zatanna raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed deeply. “That didn’t sound anywhere near that bad in my head.”

“Usually doesn’t.” She said to him. “But I understand what you were saying. Now go home and spend some time with those beautiful women of yours.”

“I will. Thank you again, Zatanna.” Harry said to her. “I’ll come back and visit once I’ve done as I need to do.”

“Looking forward to it.” She said to him. She watched him leave Shadowcrest with his head held high. “He’s gonna do just fine.” She looked down at the wand. “Elohw ekam.” She said, holding the ends together. A small flash of light erupted from the wood. She held it up in front of her face and nodded. “Nice.”

 

Harry pulled up to the house and climbed out of the car. He entered the home to see Barda sitting on the end of the sofa with her bare feet on the coffee table. Karen was snuggled in under her arm and leaning against her. Both looked to him with a smile as he entered. “Hello, Harry.” The big woman offered.

“Hey, baby,” Karen added.

He said nothing. He simply waved his hand, drawing power into himself. The women were both immediately lifted from the sofa to float in midair. “If you two would follow me.” He said, turning toward the bedroom. He snapped his fingers and the two heroines began moving along behind him. Both looked at each other and smiled brightly.

“I believe our man is going to spoil us,” Barda said, happily.

“I can _so_ live with that.” Karen offered, giddy.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry lay in bed, tucked warm and safe between the two greatest joys in his world. Barda’s massive form was pressed against his back. His head rested against her generous bust and lay upon her right arm. Her left was wrapped about him, holding him firmly against her. He opened his eyes to see Karen, her face mashed unceremoniously against the pillow, her lips slightly parted, snoring. Her blonde hair, having grown long, lay in a golden tangle over her face. Her right arm was draped over him and rested on Barda’s hip. Her left was stuck under her pillow. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her thighs were lightly touching his.

“I love you both so much,” Harry said, softly.

“Love you, too,” Karen said in her sleep.

He smiled at the response. He then felt Barda stir behind him. Her arm pulled him closer. Her hand slid down his muscular stomach and to the apex of his legs. Harry let out a gasp as she took hold of him. “Good morning, Harry.” She whispered into his ear.

“It very well is.” He said as she quickly brought him. His body shuddered against her. Not one to be selfish, he turned to face her. His fingers found her excited as could be. She let out a deep sensual moan. “It would only be fair for me to return the favor.”

“You are so very good at that,” Barda said, breathlessly.

Harry smiled wickedly and reached behind him, nestling his other hand in between Karen's legs as well. He began slowly caressing her. “Mmmm.” The blonde said, easing her muscular thighs apart. It wasn’t long until she was just as ready as her brunette counterpart. Harry lovingly brought both women to climax one after the other.

Karen’s dream had taken a rather strange turn. She, Barda and Harry stood upon the astronomy tower of Hogwarts, watching as a veritable army of broom riding Dark Wizards came for them. She cracked her blue leather clad knuckles and waited for their approach. Barda spun the Mega-Rod in her hand, likewise excited. Harry stood between them, all black denim and leather. All three of them were ready to whoop wholesale ass at discount prices.

Then for reasons she couldn’t explain, Harry’s hand moved between her and Barda’s legs and starting fingering the shit out of both of them. Not that she would normally complain, but this hardly seemed the time or the place. Before she could voice any kind of protest, however, a rather significant orgasm worked its way through her.

Karen’s dream was shattered as she climaxed. “Ah, god!” She said waking to the feel of her back arching and her body shuddering. “Jesus Christ, Harry.” She said, her voice hitching.

“Good morning, love.” He said looking back over his shoulder at her.

“I’d say so.” She said, letting the sensation move through her. “Hell of a wake-up. Made for a really weird ass dream, though.”

“What did you dream of?” Barda asked, reaching over to caress her cheek. “Something wonderful I hope.” Karen regaled both of them. Harry chuckled as Barda grinned. “Yes, I could see how that would be a bit off-putting.”

“I’m sorry, Karen.”

She lightly pushed Harry’s face in between Barda’s round breasts, then pressed hers against the back of his head. “Don’t ever apologize for giving me an early morning orgasm like that. Won’t allow it. Not ever.” She leaned forward and kissed Barda intently.

Harry was having a little trouble breathing, surrounded by several pounds of boobs. “Mm thmm cmmplmm…bt mm cnmm brmm.” Karen pulled back from Barda and scooted back a touch, letting Harry come up for air. He sucked in a deep breath. “But let it be said, that I can think of much, much worse ways to meet my end.”

Karen chuckled. “Death by snoo-snoo.” She said, wrapping her arms about her husband.

“As loathe as I am to break the current mood, I need to use the lavatory,” Harry said, sadly.

Barda leaned in and kissed him. “Hurry back.” She said, lovingly. “Your loves are eager to lavish you with deserved attention.”

Harry nodded. “I will.” He scooted to the end of the bed. “You two play nice while I’m gone.” He rose to his feet, hearing the bed shimmy as bit as he did so. He turned to see the pair of beautiful women in each other’s arms, kissing fervently. He sighed happily and made his way to the bathroom.

He stepped in, pushing the door closed behind him. He took care of his business before washing his hands and brushing his teeth. He stared at his face in the mirror. It had been just over two and a half years since he left his friends and family behind. Then, he was just a boy that had been forced to fight a war that many didn’t even believe was being waged. The Ministry believed him to be a liar and an attention monger and believed Dumbledore to be an insane old coot. He reached up and pushed his hair aside. The scar he’d lived with his entire life was nearly gone. Unless you looked incredibly close, you couldn’t even see it.

He leaned back and looked down at himself. His chest and stomach were chiseled in marble. Thanks to the intense physical training Barda had seen fit to put him through, he was in the best shape he’d ever been in. His arms were lean but toned and corded. “I’m rather buff,” Harry said to himself. He flexed in the mirror and grinned. “Badass.” He said, happily.

He stepped out into the bedroom and saw his ladies still taking to each other. Barda lay on the bed on her back, her fingers curled into Karen’s long blonde hair as the Kryptonian nestled between the brunette’s legs, enjoying the lust-filled moans she was eliciting from the woman.

Harry moved over and ran his hands over his wife’s pert bottom. Karen didn’t even flinch. She did, however, lift and wiggle her rear at him. Harry took the hint and did what came natural, earning a wonderful sound from the woman as he entered.

           

It was nearly two in the afternoon by the time the three of them left the bedroom. And if it weren’t for their growling stomachs and parched throats, they might still very well be abed. None of them had bothered to dress. Still smelling of passionate sex and wearing nothing loose-fitting robes, they entered the kitchen.

Harry pulled a large package of carne asada steak from the fridge and broke it open, laying it out on the counter. “Karen? I’m a little sore. Could you slice this for me?” He asked with a smile.

“Sure. How thin?”

“I was thinking fajitas.”

“I like fajitas,” Barda said, resting her chin in her hand. She stared at Harry as he moved about. She then turned to Karen. “I love you both so much.”

Karen shot out and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Right back at ya, sexy.”

Harry turned and smiled at her. “I love you too, Barda.” He moved over and pulled her head back, plundering her mouth with his tongue. “And I always will. We both will.” He offered.

Karen sighed at the display. “God, I’m never gonna get tired of that.” Harry quickly moved over and offered her the same kiss. “Mmm.” She said as their lips met. He pulled away and moved back to the stove. “Boy could destroy nations with that tongue.”

“He is very skilled with it. I’ve yet to have any better.” Barda admitted.

“I hear you.” Karen agreed, looking at the meat. Her heat vision sliced the steak paper thin. “There you are, baby.”

“Thank you.” He said, tossing it into the skillet to cook. He added seasonings here and there to give it flavor. He smiled and turned to Karen. He then pulled several peppers and an onion from the refrigerator. “Time for some target practice.”

She turned her attention fully toward him. Barda giggled as she leaned forward to watch. She actually loved it when the pair of them did this.

Harry began tossing the vegetables in the air, one by one. Karen focused in and used her heat vision to slice them into ribbons. “This is so cheating.” She said, chuckling.

Harry employed his magic and kept a pair of bowls in the air to collect the strips of pepper separated from the cores and seeds. “It’s only cheating if it’s against the rules.”

“There are no rules saying you can’t use magic and super powers,” Barda said.

In seconds everything was cut and ready. “So there you go,” Harry said, emptying the seeds and detritus into the trash. He set the bowl aside and poured the peppers and onions into the skillet.

“That smells wonderful.” Barda offered, sniffing the air.

Karen gave a nod. “Made better by the wonderful man that’s cooking it.” She sighed and looked at Barda. “We’ve got it _bad_.”

“Indeed.” She said, happily.

Harry finished cooking and dished up a pair of healthy portions for both his lady loves, then a bit for himself. Despite being a growing boy, he still didn’t eat all that much. At least not compared to his women. The trio ate in a comfortable companionable silence.

After a late lunch, they all showered and slipped into more comfortable clothing and settled on the sofa. Barda sat in the middle with Harry tucked up under her left arm and Karen to her right.

A few hours passed by watching television and making fun of old movies. As they watched, Harry couldn’t help but think on Hogwarts and those he left behind. He’d learned much from Jason, Doctor Fate, and Zatanna. With what he knew, back in his world, he would be quite possibly one of, if not _the_ most powerful Wizard in existence. Wandless magic was a rarity, and here Harry was able to employ it with nothing more than a thought and a gesture. To say nothing of his physical abilities.

“Harry?” Barda asked him. “Are you alright?” He turned to regard her. “You look rather deep in thought.”

“I’m just thinking about what I left behind. My training has reached its end.”

Barda turned to Karen. They both knew this day would come eventually. They nodded and looked at their man. “You thinking it’s time to head back and clean house?” Karen asked him.

Harry sighed and lowered his eyes. “I’m not going to say there isn’t a part of me that doesn’t wish to.” He admitted. “Here it’s just so… _peaceful_. There’s no one trying to kill me. There’s no one making fun of me, treating me like a child.”

“Trust me, with us around, no one will have the nerve,” Barda said to him. She rested a hand on his head. “We will be beside you, come what may. If you feel it is time to return home, then we should do so. Your conscience weighs heavy.”

“But we’ve built a life here,” Harry said. “This is the happiest I have _ever_ been.” He suddenly looked to Karen. “I’m sorry.”

She furrowed her brow. “For what?”

“I didn’t mean to imply that I wasn’t happy with the two of us,” He began.

“Don’t worry about it,” Karen said, shaking her head and smiling at him. “Before, without big sexy here, it was good.” She looked up at the powerful raven haired beauty. “But now? It’s _great_.” She kissed the woman, passionately.

Barda returned it eagerly. “They say home is where the heart is.” She looked at both of them. “My heart is with you. Thus, that is always where my home will be.”

“Then it looks like we’re moving,” Karen said, happily.

 

Barda pushed closed the doors of the large cargo container and latched it before securing it with the large padlock. She stepped back and turned to look at the house. Karen and Harry emerged and stood with her, looking back. “I’ve lived here for twenty years,” Barda admitted. “It was the first house that Scott and I bought together.”

“I’m sorry, Barda,” Harry said, wrapping his arms about her. “I know you have a lot of good memories in this house.”

Karen stood with her arms crossed. She wasn’t really sure what to say to the woman. She knew that Barda and Scott were happier than any couple she’d ever seen. When he passed away, her friend was devastated. For a long time, Barda shut herself away from the world, not wanting any part of it. Karen spent many an hour with Barda crying into her shoulder over her lost love. The pair had begun to develop a relationship that became exactly what they needed it to be.

It culminated with Karen weeping into Barda’s shoulder. She shared how unhappy she was. Barda, being the truly honest soul she was, suggested Karen leaving. Not just leaving Gotham or the states, but leaving their reality altogether. As someone that had seen inside multiple worlds and multiple universes, she found one suitable for Karen and urged her to leave to find her own happiness in a world where there were no threats, no one to know her name.

And it was the best decision she’d ever made. In Harry, she had a man that worshiped the ground she walked on, treated her like a queen. And the boy’s heart was large enough that he welcomed one of her truest friends without a moment’s hesitation. Barda carried scars as a result of Scott’s death. Karen suspected she always would. But Harry had managed to open Barda’s heart again. Got her to trust and love again.

And that, perhaps most of all, was what Karen loved about the boy. He was so incredibly selfless. For years, he fought against insurmountable evil with little more than a child’s imagination and a few parlor tricks. He’d been beaten, bloodied, tortured, abused, lied to and manipulated…but still he cared. His compassion for others was beyond anything she’d ever seen. Even most of the masks and superheroes of the world didn’t carry as much pure _kindness_ that Harry was capable of.

Barda and Harry, unaware of Karen’s inner monolog, continued to embrace. “It is alright, love,” Barda said, softly. “This was mine and Scott’s home. But that chapter of my life has reached its end. It is time to begin a new chapter.” She looked down into his eyes. “It is time to make a _new_ home.” She turned to Karen, offering a hand. The blonde took it immediately and was pulled into their embrace. “A new home with my dearest loves.”

“Scott would want you to be happy, Barda,” Karen said. “You know he would.”

The brunette nodded. “And with the pair of you, I have found my happiness. I still weep for him, but I can move on.”

“ _We_ can move on,” Harry said to her.

“You’re right,” Barda said, kissing Harry firmly. She then turned to Karen and, in full view of the watching neighbors kissed her as well. “Time to go.” She said, nodding to the pair.

“You get the Boom Tube open,” Karen said, moving over the cargo container. “I got your luggage.” She gripped the edge of the huge metal box.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. He held his hand out. “Allow me.” He concentrated for a moment. The container began rising from the ground. He smiled, proudly. “I’ve got it.” The people of the neighborhood watched as the crate floated in midair.

“Nice work, baby,” Karen said, nodding.

Barda smirked and pointed her Mega-Rod. The portal thundered into being. “Let’s go.” She said, giving one last look back at the house. She, Harry and Karen stepped through, the massive metal construction floating into the portal behind them.

In a flash, they were gone, leaving the surrounding people to stare, wide-eyed.

In the shadow of the tall brick chimney atop the house, away from prying eyes, he sat sentinel. “Goodbye.” He said, his voice low and filled with emotion. “And good luck.” He rose to his feet and turned, running across the roof, and dove off.

People were shocked when the Batmobile roared away toward downtown Gotham. His menace would have definitely been undercut if they’d have seen the touch of sadness in the Dark Knight’s eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry settled the cargo container to the ground gingerly. The impact still caused the ground to shudder. He was secretly incredibly proud of himself. The metal construct weighed several tons, yet he barely strained to keep it aloft. Granted, he had only floated it a few feet, but still…

Karen stood with her arms akimbo, staring at the small cottage. “Here we are. Home sweet home.” She moved over a wrapped her arm about Barda’s shoulders. “I know it’s a bit smaller than what you’re used to but-,”

“I can fix that.” Harry said, smiling. “Give me a moment.” He stepped up to the front door, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Just out of curiosity,” He turned to the raven haired woman. “How long after we left has it been?”

“A weekend.” Barda offered. “You stated that you wanted to be back as soon as possible. You came to my house on a Friday.” She pointed to the setting sun. “It’s currently Sunday evening.”

“It’s only been two days here?” Harry asked. As she nodded, he chuckled. He looked down at himself. He was three inches taller than he was when he left. He was also nearly fifty pounds heavier. He no longer needed glasses, having had surgery to correct his vision. His hair hung nearly to the center of his back in a long black ponytail. He even currently had a five o’clock shadow. Yes, it was fair to say that Harry Potter looked _significantly_ different than when he left Hogwarts. He shook his head and opened the front door.

“What is he doing?” Barda asked as she followed him into the house.

“Not really sure,” Karen said. “Guess we’ll see in a second.”

“I don’t see all of my belongings fitting into this house, to be honest,” Barda said, looking about.

Harry stopped in the middle of the small living room. He sighed and began drawing power into himself. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about that, yes?” He clenched his fists, touched them to his chest and then slowly turned his palms toward the walls. He then moved his arms as if he was pushing. Both women were stunned when the walls began to move outward, increasing the room's dimensions. Several square feet were added to the area.

Ten minutes later, Harry had worked wonders with the entire house. He made the master bedroom larger, added a third bedroom, drastically increased the size of the bathroom, enlarged the kitchen and even conjured a finished basement.

He as rather tired when he was done, but the house was ready for its newest arrival. Karen and Barda both let Harry relax as they set about moving Barda’s stuff in.

They were nearly finished when a loud _crack_ sounded from outside. Karen, having heard the noise before, cast a simple glance to the tall elderly man that appeared in their midst.

Barda, on the other hand, wasn’t so subtle. She had her Mega-Rod in her hand and leveled at him as soon as he materialized.

Dumbledore was a very tall man. Most would easily give him the near two meters that he often claimed. As such, he was rather startled when he saw the giant woman looming over him. Rarely was he ever required to look _up_ into someone’s eyes. Currently only Hagrid, the Groundskeeper had such height. Now, it appeared, the half-giant had some competition in that arena. “I’m sorry.” He said, his tone as disarming as he could manage. The woman glared at him with a menace that made his chest tighten. It was obvious to him that he gazed upon a fighter. And from her stance, the set of her muscles and the ease at which she wielded…whatever it was she was pointing at him, she was rather physically gifted. “I’m looking for Harry Potter.”

Karen stepped up and rested her hand on the larger woman’s arm. “Relax, Barda. This is Dumbledore. He’s a friend.” She looked at the wizard. “You’ll have to forgive Barda, here. She’s really protective of me and Harry.”

Dumbledore gave her a deep bow. “I am sorry to startle you, Miss Barda.”

“Just Barda.” The woman said, offering her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dumbledore. Harry speaks very highly of you.”

Harry exited the home and smiled. “Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.” He said, happily.

Dumbledore turned his eyes to the boy and was forced to do a double take. “Harry? Is that you?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Professor. It’s me.”

“You look… _older_ ,” Dumbledore said, looking the boy over.

“I am,” Harry said.

“It has only been a couple of days to you.” Barda stepped over and wrapped her arms about Harry from behind. “For us, it has been almost three years.”

Dumbledore stared on at the way Karen, Barda, and Harry interacted. “Is…?” He motioned between the three of them.

“It’s a dangerous world we live in, Professor,” Harry said, resting a hand on Barda’s thick arms and taking Karen’s hand, pulling her in. “One must take what joys one can find.”

He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. So he was quick to change the topic. “The Ministry of Magic has issued a writ of arrest for Karen Potter. I’ve come to inform you that they have dispatched Aurors to have her taken into custody. They are currently stationed at the school. If she sets foot at Hogwarts, they’ll arrest her.”

Barda growled. “They can try.”

Karen snorted. “That’s just going to be really funny.”

“Don’t worry, Professor. We’ll keep clear of Hogwarts when the fighting starts.” Harry said to him.

He looked at the three of them. “You…what are you going to do?”

“Educate the Wizengamot, Professor.” Harry said. “Things are going to be changing. The prophecy says that it is either me or the Dark Lord. I didn’t hear point one on how I am to go about his destruction. As far as the universe goes, if the prophecy is to be believed, the methods of his end are up to me to decide.” He held his hands up, showing himself and his women off. “I’ve chosen my weapons. I’ve armed myself. As the Americans would say, it is my way, or the highway.”

“The three of you can’t fight the entirety of the Aurors,” Dumbledore said, sternly. “Lives will be lost.”

“Only if they persist,” Barda said, spinning her Mega-Rod in her hand. “We will fight to stop them, not kill them.”

“How many Aurors did they send, Professor?” Harry asked.

“A dozen. And every one of them is experienced.” He sighed heavily. “Tonks and Shacklebolt are with them.”

Harry gave a shrug. “If they keep their heads down, they won’t get hurt,” Harry said, simply. “If you’d be so kind to tell them that we’ll meet them in the Quidditch Pitch, Professor. It’s open and there won’t be any innocents caught in the crossfire.”

“You aim to put up a fight?” Dumbledore asked.

“It won’t be much of a fight, trust me,” Karen said, chuckling.

“You are underestimating these men and women, Karen. They are accomplished wizards all.” He said, staring at her.

“I don’t doubt that.” She said to him. In a flash she was behind him, whispering into his ear. He could see his wand hanging between her thumb and index finger in front of him. His heart caught in his throat. “But then again, so are you. And you know firsthand what I’m capable of and still can’t anticipate what I’m going to do.” She tucked his wand behind his ear. “Not really worried about it.”

He sighed and gave Harry a nod. “I’ll tell them.”

“Good,” Harry said, nodding. He threw his arms out, calling upon his power. A glowing Celtic cross appeared behind him. He took a step back into the light and vanished from sight. “We’ll be waiting.” His words were left floating in the air.

“Later, Professor,” Karen said, wrapping her arms about Barda’s waist and lifting off into the air in a rush.

He sighed and shook his head. This was most definitely not what he wanted for the boy. He quickly apparated back to the school.

 

Harry stepped out of the glowing Celtic cross and onto the grass of the pitch. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he stood on the playing field. Karen and Barda dropped down beside him. “You sure about this, baby?” Karen asked him.

He gave her a nod. “The Ministry needs to understand that they can’t push us around. We have enough to worry about with Voldemort without needing to worry about them as well.”

Barda began flexing and stretching. “What is our safe-conduct?” She asked. She bent herself in half, wrapping her arms around her legs and touching her nose to her knees. She then stood to her full height.

“Don’t kill any of them if it can be avoided,” Harry said to her. “Beyond that?” He cracked his knuckles. “Send a message.”

Karen turned toward the school. “Here they come.”

Harry stood and crossed his arms as Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped down and dropped from his broom. He strode up to the trio and stopped several feet away. The rest of the Aurors took up positions around them, their wands leveled. Harry saw Nymphadora Tonks among the faces. She looked at him apologetically. It was obvious that she didn’t want to be there. “Mr. Potter.” He said, nodding to the boy. He looked to Karen. “Mrs. Potter.” He addressed the blonde. He slowly pulled the scroll from his robes and held it out, allowing it to float effortlessly toward Harry. “I assume you know what this is?”

Harry took it from the air and unfurled it. He read it over carefully. It was indeed a warrant for the arrest and immediate detainment of one Karen Potter. The charges were long and very detailed. To the Ministry’s credit, the charges were all indeed things Karen had done. In her case at least, they were nothing if not honest. He slowly lifted his eyes to Kingsley. He held the notice up and out in front of Karen. She immediately torched it with her heat vision. “I don’t think we’re going to let you arrest her today, Shacklebolt.”

“Or ever,” Barda added. “This is the only warning you all get. Leave now. You will not like what comes if you do not.”

Kingsley had honestly expected this. He begged, _pleaded_ with Amelia Bones to leave Harry and Karen be. Especially after the display at the Ministry. He tried playing to her sense of pragmatism, outlining the benefits such a woman could be if they could try befriending her instead of making an enemy of her. The woman, for her part fully agreed, but she had to do as the Minister ordered and he’d called for Karen’s immediate arrest and imprisonment. She knew full well that it was an exercise in futility, but she could do nothing to dissuade him.

So here Shacklebolt was, standing before Harry, his wife and a seven foot tall Amazon woman that looked as though she were spoiling for a bloody confrontation. The ease at which the three of them faced down a squad of eleven of his best had him on edge. Harry himself was the most startling image of all. The boy, when Kingsley saw him at the beginning of the school year was little more than a scared lad, looking very much like a deer in the headlamps. Now he was… _different_. He was harder, somehow. He’d grown taller and gained considerable girth. Where he was a whip-thin boy, he was now a much more physically imposing figure. Kingsley wasn’t sure how, given that the boy looked _older_ by years. Given that less than eight months had passed, he wasn’t sure how such a thing could be possible. Harry’s face carried an almost amused expression, like he wasn’t taking this seriously and that it was all a game. The boy’s second hand glasses were gone, replaced by a pair of clear sharp green eyes.

Yes, it was safe to say that Kingsley Shacklebolt, at that moment was legitimately _scared_ for his Aurors. He wished for nothing more than to have them stand down as the big woman had instructed, but he couldn’t. It was his duty to attempt to apprehend the woman, regardless of how fruitless a task it would prove to be. “Please, Harry. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He said, sadly. “People are going to get hurt.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Fudge should have thought of that before he made me a target.” Harry clenched his fists. Blue and red lightning began arcing up his arms and across his torso. “They have made their beds, Kingsley. Now, unfortunately, they are forcing _you_ to lie in them. Karen, love?” He looked to his wife. “Disarm them.”

Karen was a blur of movement. In the blink of an eye, she had a dozen wands in her hands. “Got ‘em.” She said. She quickly incinerated them and tossed them into the air, letting the sparkling ash fall to the ground. “Oh, look at the pretty fireworks.” The gathered Aurors were all stunned beyond imagining. They'd never seen anything move so fast.

“This was not a fight you were ready for, Shacklebolt,” Harry said, staring at the man. “Now get on your broom and leave.”

He sighed, heavily. The Minister had told him this was a possibility. Thus, the man had planned accordingly. “It isn’t going to be that simple, Harry.” He pulled a link of chain from his behind his back and hurled it at Karen. She was taken aback by how fast the man was.

Barda, however, reacted. She blasted the chain apart with her Mega-Rod. She then shot forward and delivered a hard blow to the man’s abdomen, doubling him over. She completed the maneuver by gripped the back of his head and driving his face into the grass, knocking him clean. “That was ill-advised.”

The rest of the Aurors reached into their robes and withdrew small glass spheres filled with some sort of liquid. The all threw in unison. To their belief, at least one of the projectiles would hit its target. Harry lifted a hand and spread his fingers. Suddenly the glass blasted apart, impacting a field of golden magical energy. Crimson liquid splashed onto the shield like water on a windscreen.

Harry quickly super-heated the field, burning the contents of the bottles off. He twisted his fingers and swirled his hand about. The noxious fumes of the spheres then eddied and flew off in a dozen directions, encircling the Aurors faces and heads. They all coughed and hacked before falling to the ground, slamming to the grass, unconscious.

“Well,” Karen said, crossing her arms. “That was anticlimactic.”

Barda looked around at them. “What do we do with them?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Harry said, chuckling.

 

Minister Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, looking over various documents. The room lit up as a large golden Celtic cross appeared, blinding him with its light. He put his hands up to shield his eyes. He was stunned when a well muscled young man stepped out of the light. It faded quickly, leaving the man, little more than a boy, standing in the middle of his office. “Good evening, Minister.” He said, before moving over and taking a seat in the chair in front of Fudge’s desk. The boy leaned back and rested his booted feet on his desk. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, you and I.”

There was something familiar about the young man, but Fudge couldn’t place it. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“You know who I am.” The boy said. He smiled and leaned forward, plucking Fudge’s reading glasses from his face. He then settled them over his own eyes. “Do you recognize me now, Minister?”

Fudge stared a moment before it dawned on him. “ _Potter_?”

Harry smiled then took the glasses off, tossing them back onto the desk. “It’s been a long time, Cornelius.” He chuckled. “Well…it has for me, at least.”

“What…” He swallowed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve just come to chat,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “And to return something that belongs to you.”

“What do you have of mine?” Fudge asked.

“It should be arriving any moment, now.” Harry offered. “But before it does, I’d like to clear something up.” He dropped his feet and leaned forward. “I am not longer on your radar, am I understood?”

Fudge narrowed his eyes. “As long as you-,”

“Minister Fudge? I want something made painfully clear to you.” Harry lifted his hand. A small globe of fire flickered to life in his palm. “From this point forward? The Ministry exists…” He turned his hand over and let the flaming orb drop onto Fudge’s desk. Even though the fire licked at the papers, they weren’t set alight. “At _my_ sufferance. I have learned a great deal since last we spoke, _Cornelius_.” As he spoke, the sphere changed form, becoming a long sinuous wingless dragon made of yellow-orange flames. “And with little more than a snap of my fingers?” He did so. The dragon reared its head back and breathed a gout of flame over the fat man. Fudge screamed as he felt the heat of the flames. He could feel his flesh burn, his skin crisping from his bones. His breath seared his lungs as he drew in the scorching heat. The pain was unbearable.

Harry snapped his fingers again. The dragon was gone. Fudge sat in his chair, his hands up to protect his face. He felt no pain, no heat. He was still breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see Harry sitting back in his chair. “I have power at my command that you couldn’t possibly dream of, Minister. It has been a long bitter road for me. I have enough on my plate without you adding to my misery. So you, the Ministry and everyone connected to you is going to leave me and the people I love the _fuck_ alone. Do you understand me?” He said to the man. “If I have to come back to see you, I _will_ kill you.”

The building suddenly shook violently. Dust fell from the ceiling. Harry grinned widely. “Ah. Looks like your package has arrived.” He rose to his feet. “Have a good evening, Minister Fudge.” Harry pointed to his eyes, then pointed back at Cornelius before he disappeared into the glowing light of the Celtic cross behind him.

Fudge rubbed his face in his hands and stopped when he saw the small dragon made of red glass sitting on his desk. Angrily, he lifted it and threw it against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

He rose to his feet and left his office. He slammed his door shut to investigate the massive tremor.

The commotion was all encompassing as he made it to the main lobby of the Ministry building. A giant metal cargo container sat lodge in the floor, having crashed through the roof. Several of the security people managed to right it, so they could gain access to its contents.

Amelia Bones stood beside Fudge as it was opened up. Inside, all of the members of the Auror snatch team lay unconscious. It was only through dumb luck that they weren’t killed by the impact. Firmly tucked into Kingsley Shacklebolt’s belt was a scroll. One of the security wizards took it and offered it to Amelia. “It’s addressed to you, ma’am.”

Amelia took it and unrolled it. She sighed and handed it to Fudge. “I hope you’re satisfied.” She said, before turning and leaving. “See them to the medical wing.” She ordered to the group.

Fudge read the letter.

 

            _This is a lesson, Miss Bones. These were twelve of your best and brightest. They were brought down in less than a minute. We were merciful this time._

_Next time, we will not be. You have twelve Aurors hale and whole, with little injuries beyond a few scrapes and bruises._

_When next you send people after us, you will receive back naught but pieces._

_I am going to save your world. Do not hinder my ability to do so again. You have been warned._

_Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived and women that love him._

 

Fudge stared at the letter and could feel the fury building. “Get rid of this… _thing_.” He said, motioning to the cargo container. “And get this mess cleaned up.” He turned on his heel and went back to his office.

He was so furious at being made a fool of that he didn’t notice the little red crystal dragon sitting upon his bookshelf or the clean floor about him.


	21. Chapter 21

Dumbledore sat in his office, running his long thin fingers through his thick white hair. He couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed. In a matter of seconds, Harry Potter and his warrior women had thrown a dozen – _a dozen_ – of the most skilled Aurors under the Ministry’s command by the wayside. He’d never seen such a thing.

He was nervous about letting Karen abscond with Harry to have him learn more potent magicks. He was afraid that something like this might happen. Having the boy at Hogwarts was just as much for the child’s protection as it was to maintain control. He was furious when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black whisked the boy away to America. When Harry returned, Dumbledore was ecstatic. He was under the impression that the trio might never come back.

But return they did. Harry with a statuesque blonde powerhouse on his arm that was completely and utterly devoted to him. And in one afternoon, she’d put an end to Voldemort’s reign of terror, brief as it was. It was a temporary reprieve, but with the majority of the man’s inner circle dead and his body scattered to the winds, very little if any true threat remained.

The ritual to reclaim his physical form had been a long and tedious one. It required very specific components that, if one were to be honest, the Dark Lord had very little chance of attaining, especially in his weakened state.

Now, everything had changed. Harry was a force beyond control. Dumbledore could no longer position the boy where he was needed and when. Not only would Harry not stand for such, but the two women on his arms would go to their graves to protect him.

His train of thought was interrupted as the room lit up. He lifted his eyes to the large glowing Celtic cross that appeared a few feet from his desk. Harry took a step out of the cross, letting it fade behind him. It was obvious how much the boy had changed. In his days at Hogwarts, his second-hand threadbare clothing hung on his skinny frame. Now, clad as he was in his navy blue t-shirt that was stretched taught across his muscular chest, tight blue jeans and heavy black steel-toe boots and leather motorcycle jacket, he cut a rather dashing figure. Instead of fear and anger in his bright green eyes, there was now only a kind of content amusement. It was as if he found everything and everyone to be a mildly entertaining joke that only he seemed to get. His long thick hair was pulled back and hung in a ponytail down between his shoulder blades. “Good afternoon, Professor.” He said, taking a seat in the chair before the aged wizard.

“Hello, Harry.” He offered in his rich grandfatherly tone. He plastered a disarming smile across his face.

Harry didn’t miss the flash of nervousness in the man’s features. Given how heavily warded his office was against magical intrusion spoke volumes to how far Harry had come in power since his departure. “I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be attending school any longer.”

Dumbledore furrowed his brow. “I see. And what, pray tell, lead to this decision?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question, Professor.” Harry offered, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. “There really isn’t much point, is there?”

“I still believe you can learn much-,” Dumbledore began.

Harry cut him off. “I don’t think so.” He held out both of his hands, about a foot apart. Blue lightning began crackling and snapping between them. “Do you see a wand, Professor?”

“Being able to do wandless magic doesn’t mean you have nothing more to learn, Harry,” Dumbledore said, angrily. He held his hand up, calling a globe flame into his own palm. “I have the power as well. And I still carry a wand.”

Harry snapped his fingers. Suddenly the sphere of flame that was burning in his headmaster’s palm was floating in his own. “There is a very discernable difference, Professor Dumbledore.” As he had with Minister Fudge, he dropped the globe onto the desk.

Dumbledore, somewhat incensed at Harry’s newfound arrogance, waved his hand over the flames, in an attempt to dismiss them. The fire flickered a pinch but remained burning.

Harry grinned at the display. The globe shifted to become a small flaming dragon. “When I was away, do you know what all of my teachers said?” He cocked his head to stare into Dumbledore’s eyes. He snapped his fingers again. The dragon was gone as quickly as it appeared. “A wizard’s wand is a shackle. A limitation placed upon us by a world that knows no other way. A leash slipped about the necks of the younger generations by the masters of the old. As you can see, I’m free of that shackle. My limits are a thing of the past. And the leash is where it belongs, about the neck of a dog.” He sat back once again. “But don’t worry, Professor. Karen, Barda and I will remain in Hogsmead. We have no real reason to leave. We like our home and have no intention of abandoning the school. Besides, I still have friends here.”

Dumbledore wasn’t sure what to say to that. But he knew with absolute certainty that he’d lost his hold on the boy. Harry was his own man, now. Nothing Dumbledore did would ever bring the boy that Harry was back to him. “If you feel this decision for the best, I won’t presume to debate you.” He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Harry. “I’m sorry to see you go, Harry.”

“Given that Dolores won’t be here next year…” Harry gave a wide grin. “You’re going to need a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

Dumbledore stared at Harry long and hard, not a hundred percent sure he had heard the young man right. “Did you just…?” He let the question trail off.

“Just something to consider, Professor. We both know I have the acumen for it.” Harry said, taking the man’s hand in his own. “I’ll see you later, Professor.”

Harry turned and left Dumbledore’s office, exiting through the spiral staircase instead of teleporting. He wanted to see his friends. It had been three years since he’d last seen his house and classmates. He strolled through the halls sighing heavily. Things looked a bit… _smaller_ than they used to. He rounded a corner as he headed for Gryffindor tower.

He bumped directly into the large oafishness that was Vincent Crabbe. Harry moved back a step but caught himself. Vincent fell to his bottom on the stone floor. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and the sneering countenance of Pansy Parkinson all glared at Harry. “Watch where you’re going, _mudblood_.” Draco snapped as he and Goyle helped Vincent to his feet.

Harry just chuckled. It was obvious the boys didn’t recognize him. He flicked his eyes to Pansy. She leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes, inspecting him intently. He gave her wink. She drew back, gasping. “ _Potter_?” She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Draco looked at her and back to him. “That’s not…” The blonde’s voice failed as he looked him up and down. He then looked into Harry’s eyes. “You’re not…are you?”

Harry crossed his arms. “I don’t know, Draco. Am I?” Harry asked.

“What happened to you?” Draco asked him. “Where are your glasses? What happened to the scar on your forehead?” He looked at Harry’s rather fashionable new clothes. “Where are your robes?”

“I grew up,” Harry said, smiling. “And I got _better_.”

“What do you mean, _got better_?” Malfoy asked. He took a step closer to Harry. Crabbe and Goyle did likewise. Pansy remained where she was.

 _She always was the smarter of the four._ Harry thought to himself. “I don’t think I want you this close to me, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“What are you going to about it, Potter?” Goyle snarled.

Harry lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The three boys flew away in a rush to slam against the walls, hard. Each of them slid bonelessly to the floor. “I might be inclined to do something like that.” He offered with a smile.

“How-how did you do that?” Pansy asked, backing away from him, fear in her eyes. “You didn’t use a wand.”

Harry grinned at the girl, but there was absolutely no humor in it. “You know, Pansy…” Harry began moving toward her. “I’ve always kind of liked you.” She continued moving away until she bumped into the stone wall of the corridor. “I’ve thought, in a strange way that you were special.” He rested his hands on the wall to either side of her head and stared down into her terrified expression. “You never went out of your way to truly make my life hell. Not like these three. That is a very, very good thing for you.” He leaned down, leaving a little room between the pair of them. “Would you like to know why?” She swallowed and gave a slight nod. He didn’t move a muscle or say a word. Suddenly Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were lifted from the floor and pushed against the walls, spread eagle. He stepped aside to let her see them. He gestured with his head. A series of cuts and tears appeared in all three boy’s robes, causing them to hang in tatters. Pansy gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. “I can make your nightmares a reality.” He let the boys go. They all slapped to the floor, hard. “Just something to think about.” He turned and moved away down the hall, leaving the four of them staring after him in shock. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I enjoyed that far more than I should have.” He said quietly to himself.

He approached the painting of the fat lady and gave her the password. He climbed through to the Gryffindor common room and looked around. It was empty, save for Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa studiously tending their homework. He sighed happily at the sight of his friends. “Hello Ron, Hermione.” He said, smiling.

The pair looked at him and were forced to do a double take. “ _Harry_?” Hermione asked, rising to her feet.

“It’s good to see you again, Hermione,” Harry said. Before either of them could speak, he put a finger to his lips. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

“It’s almost after hours,” Ron said. “We’ll lose points for sure.”

Harry looked around at the empty common room. He offered his hands to his friends. “Come with me.” Hesitantly, the pair took them. They were shocked when a large glowing Celtic cross appeared in the air behind him. “Don’t worry.” He said, smiling. He pulled them along with him into the light of the cross.

The night air held a bit of a chill as the three of them stepped into the cross in the Gryffindor common room and out onto the street in front of Harry’s cottage in Hogsmead. “How did you do that?” Ron asked, looking around.

“How long was I gone?” Harry asked the pair.

“You only left Friday,” Hermione said to him. “So I don’t understand why you look so much _older_.”

“It’s only been two days for you. But for me, it’s been three years.” He looked at his friends. “And I’ve missed you both a lot.” He pulled them both in and hugged them. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Aurors showed up to arrest Karen,” Ron said. “They’re going to-,”

“They’ve already been dealt with,” Harry said. “Come on. There’s someone I want you two to meet.” Harry stepped over to the door and knocked before letting himself in. “Karen? Barda? I’ve brought guests.”

Ron and Hermione followed behind him. “Is it just me or is this place bigger than last time we were here?” Ron asked.

“I had to make room for all of Barda’s things,” Harry said. “I wanted to make her feel at home.”

The pair were sitting on the sofa, snuggled up to each other watching a movie as the trio came in. “Hey, baby,” Karen said, rising to her feet.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said as he watched Barda stand to her full height. “She’s almost as tall as Hagrid.”

Hermione was speechless. She had thought Karen pretty, but Barda was absolutely _stunning_. Her long thick black hair, bronze tanned skin and lean athletic build was just incredible. The fact that she wore nothing but a loose tank top and a pair of short-shorts didn’t hurt.

“Ron, Hermione? I’d like you to meet Barda. She’s a good friend that we brought back from Karen’s dimension.”

“It is a pleasure to meet the both of you,” Barda said, shaking hands with each of them. “Harry has told me a lot about you. He is rather fond of you both.”

“Are the three of you…?” Hermione asked, pointing between the trio.

“Yep,” Karen said, moving over and pulling Barda’s arms around her. She then grabbed Harry and tugged him in against her. “One big happy family.”

“I’m knocking you out and downing a poly-juice potion for a night,” Ron said to Harry. “Mark my words.”

“We’d notice the difference,” Barda said, leaning down to kiss Harry intently. She then did the same to Karen. Karen then plundered Harry’s mouth with her tongue. “We know the way our man kisses and touches us. He’s very gifted with his tongue and his-,”

“We get it,” Hermione said, lifting a hand. “Too much bloody information.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “So let me see if I’ve got everything straight. You and Karen left here to go to Karen’s home dimension to learn magic that you couldn’t learn at Hogwarts.” The three of them gave her a nod. “And you spent three years there?” Another nod. “And while there, the pair of you met Barda here and fell in love with her?”

“Actually, I was sleeping with Barda before I came here and married Harry.” Karen offered. “We’re old friends.” Barda just nodded her agreement.

“I see. So you got to your own dimension and rekindled an old flame.” Hermione asked.

“Yep.” Karen returned.

“Did you know the pair of them were married?” Hermione asked Barda.

“I did. It was actually Harry that invited me into their family. He and Karen opened their arms and their hearts to me. Since my husband passed away, I had been incredibly lonely. Harry and Karen have since brought me from my depression and offered love where I had none. I will be eternally grateful for what they have given me.”

Hermione could see the love in the woman’s eyes as she looked at the blonde and her friend. “Never let it be said that Harry does anything half-arsed.”

“Hey. Go big or go home.” Karen said, happily.

“Well, they don’t bloody well come any bigger than that,” Ron said, indicating Barda.

“I wanted to let the pair of you know. I’m not attending Hogwarts anymore.”

Ron was shocked, but Hermione simply gave him a nod. “Given what I just watched you do, I’m not surprised. Being able to teleport three people over two miles is impressive enough. And that wasn’t even apparation, which is completely different.”

“We’ll…” Ron swallowed. “We’ll still be able to come and visit you, right?”

“Of course, Ron,” Harry said, hugging his mate. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re staying right here in Hogsmead.”

“We all like it here,” Barda said. “It’s quaint and very charming. And it’s away from the hustle and bustle of city life.”

Hermione looked up at the big woman. “I’m glad you’re here to help Harry. Things have been really bad for him the past few years.”

Barda pulled the girl in for a hug. “And I am glad that Harry has friends like you and Ron. Caring and compassion such as yours is in dangerously short supply in these troubling times.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what to say to that, which was a rarity for her.

“So what happened to the Aurors that came after you?” Ron asked Karen.

“We smoked ‘em.” Karen offered. “Toasted their wands and knocked them all out. Then we loaded them up into the cargo container that we used to pack all of Barda’s stuff, then chucked it at the Ministry of Magic building.” She grinned widely. “It was _so_ cool.”

“Harry went and visited Cornelius Fudge,” Barda said. “He let the man know in no uncertain terms that we were to be left alone. I don’t believe the man to be possessed of any degree of intelligence, thus I don’t expect him to adhere to Harry’s demands. I’m sure further edification will be needed.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Why is it I see a glimmer of hopefulness in your eyes when you say that?” Barda simply smiled brightly at the girl. “I thought so.”

“What are you going to do about Voldemort?” Ron asked.

“We’re gonna find where he’s keeping his soul or whatever and destroy it,” Karen said, shrugging. “Simple.”

“I know you said you eliminated his inner circle, but he has a lot of followers,” Hermione said. “Fell beasts and what have you.”

“If there are any number that wish to die in Voldemort’s name, then we will oblige them,” Barda said, matter of fact. “Never let it be said that we are above giving people what they truly desire.”

Ron chuckled. “I like you.” He said to the big woman.

“We should get back before anyone notices that we’re gone,” Hermione said to him. “We’re supposed to be Prefects.”

“I’ll take you back,” Harry said. “Tell me, is Umbridge still here?”

“She returned shortly after Karen’s trial,” Ron said. “She seemed pretty angry. She also has a new wand.”

“Good,” Harry said, smiling. He again summoned the glowing cross. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Barda and Karen kissed him. “We’ll be here.” The brunette warrior offered.

He took his friends’ hands and escorted them back to the Gryffindor common room.

“That is _so_ much more pleasant than apparating,” Ron said.

“Not nearly as gut-wrenching,” Hermione said. “What other magic can you do?” She asked him.

“Oh, Hermione.” He said. “A magician never reveals his secrets.” He vanished in the light of the glowing cross.

“Damn,” Hermione said. “I want to learn what he knows.”

“Maybe you aren’t meant to,” Ron said, turning to head to bed. “He’s Harry Potter. He’s supposed to know stuff we don’t.”

Hermione watched the redhead ascend to the boy’s dorm. She looked back to where Harry had disappeared. She sighed heavily and turned to her own bed for the night.

 

Dolores Umbridge slept soundly. She was unaware of the narrow green eyes staring down at her. Harry slowly approached the woman’s bed. He stood for a moment, contemplating what to do to the woman that tortured him for months.

Yes, seeing her face as Karen made her look like a fool again and again was indeed glorious, but he felt she deserved more. Ever since arriving at the beginning of the school year, she had made him a personal project in the art of torment. She was a physical embodiment of everything he hated about the school year thus far.

So she deserved something appropriately fitting. He could do so much to her as she slept. But that wouldn’t suit. Not for Harry. He was a young man with nearly unlimited power. And he had no problem using it.

Doctor Fate had actually warned him about such feelings. “There are those that have wronged you in the past. An insult here, a foiled attack there. Beware the temptation when true power comes to your call. You will have all that you need to enact vengeance upon those that have slighted you. But you must ask yourself if taking revenge is truly what you desire.”

Harry _did_ ask himself. _Is revenge what I truly desire?_ He rolled the question over in his mind. He had his answer. _You’re goddamn right it is_.

He reached down and took hold of the woman’s wand, snapped it in two and tossed it into the wastebasket. The witch hardly stirred. Harry then gripped Umbridge’s hand and roughly pulled her from the bed, dragging her into the light of the Celtic cross that appeared behind him.

Dolores barely had to time to register being yanked from her bed before she was laying upon the dry harsh grass. She shook her head to clear her grogginess and quickly looked around. The sky overhead was a deep midnight blue. A warm breeze caressed her pale skin. She was clad in nothing but a pink nightshirt and felt very, very exposed.

“Good evening, Professor Umbridge,” Harry said, stepping up to the woman. “Time to get up.”

She rose slowly to her feet. She stared at the young man and wasn’t quite sure who he was. He seemed incredibly familiar. It was mostly the boy’s eyes. There was something about them. She could have sworn she’d seen them before. Suddenly it dawned on her. “Harry Potter?” She asked, uncertain.

“I would say it was good to see you again, Professor.” He began pacing around her. “But we both know that’s a load of crap, now don’t we?”

“What’s going on? What is the meaning of this?” She again looked about. “Where are we?”

“What’s going on is I’ve abducted you, Madam Undersecretary. The meaning of this is I plan to terrify you before I let nature take its course. As to where we are?” He looked about. “Let’s just say it’s somewhere far from the Ministry’s sphere of influence, but someplace I know very well.”

“Anything happens to me and-,”

“Please, Miss Umbridge. Don’t threaten me. You aren’t in a position of leverage and you haven’t the power to carry it out. So don’t bother wasting your or my time.” He continued pacing. “Do you remember the Blood Quill?” He chuckled and slapped himself lightly on the forehead. “Silly me. Of course you do. It was your invention, after all.” He turned to her and whipped his hand. A painful cut appeared on Dolores’ cheek. She let out a squeak as her hand flew to the wound. The shock on her face was unmistakable. “I want something made as clear to you as possible, Miss Umbridge. The boy you tormented, humiliated and intimidated is no more. I remember your Blood Quill, Professor.” He slashed with his hand again. Dolores staggered and fell to the ground as the back of her ankle was gashed deeply. “Now you’ll remember mine.”

“You can’t kill me,” Umbridge said, pitifully. “You are a lot of things, Harry Potter, but I don’t believe you’re a murderer.”

Harry looked off in the distance. He could see the silhouette moving in the grass. He looked back to her. “You’re right about that, Miss Umbridge. I’m not. I only kill dark wizards. You, sadly, don’t qualify as a wizard, dark or otherwise.” A deep rumbling growl sounded several dozen yards away. “And as I said. I plan to terrify you before I let nature take its course.” He grinned at her. “I can tell you are quite terrified.” He then pointed.

Umbridge turned…her eyes drew wide as a huge male lion, its thick mane rippling in the breeze stalked toward the pair of them. “You, you _can’t_!”

“And _that_ my dear Professor would nature. And I believe his course to be fairly straightforward.” Harry summoned the Celtic cross. “He is the _world’s_ Blood Quill, Professor. But I honestly don’t think he gives a single solitary damn about how long it takes for the lesson to _sink in_. You are not a predator, Miss Umbridge. You are _prey_. You are the weak and he,” He looked to the lion. He was closer now, growling and huffing. “He is strong.” He turned back to the horrified woman. “Goodbye, Dolores.” Harry stepped back, disappearing in the golden light.

The massive predator smelled blood. It was warm, pumping furiously. The wounded creature was shrieking and flailing. He didn’t really care. It was a flimsy animal this. It would put up a feeble fight, but in the end, it would succumb. As have all the rest.

Dolores Umbridge did indeed try to fight the four hundred pound beast off. But his slashing claws and his powerful jaw saw to it that her fight was ever so brief.

 

Harry reappeared just outside the front of his house. He knew that he should harbor some semblance of guilt for what he’d just done. But as he looked deep within himself, he just couldn’t. Dolores Umbridge was an evil woman. She took pleasure in the torment of the young and innocent. She wanted nothing more than to make others miserable. Hers was a mentality that would never improve, never change.

Thus the world was a better place without her. If the powers that be didn’t wish her dead, then they were free to intervene. Harry would not. Nor would he lose any sleep over what he had done.

He’d rid the world of a menace. All in all, a good day’s work as far as he was concerned.

He turned entered his home. He would deal with tomorrow when it came. Tonight, he was going to live and love.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter of this particular work. I might, key term MIGHT add more later, but as of right now, I believe this particular story has run its course.   
> I know, I know, how dare I. I honestly feel that I have no more to add to the story.   
> I don't want to drag the story on and have the work not be my best.   
> So for now, Harry, Karen and Barda are going to be living happily in their Hogsmeade cottage, just being in love and visiting with Harry's friends.  
> As they say, all good things must come to an end.


	22. Epilogue

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was awash with the sounds of pleasant conversation, laughing, grousing, and hushed whispers. It was the same symphony that filled the room every evening as supper was served. Dumbledore sat upon the large backed chair, looking out over the room with his same grandfatherly countenance. He offered a genuine smile to the children that would on occasion look up at him. They would return it and go back to their meal and their chums.

The rest of the staff sat about him, chatting with their colleagues or, at least in Professor Snape’s case, remain silent and partake in the bounty presented with little more than a scowl upon his pale face.

It was, all in all, a scene of serenity and a nice break from the rigors of both work as a staffer and the grind of coursework and lessons.

Then, all at once, the scene was shattered. The huge wooden doors were thrown wide open, slamming back against the heavy stone walls. The figures that entered hadn’t been seen at the school for almost two months.

Karen Potter, the beautiful statuesque blonde strolled into the room. She looked as Muggle as Muggle could be. Her dark blue jeans and her white tank top hugged her curves. The red leather jacket and navy blue combat boots she wore completed the ensemble. Her hands were wrapped in blue leather gloves and creaked when she absently clenched her fists.

Barda, in similar jeans, a black t-shirt that was stretched taut over her massive chest, heavy black boots, and a black leather motorcycle jacket strode in right beside her. Both women sported a pair of mirrored sunglasses and carried a large in their hands.

Finally, walking with a confidence that, until recently, they’d _never_ seen him possess, came the boy who lived. Harry Potter had his head held high as he paraded through their midst. He had an amused and confident smirk upon his face. Gone were the small, wire rim glasses. Gone was the visible scar upon his forehead. His hair was in a long black ponytail that hung to the middle of his back. He was nothing like the boy that had been among them just months before. Low murmurs began flitting about the room as he made his way to the head table.

“Professor Dumbledore.” He addressed the man with a courteous bow. “Ladies and gentlemen of the staff.” He then turned to the children. “My fellow students.”

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Snape growled, angrily.

Karen looked at him over her glasses with a raised eyebrow. Barda, however, wasn’t so subtle about her distaste for the man. “Sit and be quiet.” She snapped back at him. In light of the fact that she stood on the floor before the raised dais the head table rested upon and looked _down_ into Snape’s eyes, he did as he was instructed.

“It’s alright, love,” Harry said, patting the big woman’s arm. “He’s always been a bit…” He regarded the Potions Master intently. “ _Short_ with his students and peers.”

“What can we do for you, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, doing his level best to keep his wizened grandfatherly tone.

“It isn’t what you can do for me, Headmaster. It’s what my loves and I _have_ done for you.” He snapped his fingers. Karen and Barda stepped up, taking the two bags and upending them on the table. From Karen’s bag fell a fine snakeskin belt. Barda wore one that looked very similar about her waist. From Barda’s bag, dropped a ratty torn up notebook, a rather elegant looking ring, a simple yet beautiful locket, a golden chalice, and a silver lightly jeweled diadem.

All of the staffers leaned in to look at the collection of items. “That’s Salazar Slytherin’s locket.” “I can’t believe it. Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.” “Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. Where has it been all these years?” were all common replies.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, however, both knew _exactly_ what the articles were as well as what they represented. “You found them,” Dumbledore said, his voice devoid of any pretense. He was a Wizard on a mission, now.

“We found them,” Harry said, nodding. He stepped forward, took the belt and tossed it to Professor Snape. “A gift, Professor. The training you provided me with other the years was invaluable in gaining some of these.” He smiled at the man as he caught it. “I thought the irony of it would amuse you.” Snape, for his part, smirked as he looked the belt over. He gave the boy a nod of appreciation. Harry looked back to Dumbledore. “May I address the school, Professor?” He asked, politely.

“If you wish.” He said, warning evident in his voice.

Harry turned to the student body. “Fifteen years ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort came to my home in Godric’s Hollow and murdered my parents. For reasons that were never made absolutely clear, he attempted the same with me and failed. I survived but, if the stories spun at the time were to be believed, he did not.” Harry jumped from the dais and began walking through the room. “We, as the children of the wizards that fought him those years ago, were led to believe that he was gone forever, never to return.” He looked around, meeting eyes. Most turned away from him. A few continued to gaze. “A Dark Lord defeated, once and for all.” He stopped in the middle of the room and turned completely, making sure everyone could see him. “We were fed lies. Lies and propaganda.” The room suddenly buzzed with muttering voices. “Some of you know this for truth. Most, however, believe me, to be a raving lunatic seeking glory, fame and who knows what else with tall tales and flights of fancy.” He gave a Gallic shrug. “I don’t blame you. If not for what I’ve seen, what I’ve dealt with over the past four years, I would be right beside you, casting doubt.” He began walking back up to the table. “Ignorance is indeed bliss. Believe me, I envy you all your ignorance. It makes for much more restful nights.” He indicated the articles on the table. “Through these mundane items, Voldemort has been granted the closest thing to immortality one can achieve.” He lifted the ring. “Within each of these is a shard of Voldemort’s very soul.” He lifted the tattered diary. “One has already been destroyed.” He let everyone see it, then turned back to the table.

Karen and Barda both stood idly, watching their man as he spoke. The blonde looked at Barda and grinned widely at her. The huge brunette returned her gaze, licking her lips. The pair knew, after this grandstanding display, they were going to spending quite a bit of time away from the public eye. And they couldn’t be happier.

Harry, ignorant of their exchange, continued. “Now, with the help of these two beautiful ladies, you, the staff and students of Hogwarts, are going to witness something that, if memory serves, only _one_ of you,” He stared directly at Dumbledore. “Has ever witnessed before.” He smiled as Dumbledore frowned. “The complete destruction of a Dark Lord.”

Harry stepped back as Karen and Barda both moved forward. Karen took hold of the ring and, with seemingly no real effort, crushed it in her mighty grip. A bright flash erupted from her fist. Thick black oily smoke rose from between her fingers for all in the room to see. A face in the mist let out a shrill, shrieking wail. The children in the room gasped and screamed in terror. None of them had ever seen the like. “ _And another one bites the dust_ ,” Karen sang, happily.

Barda, in rapid succession, similarly destroyed the locket, the chalice, and diadem. Each of them offered the same burst of light and fog-like apparition.

“ _And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust_ ,” Karen continued to sing, cheerfully.

Harry watched on grinning widely. He held his hand out. A large black microphone appeared in his palm. He then held it out in front of him…and dropped it to the floor. Karen and Barda both chuckled. The golden Celtic cross appeared behind him. The students all pointed and chattered among themselves. Those that were once a part of Dumbledore’s Army smiled and clapped. Harry rose into the air and floated back into the light of the cross and vanished.

Karen and Barda were left in the room, staring at each other. “You know, I really hate it when he does that.” The blonde said, crossing her arms. “He leaves all theatrically and we’re left to walk out all awkward and shit.”

Barda furrowed her brow, nodding.

The golden cross appeared once again. Harry hovered in the air. “Sorry.” He said, sheepish. He took their hands and pulled them both with him into the light. He disappeared again, amid chuckles and laughter.

Professor Minerva McGonagall regarded the broken trinkets that lie twisted and mutilated on the table. “Is it…?” She turned to Dumbledore. “Is it really over?”

Dumbledore reached out, lifting the crushed chalice of Helga Hufflepuff in his hand. He inspected it and slowly nodded. “So it would seem.” He returned.

Hagrid leaned back in his massive chair grinning and nodding with approval. “Atta boy, Harry.” He said to himself.

Professor Snape scooted his chair back and rose to his feet.

“Severus? Where are you going?” Dumbledore asked him.

The Potions Master turned to the old wizard with narrowed eyes. “I’ve wanted to say these words for a very long time, _Headmaster_.” He cleared his throat. “You can take this job and shove it.”

Dumbledore watched the man’s retreating back a moment before chasing after him. He took hold of the black-clad man’s arm, stilling him. “Wait, Severus.” Snape looked at his hand and back up to him. Dumbledore let him go but moved to bar his path. “Please, don’t.”

“I have kept my promise. I have done as you have asked. I owe you, this staff and these students _nothing_.” He growled.

“I know,” Dumbledore said, lowering his eyes. “But you still have much you can teach, Severus. I know…” He sighed heavily. “I know things were hard on you here. I know I could have, I could have done more to ease your way. And I should have, I admit that. But I _need_ you, Severus. Now that I have no fear of losing you permanently,” He looked the man in the eye. “The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is yours if you want it. A thank you from a poor old fool.”

Snape stared at him long and hard. “Who will be teaching Potions in my stead?”

“I’ll find someone suitable, I assure you,” Dumbledore said. “Does that mean you accept?”

Snape lifted the belt and gazed at it. As Harry had said, the irony of it was not lost on him. “It’s going to be interesting.”

 

_One Year Later…_

Harry sat at the kitchen table in the cottage he shared with his beautiful wife and their equally beautiful lover, reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. He smiled at the headline on the front page. **NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC EMILIA BONES SWORN IN TO GLORIOUS APPROVAL**. He smiled at the thought. Before gaining her newest position, he had spoken to the woman at length. After Fudge’s subsequent arrest and trial, she was put in position as acting Minister. And since then, she’d been busy. She’d stated, unequivocally that she had no intention of pursuing either him or his lady loves and voiced an overwhelming desire for them to aid her in the cleanup of any straggling elements of Voldemort and his followers.

Harry, of course, agreed. For the past six months, he and his women raided safehouse after safehouse, taking down Dark Wizards by the dozen. Harry was glad to find out that neither Kingsley Shacklebolt nor Nymphadora Tonks had any hard feelings about the conflict in the Quidditch Pitch. Both agreed that had the trio been of a mind to, they could have done far, _far_ worse.

He read the rough the rest of the paper, taking in the news. Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges and offered a rather handsome sum of Galleons to keep from taking legal action for his wrongful imprisonment.

Professor Remus Lupin was thrilled to be named as the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. Harry thought it rather fitting, given that he understood, more than anyone else, the necessity of learning to brew Potions properly. On the three nights of the full moon, Snape would be acting as a substitute for his class, should it be needed.

Dumbledore, with Voldemort gone and the Wizarding world in safe hands, quietly resigned. Harry turned and looked up at the mantel. The Sword of Gryffindor, a parting gift from the old wizard, hung upon an ornate plaque. Scrawled across the golden plate were the words “To Harry Potter; The Boy Who Saved the World”.

“Where are you going to go, Professor?” Harry asked him.

Dumbledore, while packing the personal effects from his office smiled at the boy. “The colonies.” He responded. “I hear Las Vegas, in particular, is quite nice this time of year.”

Harry laughed and hugged him. That man didn’t know what he was in for.

Professor McGonagall took to the posting of Headmistress as a fish takes to water. Flitwick was honored when she promoted him to the post of Deputy Headmaster.

Harry felt the school was in very good hands. His thoughts were pleasantly interrupted as he felt strong hands moving over his shoulders. Long brunette locks fell in a silken wash around him. “We awoke to find a gaping chasm in our bad that is usually occupied by our dearest love.” Barda offered her voice thick with desire. “And we found ourselves rather vexed by it.”

He folded the paper up and tossed it onto the table. “Then I’d best remedy the situation, yes?” He rose to his feet and turned back toward her. For the past four years, he’d spent every night and awoke every morning gazing upon the giant woman. And every time he looked at her, his breath hitched in his chest. She was absolutely gorgeous to him. He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

Karen lay on her side, staring at the pair as they came back in. “Ah, you got him.” She said, throwing the blanket off, revealing her supple curves.

“Like I could resist the two best things to ever happen to me.” He said happily.

Both Barda and Karen looked at each other, biting their lips. They were both trying to hide their smiles. Harry turned from one to the other. “What is it?” He asked, curiously. “What are you two planning?”

Karen patted the bed beside her. “Have a seat, Harry.” She said, softly. He did as she asked. Barda moved over and lay behind him, allowing him to lean back against her.

“Something wonderful has happened, Harry.” Barda offered. “Something I – _we_ – never thought possible.”

Harry wasn’t sure what either of them was getting at. “What’s going on?” He asked again. He was getting slightly nervous. Karen looked at Barda and nodded. She took Harry’s left hand while Barda took his right. Each of the women lay his palm on their stomachs. In that moment, Harry understood.

“Our family is getting bigger, Harry,” Barda said, her voice filled with emotion.

“You’re gonna be a daddy,” Karen said to him.

For a few seconds, Harry didn’t say anything. Then, the boy who lived smiled the widest smile of his life.

He was going to be a father. “I love you both _so_ very much.” He kissed the pair of them with all the fire and passion he was capable of.

Karen and Barda fell in love with him all over again.

 


End file.
